Sleeping Sesshomaru
by MorticiaAddamsss
Summary: "Let me start out by saying that I usually don't endanger my life by jacking off to a sleeping Sesshomaru." - InuyashaT. Inuyasha has always held a strong attraction to sleeping males so when he walks in on his slumbering older brother, he homes no responsibility for his indecent actions. However, Sesshomaru does. AU, YAOI, INCEST.
1. Slumber Party

AN: This was inspired by my own infatuation with the unconscious. R&R, Constructive criticism is welcome.

I stifled a moan that threatened to escape my tense lips as my fingers started to work at a faster pace through the fleece of my pajama bottoms. My hand slipped under the elastic waist band to get more stimulate, nearly biting a hole in my bottom lip as I did and never letting my eyes leave the sleeping form of my elder brother. Okay, so let me start out by saying that I usually don't endanger my life by jacking off to a sleeping Sesshomaru. In fact, this is my first time so consider yourself lucky for being able to accompany me on this rather erotic and life threatening adventure. Now I'm going to explain to you what lead me to this _extremely _idiotic predicament of mine and don't you dare sit there judging me. We all have our turn-ons', right? For some guys it's the way a women walks, for others it's the arch of her foot, for me it just happens to be watching hot dudes sleep.

It's completely fucking normal.

This thing of mine started, probably around sixth or seventh grade and not specifically towards my ass hole brother either, if that's what you're thinking. So picture this, I'm sitting in class, something like thirteen years old at the time, and I can't take my God damn eyes of this guy in front of me. Now, this is middle school math so nearly half the class is unconscious but this fucking moron in front of me has got to be the most carnal sight I had ever set my little pubescent eyes upon. The teacher had our desks in these neat little rows down the class room and I just happened to have my spot near the corner of the room, furthest from the exit, and I sat in that chair with a hard on the size of Jupiter I shit you not. But that's another story.

Ever since then, my biggest weakness has been just watching boys sleep. My eyes ran down the figure of my brother from my position on the floor. Sesshomaru has got to be the sexiest I'd seen while sleeping and trust me, I'd done my research. I guess that's what _really _led me here. My father took my laptop so that I'd start my summer reading books, understandably concerned considering school began again next week. I would be starting my eleventh year at seventeen years old while that sexy beast of burden on the bed in front of me would be starting the twelfth. What my ever so helpful father was ignorant of was the fact that the porn that was held by that beautiful laptop was the only thing that kept me sane these past few years. I had folders of videos saved on that precious piece of machinery, folders upon folders of could be _hundreds_ of videos and pictures I'd collected to feed my dark obsession.

A small gasp escaped my lips when my hand clenched tighter, my eyes hooded but staring at the slumbering demon sprawled out on his back. My gaze trailed the spill of his shining silver mane that ran from his head and across the mattress in all its gleaming glory. I let my hand slide up sluggish and tight while I set my site on the slow steady breathing of Sesshomaru, his wildly defined abdominal muscles rising and falling delicately with each breath his subconscious mind let him intake.

As bloody fucking beautiful this sight was, and trust me it was breath taking, I still don't know whether or not I'd repeat my actions if I'd known the consequences they'd bring. Hell, originally I'd come in here intent on stealing his laptop for the night in order to temporarily relieve myself until my father saw it fit to return my own but as soon as I'd snuck through that white painted door, I was captivated. The moonlight streamed through the window adjacent to his bed, painting a striped pattern over his entire being that lay cloaked in only clean white boxers and a thin woven blanket that had fell kicked away at his knees. His face lay towards the wall his bed was propped against, shielding his sensitive site from the probing moonlight that escaped through his open blinds. Clawed hands lay in comfortable positions around him, his left lying palm up resting in the spot closest to his angelic face, his thumb coming up to touch the tip of his nose in the lightest of meetings, and his right hand seated relaxed and unmoving by his side, his index finger making the barest of twitches every so often.

Would you believe me if I told you I'd never noticed how God damn gorgeous my own brother was? I mean, sure I knew he was attractive but, meh, it runs in the family. I had probably never even cared to notice because he was such a constant thorn in my side with the leering looks and the sarcastic remarks at all times, all I'd ever wanted to do was punch him in the face. But when I'd walked into his room and saw him looking oh so fuckable I had not a choice but to notice and notice I did, I'd been noticing for the better part of an hour now.

Before you go calling me stupid over what happens next, let me explain to you that I'd come in here prepared to only snatch his belongings and jet. I'd taken the liberty to suppress my scent the best I knew how; mind you I only ever finished the tenth grade just yet. I was never too good at the whole get in touch with your inner youkai or whatever. Anyway, I suppressed it right up until I felt my climax hit me, didn't even realize I'd let go of my scent until it was too late.

I sat there with my back against the wall and two hands down my fire red pajama bottoms, both pumping furiously around my incredibly hard dick. My entire body tensed as I emptied everything I had, two streams of pearly white liquid flying and landing on the smooth planes of my stomach. I clamped down hard on my tongue to stop the pleased whine from traveling past my throat and into the warm night air of my brothers' bedroom, my eyes clenched tight against the stars that colored my vision. I felt my toes uncurl slightly as the ride came to an end, my body beginning to relax against the wall I sat upon and my eyes fluttering open ever so slowly.

I imagine Sesshomarus surprise, being jostled awake by the sudden borage of not only my scent but the scent of dying arousal coupled with the strong aroma of a fresh release. I imagine the feeling being much akin to being trapped in complete darkness for some length of time and then having a blinding light shone rite into your eyes. Or something of that nature.

However, I didn't have to imagine my own surprise, or rather horror, when I opened my own eyes to instantly lock gazes with glowing yellow irises staring back to me, uncharacteristic shock sewn throughout a usually blank expression. It was truly a comical sight, to see my emotionless brother riddled with shock, his mouth held open enough for me to see the ends of pointed white canines and his eyes wide and disbelieving. I would have laughed, I mean really would have laughed if I wasn't holding my own expression of utter terror at being discovered with not one but _two fucking hands down my pants_ and the result laying sticky and cold against my mid section. We were both completely silent, frozen staring at the other, him sitting straight up in his bed with his perfectly defined arms limp by his side and me sitting in the same position I held previously: both hands down my pants.

So I did the only thing I could do in this impossibly difficult situation I'd gotten myself into with no one to blame but yours truly. I ran my little hanyou ass out that white painted door and down the length of the hallway. I'd never reached my room so fast in my entire life—Usain Bolt couldn't have caught my ass that night.


	2. Hidden Hanyou

AN: Your reviews are the ones who got this chapter up so fast. xoxo

I bet you're wondering what has become of me since that mortifying night, so long ago. Well, if you'd consider three days that long. I, being the generous hanyou I was born as, will sate your curious mind with the answers you're probably dying to know. I had not seen the outside of my room since first entering it after the unspeakable event took place. Luckily enough, my bedroom was built equipped with a half bathroom accessible through a door on the wall that led me to a clean toilet and sink. That took care of certain necessities and made life in hiding a bit more endurable. However, what became unavailable to me, since I had made the conscious decision not to see the outside world ever again, was a shower. In usual circumstances I would have to travel my way down to the end of the hall, a little ways past Sesshomaru's room, in order to wash up but since the unspeakable occurred I had taken it upon myself to drench a small hand towel in warm water and get down to business.

Other things weren't easily remediable. Id survived off of a fun sized bag of Cheetos that Miroku had left a few weeks prior, a half emptied pack of gum from a pair of jeans discarded on the floor, and tap water. Three days is a long ass time to be nibbling on stale Cheetos and minty gum but every time my mind tried to convince me to venture out that door, crushing images of the unspeakable were showcased behind my eyes. Oh and, while we're on the subject of undesired thoughts, I'd just like speak of the unspeakable for the last time. I had not been able to erase the image of Sesshomaru, still and relaxed, with his breath passing through his body soundlessly and his beautifully long limbs sprawled out comfortably all around him. My mind still glitches every time I get a mental image of his slightly tasseled hair fanned out to one side of him while his face laid the opposite way, tranquil and smooth in sleep.

I groaned when my dick hopped up at attention once _again_, pitching a tent in the thin checkered boxers I wore as I rested on my bed with my back against the wall. My golden gaze darted down to source of my arousal with a glare, almost hoping that I'd scare it back down. After a few moments, I gave up and decided on ignoring it the best I could, switching my stare to the ivory ceiling above me. It wasn't long before my brothers' form flashed through my mind again, this time giving me the memorable view of his midsection, visions of the dips and curves that ran across his abdominals making the being in my lap become almost painfully rigid.

Eventually, I'd given up and allowed myself full access to my arousal by pulling my boxer shorts down to gather at my ankles before letting cycling images of Sesshomaru light my way to release.

It was then, as I was looking to the achromic substance that was my release with morbid depression, that there was a dainty knock on the door to my bedroom. I nearly hit my head on the ceiling as the sound bellowed through the otherwise silent room. I snatched my boxer shorts from my ankles and pulled them to my hips in record time, all the while having disturbing thoughts of just _who _was behind that door. Was it Sesshomaru? Had he gotten tired of waiting for me to emerge and come to find me himself? Oh God, what was he going to do—no, I knew what he was going to do and it had a lot to do with castration and homicide.

I must have been unresponsive a moment too long because, after some length of time, there was a second series of knocks, this time accompanied with a voice, "Inuyasha?" it called, soft and sweet. I breathed out a sigh of relief with a hand over my beating heart, "Mom! Holy fuck, you scared me good, Mom, Jesus I'm so glad it's you." There was a small silence as I toppled over on my bed, letting the tension ease from my body bit by bit. "What?" she asked, her voice sounding tiny and muffled through the thick wooden door. "Uh, nothin'. I didn't say anything." I voiced from my position face down on the mattress, happy she hadn't heard my outburst. I heard her fiddle with the locked door handle indignantly before grunting and speaking again, "Come eat breakfast with us." She commanded, standing outside the door with limited patience. "_Mom…_" I whined, feeling the panic ease its way into the edge of my senses. "Now, don't you do that, don't you 'Mom' me." she exclaimed, "Your father and I have barely seen you all week and we are gonna have you at breakfast!"

I took a deep breath, rattling my brain for excuses before answering, "Mom, I'm sick." I lied, hoping it'd stray her off for a bit. "Don't you give me that. Unless you're terminal you get your hinny dressed right now and come downstairs." Her voice had become higher with her mounting annoyance. "I don't _want _to eat breakfast-" I started, cringing when her voiced rose three octaves, "I don't remember asking whether or not you _wanted_!" she exclaimed, finishing with a stomp of her foot. She took a moment to compose herself before finalizing her demand, "Do not make me send your father up here."

I gave a frustrated yell to the pit of my pillow after I'd heard her retreating footsteps. Then a thought came to me: My mother hadn't known anything of the unspeakable… which meant Sesshomaru had kept quiet. I drove myself crazy trying to come up with a reason why he would and the only thing that came to mind was that maybe he'd move on like nothing happened. Maybe he had convinced himself that the entire thing was just some weird dream and it all never _really_ happened. A felt a grin break across my face as the first ray of hope shined its light upon my insides for the first time since the incident. I chastised myself for being so melodramatic and locking myself in this room for so long. These things always do work themselves out, don't they? I gave an airy laugh to the open air as I sat up straight in my bed, seating my feet under my bottom before getting up all together and gathering some clothes that lay abandoned around the room. My grin never left my face as I traveled down that hallway to have the first shower in days, the sudden change of heart over seeing my family at breakfast apparent on my face.

Now that I retell the tale, I realize that it really was just wishful thinking.


	3. Free as Fancy Feathers

Disclaimer: This goes for this entire story. I don't own InuYasha. Consider it disclaimed.

By the time I'd made it down to breakfast, I'd had myself completely convinced that the entire event had been blown away like dust in the wind. I'd even entertained the idea that it might have just been a strangely lecherous and oddly realistic wet dream. Of course, that notion was entirely too ridiculous to fully believe but that's just how delusional I had become. The wanton thoughts behaved much like a television being switched on and off unexpectedly, one moment it sat silent and dormant and the next it was blaring with life and picture, startling anyone in the nearest vicinity. And by anyone I mean me.

Anyway, back to breakfast. Those freshly fried eggs and fluffy soft pancakes felt like fucking food of the gods and I gobbled it all down with quickness and went back for seconds before anyone else had even finished their third spoon full. The rest of the table ate on, sparing no attention on my grotesque mannerism; it was just any other Saturday morning in the Tashio household. I was nearly half way through my second plate when my father, seated on the opposite end of the rounded wood table, spoke to me in between small bites of sausage, "You've certainly been out of sight for a while, Inuyasha." I nodded my head absentmindedly, only half way listening to his words through heavenly fork full's of buttermilk pancakes, my gaze never straying from my plate. My father continued to look to me expectantly, seemingly contemplating his words as he tapped a clawed finger on the table out of habit.

"Have you finished?" he asked, his finger never pausing in its assault on the table. I lifted my head after a few moments, realizing his question had been directed at me, "Finished?" I asked, my mouth still filled to the brim with pancakes. His tapping got vigorous as his eyes evened in displeasure, "Your books. Your _summer reading books._ Have you finished them?" My eyes bulged in remembrance, an excessive amount of colorful language flying through my head.

In order for you to understand my fathers' obsession with summer reading, you'd have to know my fathers' obsession with an education. Ever since I can remember he has always expected the absolute most from both of his sons, which he'd gotten. Sesshomaru and I both have excelled in numerous subjects, though I'd always gotten the highest scores in math and science while Sesshomaru stood out in reading and history. I'm still not too good with the language arts stuff to this day, or at least not as good as Sesshomaru is.

I swallowed the food already in my mouth with no little amount of difficulty before answering, "Uh… Yeah." I lied, not wanting to know what my father would do if he'd known the truth. A smile hinted at his face before disappearing again, "Which ones?" My mind faltered at that; for the life of me I couldn't remember what those Goddamn books were named. I gave him an awkward laugh to give my mind time to recap. Was it Tom Sawyer? No, that was freshmen year… Jekyll and Hyde? Nahh, also freshmen year. The seconds ticked on in silence as I tried to remember just what I had been assigned this summer, my fathers' patience running paper thin the longer he had to wait for a response. "Which—Which ones?" I stammered, letting another empty laugh fill the air, "Um, well all of them."

That seemed to be the answer he was listening for because his face broke out into a grin, showcasing shiny white canines for the world to see. He ran a strong hand through his locs as silver as a shiny nickel before glancing at Sesshomaru, a site I'd been keeping my eyes away from since venturing downstairs. Sesshomaru stared back with a vacant look and a blank expression, a face so different from the one I had witnessed previously upon him realizing what his baby brother had been up to while he lay unaware. My pulse quickened when I'd looked to him for the first time in three days, a blush coloring my cheeks the same shade as the very blood that pumped through my heart. He looked as flawless as always, even dressed in a simple black v-neck and some loose fitted blue jeans. I could feel myself salivating, the fact having absolutely nothing to do with the food offered on the breakfast table. Sesshomarus' pale skin seemed to glow behind the black t-shirt he wore, the gentle curves of his musculature barely outlining the cotton of the garment. His bright yellow eyes shone in the middle of two pair of magenta markings that seemed to shoot out from his elf like ears joined with a small oxford blue crescent moon that rested no larger than a silver dollar on the smooth skin of his forehead.

Let's just say that the only thing that had stopped me from tackling him to the ground and demonstrating the indecent thoughts that ran through my mind was my parents presence and the value I held for my life because it damn sure wasn't self control. My self control seemed to have abandoned me that confounding night, three days ago.

My father kept his grin, strong and wide, rippling his own demonic markings that were shown proudly on his tanned cheeks, though where Sesshomaru had two purple stripes on each side, my father had but a single ultramarine stripe left and right of his face. Though most would have been intimidated, or at the very least annoyed, by the barren expression in which my brother held, my father remained smiling before asking his eldest son of the assignments he'd been given which, of course, had been completed shortly after he'd been assigned them, if not the day of. If you'd had the 'blessed' experience of knowing my brother, then you'd understand that his emotion had never been given away so easily as to being read on his face. His feelings usually had not to be read, but studied through subtle actions like the stiffness of his neck or the slight fidgeting of his fingers which was a habit he had unsuccessfully broken. My father had always had a way of seeing what all others had failed to see written so plainly only to him in Sesshomarus yellow gaze: his emotion. I'd always just chucked it down to a father/son bond and left it at that; nothing less and nothing more. A man just knows these things of his child, grown from his own seed and in turn being a part of himself.

I sat transfixed by the faint movements of my brothers' throat as he spoke while carrying a casual conversation with my father, the small jumps of his Adam's apple and twitches of the cords under his skin driving me nuts.

The asshole even spoke as if he was some type of movie star on a talk show.

"Well, I've got around an hour until a game of golf!" I'd heard my father exclaim through my foggy mind, "Sesshomaru, I do believe it is your turn to do the dishes." He gestured a hand to the numerous dishes that littered the table in front of us; cleaning all of it would be an hours' worth of scrubbing for sure. If there was one thing Sesshomaru hated more than all the homework in the world, more than a million frustrating math problems, and more than needles in skin it was cleaning. If you were to look at the Inu, your mind would conflict between understanding that such a pristine and regal individual just doesn't look rite dirtying his hands, to arguing that cleanliness had no other place but hand in hand with Sesshomaru, as his appearance never portrayed anything less than tidy.

Either way, for whatever reason fathomable, the eldest Tashio son felt nothing but malice for the necessary activity of cleaning ones environment. I definitely should have seen his next words coming. I blame it on the lax state my mind was put in by the warm temperatures of summer.

"Inuyasha has decided to tidy the kitchen in my place this week." the entire table silenced at the unexpected detail, two questioning glances of my parents settling on me for conformation. I spared them no coherent thoughts; my mind had taken to feeling like a latent block of lead in the center of my skull. I tried shaking my head of the haze that my brother had left me in so that I could understand what was going on around me; I could hear everything said but the words that I wanted to respond with just weren't developing fast enough through my jumbled thoughts. Unfortunately, my brother had taken my compulsory shake of the head as a negative answer to the questioning glance of my mom and our mutual father and decided to respond with severity.

"Very well." Sesshomaru stated, "Father, Izayoi, I have some very disconcerting news—" it was then, in that split second, that my mind had snapped back to its proper workings and I was able to see the mortifying direction this conversation was spiraling towards. I had unintentionally called Sesshomaru on a bluff he had every intention of upholding by shaking my head in attempt to clear it but was taken as a signal of 'no' in defiance. My brother had given me a silent choice of following his bidding or having information exposed to my parents that I'd _really _rather _no one_ heard of. Sesshomaru hadn't forgotten, the incident did not just blow away in the wind, and these things definitely did _not_ just work themselves out.

I interrupted his almost-confession with a hard _smack_ to the breakfast table with my hand, startling my mother into a quick jump, my father into a tensing of his shoulders, and my 'dear' and 'beloved' brother into a sparing glance but a quiet mouth. My mouth opened to speak, silence filling the air momentarily as I fumbled with my words, "I—err—have decided to clean the kitchen…" I announced, my face coloring for the second time that morning. I sat, my skin hot and flushed under my blue polo and khaki shorts while Sesshomaru remained silent, a miniscule hint of a smile gracing his otherwise morbid features. My father gave a lingering glance to both of his sons before standing. He leaned down to give my mother a small kiss before exiting the room all together, entirely convinced both of his children had lost their minds.

After that, I hadn't seen or heard Sesshomaru. He'd gotten up and left the table without sparing me a glance, throwing over his shoulder that he was going to Kougas' house to whoever was listening. All I had was the soft lingering scent of him that cloaked the home alongside the smells of the rest of us that lived there. I couldn't tell if that was a good sign or a sign for the worst but I didn't go looking for trouble. Instead of worrying myself sick over the 'what ifs' the situation conjured, I busied myself trying to cram in three summer reading books into a period that held less then forty eight hours. School had indeed snuck up on me to put a stop to yet another summer and with it came the new moon that brought forth my stupid human senses and features. Not that I don't mind being human, but I do, and not that it doesn't make me feel weak and weepy, but it does. Now, I _will_ say it wouldn't bother me _as much_ if I didn't need to be awake the entire night to read the last two books assigned in preparation for my first day classes tomorrow.

So I blamed my human side for dozing off sometime Sunday night as I lay on my bed with the small novel resting on the flat planes of my chest, its papers rustling slightly with each breath I took. It was then, in the very pits of my slumber, that I was torn from the comfiness of my mattress and tossed carelessly to the floor. I straightened myself almost instantly and cursed who ever had shoved me off my bed whilst trying in vain to locate the reading glasses that had fell from my nose. I never needed-all-the-time glasses unless I was human, stupid weak human eyes.

Before I explain to you the next scene of this tale, it is imperative you understand another aspect of my brothers' complicated personality. He'd had anger issues since he was old enough to talk, and I mean _real_ anger issues, not that fake bullshit people tried to write off as a problem when they'd get into one too many fights. Sesshomaru only had two levels of angry and it was either slightly miffed with whatever was bothering him, in which case whatever it was would be blatantly ignored, or completely and utterly livid, in which case whatever was bothering him would be in extraordinary pain until it had the sense _not_ to bother him. My father started to get really concerned once, in Sesshomaru's seventh grade year, when he'd nearly killed a classmate that he'd claimed was breathing in a certain manner that the classmate knew would provoke him. In case you didn't catch that, I'll reiterate: _Sesshomaru nearly killed a guy for breathing_. It was then that my father agreed to the idea of weekly visits to a therapist, an idea proposed by the school he'd almost made a crime scene out of.

So you can understand the reason behind my reaction when I'd finally found the black rimmed glasses and shoved them on my face. I flicked a few strands of thick onyx hair away from my line of sight to come face to knee with Sesshomaru. My eyes followed the silk clad leg until it met with the hem line of a fitted white tank top and then finally the vibrant yellow eyes of the one and only Sesshomaru Tashio.

I gave a yelp of panic before distancing myself as far away from him as possible, which wasn't very far considering I hit the metal of my bed-frame within seconds of starting to move at all. My slim human hands came up to protect my face, covering my eyes from the view of the ass beating I was sure to endure within the next few seconds of my nearly terminated life.

Now, don't go thinking I'm some sort of punk. Sometimes you just have to know when to throw in the flag. Sesshomaru was a good eighteen months older than me _and_ he was a full blooded demon I wouldn't be a match for even if it hadn't been my human night. I happened to have the displeasure of seeing my brother lose his temper once and I'd gathered that the more you resist, the worst it was. Even his verbal matches were gruesome. I'd endure the pain for rite now and then someday, someday soon, I vowed I'd get him back tenfold. But, at that moment, I was at his mercy and I, at the very least, wouldn't keep quiet. "Not the face, not the face, not the face!" I chanted from behind my hands, hoping I wouldn't have to go my first day as a junior with a black eye and a bloodied lip.

A few tense moments passed in silence before he spoke, his tone deep and desolate, "You disgrace yourself, Inuyasha. This behavior is rather petulant of you." I kept my stance despite his words, convinced that once I lowered my hands and relaxed my shoulders, he'd strike. I grew bold after another few moments of stillness, "You swear to fucking God you're not about to hit me?" I asked, my voice just as loud and full of feeling as always. "You have my word." He responded, though at a closer range then the last time he'd spoken. How close, I couldn't tell though it was close enough for him to strike if only he felt the need. After weighing my options, I gently lowered my hands to my lap and looked up to him. Damn, why was he so tall? Had my height shrunk along with my senses? I could have slapped myself, I realized I still held my position I'd fallen in at the foot of my bed. After scuffling to my feet and climbing on the bed I had just been seated against, I took my seat against the wall and looked to Sesshomaru wearily. If he hadn't come there to kill me then why had he come? I evened my eyes untrustingly, "If you haven't come here to kill me then—"

"I've come to offer you a preposition." He stated, his eyes considering my human appearance before seemingly ignoring it completely.

My mind bristled, "What kind of prop—"

"After you fled from my room Wednesday night with your shorts nearly around your ankles, I came to question my own sanity." He looked at me as if he was the victim of the whole incident before continuing, "I very much considered gong to Father and telling him of your molestation."

"My _molestat_—"

"I even stood from my bed and prepared to slide through my bedroom door." he paused and looked at me intensely. After seconds ticked on, I had started to believe he'd finished his little speech or changed his mind and decided to instead kill me like I'd previously thought he would. Alas, nearly a full minute later, he regained his composure and continued on as if there was no time lapse in the very much one-sided conversation. I'd later find out why my eyes had rendered him momentarily speechless. It had something to do with his late mother but that is, yet again, another story.

"My ingenious nature has given me the idea to make you into my own little hanyou servant." The words were spoken as easily as two friends conversing about a television series. "Excuse me?" I asked, not fully believing my ears. It was my human night, after all, maybe I just wasn't hearing him rite.

He looked down on me with disdain, "Do I overestimate your intelligence, Inuyasha? Surely you are able to figure out the consequence of your opposition."

I blinked.

"You're gonna… hit me?" I asked, busying my fingers by running them along the underside of my foot I had rested in front of me on the mattress. In my defense, including the silent command at the breakfast table, Sesshomaru had never actually voiced the entirety of this 'proposition'. He'd really only half explained it and he expected my sleep deprived form to read his mind? And _please_ let us not forget the fact his pajamas were fairly easily removable, a fact I'd noticed upon the discovery of him in my room, and he looked absolutely stunning with his fine silky hair up in a high pony tail and away from his face, making his markings stand out all the more. So on top of being half dead from lack of proper rest, I had to direct my thoughts as far away from any type of indecencies my brain was prone to.

My brothers' jaw tensed considerably as he ground his teeth in what I assumed was frustration. He closed his eyes momentarily, obviously practicing a new technique Myoga, his therapist, had taught him to withhold his anger. When his eyes reappeared from behind his lids, his face was as vacant as always. "The proposition is as follows. Listen very carefully, I refuse to repeat myself." I nodded my head begrudgingly, sure I wasn't going to like what was to be said. "In exchange for my silence of your rather inappropriate activity in my room, I ask for your free will."

This time, I found my own anger mounting as I heard what Sesshomaru was proposing for what seemed like the first time. He was using information I was hoping to bring to my grave to force me into giving him free labor. My face contorted into something resembling an expression of someone who held something sour on their tongue. I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks, this time in anger. "How do you know I won't just flip this on you and tell Dad that you're trying to make me into some kinda slave!" I growled out, well as much as a human can growl. He gave a faint snort at that before answering, "It'd be impossible for you to get me in trouble without first revealing yourself, you _imbecile_."

Damn it all to hell. He'd backed me into a corner and he knew it.

I watched him with a hard look as he turned to leave, a shaky understanding finally standing between us since the incident.

"Aren't you a little pissed that you woke up to me with my dick out my pants!" I asked mostly on impulse, more than a little unnerved at his aloof attitude towards the whole conversation. I mean, I essentially just sold my soul, for crying out loud. He stood at the door way in silence, his eyes staring straight ahead and his body only half turned in my direction. "Not entirely." He spared one last glance on me with those piercing yellow eyes and I thought I saw something quick but strong flash in them before he turned away completely. "Goodnight, baby brother." he said, departing directly after his words were released into the warm night air.

I sat there silently for another few moments before picking up my last book, not that I was able to concentrate. The more I think about, the more I have to agree that maybe both of us truly had gone insane.


	4. Physical Physics

AN: Holly molly, y'all. Way to make a lonely writer feel special. Enjoy. xoxo

My voice stopped working. My legs stopped working. My eyes were incredulous and I would have toppled over if it weren't for the fact that I was seated. "You have _got_ to be fucking with me." The void expression in which my brother held assured that he was indeed genuine. I eyed the nearly foot high pile of papers and text books in further disbelief before looking back to Sesshomaru. "The guidelines are on top." He spoke, setting the pile down on my night-stand as he did. I got to my knees and shuffled over to the small table that sat beside the headboard of my bed, snatching the rubric from the top and scanning it.

"Sesshomaru…" I breathed, my voice hushed as my eyes read through the list of work that would undoubtedly take the rest of my week to complete, "This is twelfth year physics, I haven't even touched this shit yet."I grabbed my reading glasses off my pillow and put them on so that I could go through the fine print written towards the bottom of the page.

The first day of school came and went and before I knew it, I was at home that afternoon sitting in my room just a few short hours after the bus had dropped me off. As it turned out, reading those books the weekend before actually worked in my favor; the information was fresh and I still knew minor details others had forgotten along the way, having read theirs in the earlier life of summer vacation. Miroku was pissed I hadn't returned any of his calls, which shouldn't have been a surprise because I rarely ever do, and Shippou earned his fair share of bonks on the head for being an ingrate, which was not too much of a surprise either. I never really see much of my brother during school. He had his twelfth year classes and I had my… not twelfth year classes. He had his license and I took the bus.

"You have taken physics already, have you not?" he asked, still dressed in his light blue school polo and khaki slacks.

That was partially true. I'd doubled up in science classes freshmen and sophomore year so that I could get to college level work my last two years before graduating. "That was Pre-Physics; it was really only an introduction class I took to get the credit. It's got nothin' on this…" I let my eyes fly back up the paper again and scoffed, pulling off my glasses and sitting the sheet down in my lap, "…this I can't do, not if you want a good grade." Sesshomaru didn't acknowledge my words as he looked at the items rested on my dresser with minor interest, running his fingers over a beaded necklace my grandmother had given me before moving onto the little glass figurines I got for Christmas every year, somewhat of a tradition on my mother's side."That is why I have brought you the books." He said, not giving me a chance for a counter argument before moving on in the conversation.

"Why do you have this collection?" he asked, his voice monotone and his eyes downcast, eying the pinky sized glass Teddy-Bears and Ginger-Bread men while his fingers grazed over their surface.

I grit my teeth in irritation, "This is gonna take me at least a week to do." I ground out, hoping he would take pity; a ludicrous thought in itself. Sesshomaru again payed me no mind as he studied the contents on my dressers surface, silky silver hair unbound and laying down his back to meet and abrupt end at the hem line of his school polo. I'd always admired his hair, even before you-know-what happened. It was shiny and it glowed in even the dimmest light and though it was thin, it made up for it in beautiful length and health that glimmered and lifted with the faintest of movements. Damn him and his beauty, this entire situation was all his fault.

"It is due the thirteenth." He informed, picking up a glass dolphin in between two fingers before placing it back and moving on to an elaborate kitten. I paled, "Of _this month_!" I asked, my voice rising higher then intended in both volume and pitch. Surely he hadn't expected me to be able to put together a science project of this level in _three days._ That was just impossible, especially for someone who only knew the basic aspects of the subject. "Do not be modest, Inuyasha." He assured, picking up on the panic in my tone, "You excel in this field of study."

I blanched. Did that count as a compliment? Had Sesshomaru ever complimented me before? When I had thought back on it, I couldn't remember a time that he had. We'd never been a close pair of siblings; our relationships really hadn't started budding until that momentous summer night in his room. Ahh well, the flowers that blooms in adversity are the rarest and most beautiful of all, as Mr. Disney would say.

"Sesshomaru, I really don't think—"

"No choice."

I blew air into my cheeks and clutched my eyes shut. God dammit this was so exasperating! Now not only did I have my own homework to complete, but a monster physics project I knew next to nothing about! Who the fuck gets projects on the first day of school! Damn him and his advanced placement, this entire situation was all his fault. I let out the air I'd been holding in when he called my name, his tone holding the smallest hint of amusement. "Yes, _brother_?" I responded, not bothering to keep the irritation from soaking into my words. "About your earlier statement referring to my grade?" Sesshomaru prompted, his eyes still traveling among the sea of figurines that, besides the necklace, was the only thing that littered the dressers surface. I gulped, "What of it?" He ran a clawed hand through the liquid silk that was his hair before answering, facing me as he did so, "I would hate to have the awkward conversation with our father pertaining to your… personal hobbies if I weren't to get the appropriate score."

I let myself deflate and my head fall into my criss-crossed legs as I made a sound similar to the roar of a lion cub, cursing the feeling of the heat that gathered in my cheeks at the mention of _that night_.My entire body stiffened as I felt the mattress shift in front of me, signaling that my brother had joined me on the small twin-sized bed. I felt my arousal rise almost instantly at the feeling of having Sesshomaru so close and in the absolute perfect location. "Come, Inuyasha, do not be pettish." His voice betrayed no signs of noticing that his actions brought forth a rather indecent affect on his younger sibling. I bit my lip as I felt a small tapping on the top of my head, a silent command to sit up straight. I complied hesitantly, not wanting to find out what he'd do if I'd kept my position. My hands instantly went to gather in my lap, hoping to hide the now semi-erect member sure to show through my light cotton sweat-pants. Damn him and his effect on me, this entire situation was all his fault.

When I finally found the gall to look at him, his eyes weren't trained on mine, but something slightly above my head. My blush burned deeper when I realized what he was studying and it only caused me to bite my lower lip harder, torn between freeing my phallus to cover the over-sized puppy ears or letting his eyes stay until his interest waned. I decided to wait it out and push my ears as far back as possible, hoping they'd be concealed behind thick white locs of hair. I'd always hated my ears, for as long as I could remember. They were just so bloody different then everyone else's. "Do you know what the appropriate score is, little brother?" he asked, his eyes finally straying and trailing down white fluffy bangs to meet my golden stare. "An eighty-five?" I squeaked, my voice straining from the stress the evening had brought with it. Okay, I knew _that_ wasn't the right answer but, I could have hope. Sesshomaru gave a faint snort from his position across from me, busying his hands by worrying the ends of the hair that now brushed his khaki clad thighs due to his slightly slouched form. It was then that my eyes darted to his hands, watching one pinch and pick through his silken strands before looking to the other.

He held a small glass sphere, no larger than a mandarin orange, in the palm of his right hand. My eyes grazed over the dips and curves that were smoothly engraved in the delicate ball, giving it the unmistakable replication of a full moon. How befitting. "A ninety…" I asked, my voice now hardly higher than a whisper and my eyes trained on the figurine. I faintly remembered it from more than a few Christmases back, when the snow was piled high and football was blaring the television to life. The heart-warming scene brought a tender smile to my face. "Guess again." His deep and desolate tone of voice brought me back to the present and I looked to bright yellow eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, the ghostly smile still dimly shining on my face, "Ninety-five." My final guess, hoping he wasn't as cruel as to expect a perfect score.

He wafted his nose haughtily in the air before answering, his eyes now on the window across the room, "At the very least."

I blew out an exaggerated breath, "Whatever." I managed to huff out before leaning my back against the wooden headboard and letting my head fall to it as well, my neck inadvertently bared to the full blooded Inu.

Sesshomaru looked back to me with a distant expression, "You still haven't answered my question." He stated, his hands now letting the translucent moon roll between his fingers, my gaze following it wherever it landed, "My… uh… My mom's sister says they're good luck so she gives me new ones on Christmas." I answered, picking up my head and looking out the window. The evening was catching up with us and the sun was nowhere to be found, undoubtedly now resting so she could reappear even stronger to battle against the moon and earn her spot in the sky.

Sesshomaru relocated the bulk of his hair onto his right shoulder, letting his fluid fingers braid the strands of silver chalice into a heavy rope down his midsection, "There are over fifty of these glass toys, Inuyasha. Surely you don't believe your fortune has bettered because of them." His tone was empty but his eyes were set to glow in the darkening bedroom and I saw another something strong and quick flash through them, though it died out quickly just as it did the last time. I shrugged my shoulders at him, letting my eyes trail the now fully braided hair he held in his grip. "Well, I been getting 'em in fours since I was born so that'll explain the numbers." I stated in regard to his first statement, "As for the luck? Who knows, it could be worst."

His bright yellow eyes turned to the mountainous pile of physics books and worksheets that still sat abandoned next to my head, "That is doubtful." He rose with that statement said before exiting the room just as quietly as he'd entered, leaving me in his after-wake to dedicate three days of labor into a project he'd put his name onto.

Damn him and… Just damn him! All of this was _entirely his fault_!


	5. Faint Flattery

AN: The original Chapter 5 is being a total bother to write so here is some itty-bitty-little fluff to tie y'all over until it's been birthed.

I vaguely remember watching him sit the objects down on my desk before turning to me expectantly, clearly believing I was cognizant enough to give him a comprehensible explanation on Stephen Hawking, a person I wouldn't mind _never_ thinking about _ever_ again. My mind barely registered my movements as my feet instinctively took me to the bed, a spot I embraced with open arms and fell to oblivion before my head even hit the pillow.

I was really fucked up. Counting the night I stayed up reading for school, I hadn't had a full nights rest in four days and it had everything to do with Sesshomaru's physics project being an absolute _bitch_ to complete. You see, the purpose of the project was to research a famous physicist and examine all of their theories and experimental findings. Simple enough, right? Right. So, Sesshomaru had been assigned Stephen Hawking who'd done all this super fantabulous theoretical data and shit blah blah blah, black-hole theory, blah blah blah, gravitational singularities. Trust me, it's not worth repeating. After I did all this massive research, which took a good three hours, I had to create a PowerPoint this ass hole could present to the class, I had to make a display-board with information proving one of Hawking's unfinished hypotheses, I had to make fifty vocabulary note-cards on relevant words pertaining to twelfth year Physics, and finally create a faux physical structure of Hawking radiation. After all was torturously said and done, I emailed Sesshomaru the PowerPoint and handed him the physical structure, note-cards, and display-board as if it were made of priceless china. Those same items he'd just carelessly dumped on my desk like I hadn't dedicated blood, sweat, and tears into them.

I heard his footsteps in my distant mind but was hardly hanging on the brinks of wakefulness by the time he reached me. He leaned over my still form, a fact I knew to be true by the feeling of stray hair sweeping over his shoulder and tickling my nose. I sniffed, vainly trying to remove the feather soft strands before letting my hand come up and swat them away. Sesshomaru looked to my hooded eyes and parted lips with an unreadable expression before nudging my head to try and rouse me again, but to no prevail. I was out cold. "Inuyasha." He called, still in need of the information. "Is it safe to assume you expect me to present this project to the class with no prior knowledge?" My eyes fluttered open in a sign of false watchfulness when his minty and warm breath kissed my features before vanishing in the air around us. "I e-mailed you… PowerPoint…" I managed to say before my eyes rolled to the back of my head again and darkness swept across my senses. My brother remained above me, trying to connect the dots my befuddled mind drew out for him, "This PowerPoint is self-explanatory?" he questioned again, finally seeming to understand. I gave a startling yawn after a small silence, "Hai…" I breathed out, letting my legs stretch further down the mattress in order to get in a more comfortable position.

Soft snores filtered out through my nose when I felt my brothers presence disappear only to reappear moments later. I opened my eyes one final time to see Sesshomaru lift a thick blanket and let it fall over me for heat. I looked to his sharp features briefly, letting my eyes wonder in admiration before falling behind my lids again, "You're… so pretty." I whispered, more to myself then to anyone else. Something in the corners of my mind was screaming at me but I just hadn't the energy to explore it further. Sesshomaru paused for a short time before he let a warmth fill into his eyes, feeling it safe for there was no one conscious to witness it. He put his hand to mine, untangling the loc of hair I had subconsciously fisted into my fingers with a gentleness I had never felt before. "Duly noted, little brother." His words were lost on my unhearing ears and I only snuggled closer to the comforter when he left the room, project materials in hand, to read over the information laid out for him on Stephen Hawking.


	6. Killer Cleaning Pt 1

AN: I'm leaving the country this weekend and I won't be back until late next Saturday. Please don't forget about me, I'll update as soon as I get home. Also, this chapter is kind of PWP; the next chapter will get more serious. Kind of. Enjoy.

I gave out a guttural moan of pure bliss as I sat up straight in my bed after sleeping in for what felt like the first time in months. It'd been two days since I forked over Sesshomarus physics project and no small amount of relief was felt when I returned home that Friday afternoon to fall right back into my bed; my beautiful, fluffy, soft bed. Now as I wake up, free from any Sesshomaru related responsibilities, I couldn't be happier it was Saturday. I had a tune in my head and a smile on my face as I threw off the heavy wool blanket that wrapped my form and stepped onto plush blue carpet. The sun was shining brightly through my lone window, the house felt free of Sesshomarus presence, and I actually _didn't_ have a morning wood. These were all good omens; this was to be a good day.

I stood up and lifted my arms to the heavens in order to give my back a good stretch before heading the bathroom door at the opposite end of the room. My stomach gave a low growl of demand and I figured it wasn't too late in the morning for a good breakfast, a thought I would have contemplated further if it weren't for a bright foreign object that caught the corner of my eye. I turned to the yellow sticky-note hanging in the middle of my bedroom door and squinted, ineffectively trying to read its message from the distance I stood. I paused, momentarily considering relieving myself and getting to the note later before curiosity got the best of me and I shuffled closer to the doorframe, the air in my room suddenly feeling too cold on my bare chest and arms. My nose nearly touched the wooden surface before Sesshomarus graceful cursive handwriting became clear and the words '_Clean My Room'_ sat in front of my eyes. I skidded back a few feet in surprise before returning to snatch the note and rip it into confetti to fall at my feet. In truth, even though I truly was pretty pissed, I was more freaked out then anything. I never did understand how he got in and out of my room so quietly; I may be hanyou, but I can hear pretty damn well if I may say so myself.

I stomped my way to the bathroom before stomping my way down the stairs and to the kitchen, my mood considerably dimmed in comparison to when I'd first risen. The poor glass bowl I snatched from the cabinet almost didn't make it through the day after it was so carelessly handled. I ate from it in silence, staring at the opposing wall I was sitting in front of with a scowl. It was then my mother walked into the area, flashing me a toothy grin behind her wide designer sunglasses, "Your father and I are going into town to run some errands." She spoke, grabbing an apple as she went, "Do you need anything?" she asked, pausing fleetingly to look at me for an answer. I grunted in response before stuffing another spoonful of cereal into my mouth, entirely _not_ in the mood to have conversation. "Good, well your brother left earlier this morning to go to a college Open House." She called over her shoulder as she exited the kitchen, "We'll be back later!"

I continued on as if she'd never been there after I heard the garage door shut and her engine roar. My father ran through not a moment later, restating much of what my mother had just informed me of before taking his leave as well, assumedly joining her in the car. "Love you, son! See you this afternoon!" I heard him call, not giving me a chance of response before letting the door shut behind him.

A few damaged dishes and heavy footfalls later, I found myself in front of my brothers closed bedroom door, absolutely frozen. Based on the events that took place the last time I'd been in that room, I'd decided it definitely was not a place I could control myself in and I hated the thought of being uncontrollable; it was part of the reason my first time drinking was my last time drinking. Part of the reason. I can't even begin to tell _that_ tale.

After I weighed my options in my mind a bit, a question came to me. Besides _that night_, when was the last time I'd truly spent more than five minutes in Sesshomarus room? When was the last time I'd actually had a good look around? It had to have been before I passed the fifth grade, that I was sure of. Another few moments of silence passed by before I convinced myself to lift my hand to the doorknob and turn. Once I'd finally gotten the door open, after another few moments of indecision, my jaw fell to the ground. There wasn't a single spot on his carpeted floor that wasn't covered in one thing or another. There were more clothes that plagued the bedroom then that sat hung up in the open closet, an open closet that was housing a massive stack of graded work and various projects that spilled over and out the opened closet door. Plastic cups and coffee mugs sat on nearly every hard surface the room had to offer, a couple shone brightly on the windowsill while more were empty and over turned on the floor and bookshelf. His trashcan sat in the distant corner of the room, small and overflowing with balled up line paper and printed word, clearly abandoned assignments Sesshomaru had given up on and undoubtedly restarted. Tennis shoes and bedroom slippers were discarded at random places, some in a pair and some separated from their other. The only spot in the chaotic bedroom that was _kind of_ orderly was the queen sized mattress that took the spot on the wall left of the door and across from the open window.

I walked to the not so neatly made bed, stepping on and over clothes and hard objects as I went. I don't know what possessed me to climb on top of that bed and plant my face into his pillow, but I did. It could have been the intoxicating scent of my brother that wafted from the sheets or maybe those sleepless nights had really gotten to my head. Like I said, I don't know what told me to do it but as soon as I felt myself relax into the soft material, my mind seemed to take its own action and endless visions of Sesshomaru played behind my eyes and sent a pleasurable sensation down my spine. I was in that delicate stage between sleep and wakefulness, my entire body comfortable and cozy, when his scent filled my nose and I choked on it as my mind pulled the cruelest trick it ever has. I could nearly feel those long elegant fingers upon my skin while his hot lips caressed my neck and shoulders. I preached my brother's name shamelessly from my lips when I felt him move lower on my body, tasting and nipping at the skin of my back as he did. He traveled down my midsection torturously slow until he finally reached my now straining erection, his hand held there tight in between my weight and the mattress my hips rested on. I held my breath and clutched the pillow my head rested upon until I was sure my claws ripped through the material, a fact I found to be true later on in the day.

I opened my mouth in a soundless groan when I felt his free hand come up and part my fleshy cheeks before plunging his hot tongue mercilessly into me at the same moment his hand tightened around my shaft and pumped. The sensation of Sesshomarus tongue coupled with the tender usage of his hand around my member had me panting within moments of feeling his touch at all. I found myself straining to breathe properly as he let his slippery wet tongue slip from inside me only to circle my entrance and plunge in again, all while his hand kept a fast and steady rhythm up and down my sex. The pleasure was explosive; the feeling seemed to course through my veins alongside my very life force and I felt Sesshomarus touch in every possible part of my body, inside and out. "Sessh—" I cried out breathlessly, unsuccessfully trying to rub my hips harder into his hand and deeper against his tongue all at once, "Sessh— I—I'm gonna…" my statement left unfinished and my moan sounded as I emptied an endless stream of chalky liquid onto the bed sheets below and collapsed. My entire body seemed to unwind, muscle by muscle and I shivered as I felt Sesshomarus presence seemingly disintegrate into nothing but the air above me.

Once I'd come down from my orgasmic high, I stiffened, releasing Sesshomarus goose feather pillow in realization. "Fuck…" I whispered, sitting up on my knees and separating myself from the sticky substance that now coated the once silvery cotton bed sheets. "Fuck, fuck, _fuck!_" I chanted from my position on the bed. I fell asleep… It was a dream, I mean it bloody _had_ to be a dream! Shit, I mean I haven't had a wet dream since the dark days of middle school and I thought I'd left them back there. Apparently not. My head swung around my surroundings to find it just as Sesshomaru had left it: a complete and total mess. A complete and total mess I was drowning in the middle of — and I don't just mean the state of the room.

* * *

Wet Dream: A series of mental images and emotions occurring during sleep; followed by involuntary ejaculation.


	7. Happily Hopeful

AN: Sweet baby Jesus, I rewrote this chapter so many times. Please, enjoy.

I lugged my feet through the hall with a sour expression, quickly growing tired of being called into Sesshomarus room and forced to trek back and forth from his doorway to mine. I put a hand to the door and pushed open, once again completely ignoring the rooms other occupant and settling my glare strictly onto my venomous older brother. My grip on the door frame was tight and I didn't bother unclenching my teeth as I spoke, "_What_?" My brother sat with yellow eyes still focused on the paper he held, his hair bound and his stance unaffected by my less then friendly greeting, which only served to grate on my nerves. I stood in silence for another few moments while my brother read on, clearly not feeling my presence acknowledgeable. My eyes dragged their way down his frame involuntarily and I painfully clamped down on my lip as punishment, wanting nothing more than to stay angry at his treatment of me, not drooling over his… well, his everything. Things never do work out the way I want them to.

It'd been scarcely a day since I spent over four hours cleaning up my brothers' room and already it began to show signs of returning to its original state: a pigsty. Sesshomarus room being a 'mess' is the understatement of the century. After my _completely accidental_ and _unintentional_ incident, I spent a good amount of time just scrubbing his mattress down to try and brush away any type of _anything_ that could hint at my being there at all. His sheets were washed so many times, the inside of the washing machine began to tint the same color. However, for once in _such_ a long time, the Gods seemed to be smiling down on me when they delivered a mildly sick Sesshomaru to his home that evening with a stuffy nose as read as the autumn leaves. The poor fucker couldn't smell a thing and God dammit if I didn't nearly do a back flip.

"Naraku wants some water."

My evened eyes switched to the spider demon for what seemed like the first time of the day, a contradictory statement in itself seeing as the amount of times I'd been called to this exact spot in the last twenty-four hours had to be reaching a dozen. My clutch on the wooden door-frame tightened considerably when Naraku's taunting smile and fluid wave reached my eyes, his objective clearly to infuriate me further. _Mission accomplished_, asshole. "Fiji." Naraku ordered, repositioning himself on the bed otherwise covered in textbooks and school papers. I retracted my nails from the doorframe before turning on my heal and heading for the kitchen, the feeling of a menacing raincloud beginning to form just over my head.

I skidded down the steps in a mood as dark as night, ignoring my parents happy faces and cheeky smiles on my way to the kitchen. I snatched a glass out of the cupboard before setting it on the counter and heading for the refrigerator, grumbling about wicked older brothers as I did. I stopped my rant in favor of taking a calming breath against the cool and relaxing air of the opened fridge, reaching for the nearly frozen bottle of Fiji water only when I felt I wouldn't poke a hole through the plastic. "Get you a water – I'll get you a water, alright." I mumbled with a sudden change of plan in mind. I opened the sealed bottle of Fiji water before downing its content into the glass and putting a clawed finger into my mouth. Then, after I let my finger stirred around a bit, I dipped the saliva coated digit into the glass and stirred it around for good measure. "One glass of water, coming rite up."

A small walk and a flight of stairs later, I entered the room that lay disorderly and vacant of the eldest Tashio son before settling my eyes onto the seated form of Naraku with a pang of uncertainty. _Maybe_ I felt a _smidgen_ of guilt for defiling his water in such a way; it wasn't exactly _his_ fault my own brother was a blackmailing spawn of hell. I was beginning to rethink my decision as I gently turned the glass in my hand and stood just beyond the doorway of the room. Naraku looked to me expectantly, his eyes darting first to the water then back to me, "Let's go, piss-puppy, do you think I got all fucking day?" he inquired, setting aside the laptop he'd held in front of him and training ruby red eyes strictly on a familiar golden set. My face fell indignantly and I paused briefly before resuming my path with a new found vigor towards my task, ignorant of the dark haired hanyou's alternate intentions and, once I'd reached him, his actions were far too fast for my retraction. Naraku has always been like that and my guess is nothing's changing anytime soon when concerning this particular spider demon. He next to never does what you actually _want_ him to do, which is usually to leave you the hell alone, and he almost always has some underlining meaning to literally everything he does which pretty much makes him the most annoying being on the planet. To add to all this aggravation, he is also one of Sesshomarus closest friends, which really isn't saying much since Sesshomaru doesn't make forming friendships a habit. Counting Naraku, the only other person Sesshomaru would publicly dame a 'friend' was Kouga and don't I know how hard it is to get even that far with my brother.

To recap, you should have gotten two things from this tirade: one being that Naraku is a worthless piece of shit that I wouldn't waste the energy to scrape off the bottom of my shoe _and_ two being that since he is questionably one of Sesshomarus chosen 'friends', he might actually have some form of a heart somewhere hiding in the deepest pits of his body. However, you can imagine my unpleasant surprise when, instead of just taking the fucking glass, Naraku wrapped his fingers around my wrist and pulled me so close, my knees touched the beds edge. I bared my teeth at him, trying unsuccessfully to wretch myself away from his grip but the harder I tugged, the tighter his hand held. "Get. Off. Me!" I strained, my voice jumping with each pull I delivered. "But it's been so long since I've last been here, haven't you missed me?" he laughed as he spoke and I saw the humor in his eyes and heard it laced through his voice before I scoffed, "It's been, like, two weeks since the last time you free loaded off us, which is like three seconds when pertaining to you." I mumbled, abandoning the glass of water to the wobbly surface of a psychology textbook so that I could use my free hand to try and pry open Naraku's long, cold fingers. "And you only left 'cause your parents sent you across the country 'cause nobody wants you around." I muttered, wanting only to wipe that taunting smile from him face.

He only broadened his grin, letting his eyes sparkle with unclothed merriment, "That is true." He spoke, sighing in forged sorrow, "I showed them, didn't I? But, come," I yelped when my slightly smaller frame was forced down beside him on the queen-sized bed, his hand still set tight around my wrist."Let us not speak of the past – I'm back now and with a question for you." His voice went unaffected by my now switched tactic of flinging my arm about, a motive that shook us both, "I'd… rather…" I panted out, giving up on the overexerting exercise in favor of my original approach: unsuccessfully trying to curl my fingers under his. "I'd rather die than answer anything you want to know!"

My voice was full of frustration and my stance was stiff, all sure signs that Naraku was doing what he does best. "Last I was here, you were never so… docile with your brother." He evened his eyes upon me as he spoke and, though I could still see a fraction of the girth that was always there, there was a bit of weightiness along side of it. I froze all my movements instantly before responding, this unwarranted conversation teetering much too close to the unspeakable for my own comfort, "I don't know what you're talking about." I lied, letting my eyes dart from his face to the bedspread we sat on out of nervousness, cursing the blush I could feel deepening with every breath. His face broke out into a crooked grin at his notice of the stain on my cheeks, his eyes refilling with its usual hilarity, "You two fuckin'?" he questioned, letting his grip finally loosen upon my flesh just enough to barely hang on. "_No_, you perverted little _shit._" I growled out, letting my wrist slip from under his scaly skin to curl up against my own chest for warmth. His smile only brightened at my response while his eyes seemed to look into my thoughts and find his own answers to the questions he seemed to thrive on, "But you _want_ to fuck him!" Naraku assumed, gathering thick waves of hair in his hands and pulling it over one shoulder for his fingers to run through. "Hey, you don't see it too often anymore, but demons used to do it all the time way back when – inbreed I mean." He informed, looking to me with his eyes brightened and his expression curious, as if he were at home watching a favorite dramatic television show and not making postulations about my life.

"_I do not_ want to have sex Sesshomaru." I hissed, afraid the demon in question may be lurking somewhere in ear shot. Naraku snorted at my change of tone and increased his own volume out of pure ridicule, "Sesshomaru's not here!" he yelled, laughing at his own joke after he was through letting his voice echo off the walls. I let my ears fall against my hair to spare their sensitivity. "You guys are outta ink so he went to the store." He breathed out, letting his finger come up and flick away an invisible tear left over from his exaggerated mirth.

I crossed my arms over my chest, irritated beyond belief over this entire weekend being flushed down the toilet alongside my life if I didn't figure out a way out from under my brothers' thumb; being in such close contact with Naraku only seemed worsen my mood additionally. Big surprise there. Not.

I made a move to stand and rid myself of this unnecessary irritancy only to have my wrist ceased once more and my skin chilled by his snowy white hands, "_Why _is your skin so _gross_?" I questioned, fighting the feeling of my stomach rolling against my spine in revulsion. Naraku looked at me blankly before glancing at his arm. He looked back to me and shrugged, the movement forcing some of the dark strands to slip away and return to his back. "I talked to Kouga." He started, paying no attention to my resumed struggle to remove him. "Congradu-fucking-lations." I responded, ready to bite the offending limb that trapped me. "What a conversation we had, Kouga and I." Naraku stated, letting his grip tighten once again. I let my eyes dart to his suspiciously, "What exactly are you getting at…" I asked, my shoulders tense and my ears standing straight. Naraku gave yet another dramatic sigh before speaking again, letting thick and dark eyelashes flutter innocently against the soft skin under his eyes as he did, "He told me about… oh just some crazy time you two had a couple years back."

My eyes widened at this new information and I stood silent for another few moments, not quite sure how to respond. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."I balled my fist together in my lap, finding my voice a mere unintentional whisper. Naraku gave another bit of boisterous laughter before speaking, his lips holding the darkest of smirks, "Do you always say that when you don't want to tell the truth?" he asked, letting the full of his hair return to its original position. I shook my head, trying to physically remove my mind of this whole ordeal, "Fuck you, Naraku." I declared, feeling robbed of my peace of mind and letting the full extent of my resentment translate through my eyes. He gave me a cheeky smile in response, "I get that a lot. Two-hundred bucks and I won't tell Sesshomaru."

I cocked a brow with a new found interest in the conversation for the first time since forced to take part in it, "Why…" I paused to gather my thoughts, not completely sure if my question would reveal too much to the inquisitive hanyou, "Why would Sesshomaru care?" I couldn't squash the streaks of hope that were wedged deep into my eyes that—just maybe—I was possibly considerable in my brothers eyes. Naraku gave me a knowing smile, as if he had a good look into the future and already knew what would become of Sesshomaru and I. Hell, knowing Naraku, being the perceptive little shithole he is, maybe he already had. "Two hundred bucks, Inuyasha."

So I did. 'He'll find out some day' and 'Better sooner than later' were but some of the thoughts that ran through my head, trying to convince me not to let Naraku take the two hundred dollars I'd been saving for months but Naraku had given me the smallest possible piece of optimism towards getting something that I admired immensely – and I was entirely unwilling to give that up for anything; even though Sesshomaru was but a beautiful shiny toy hung up just too high on the shelf for me to reach, that awe would ultimately grow into loads of mushy, sticky, sappy love – but let me not get ahead of myself.

Rest assured, I no longer felt bad for the water.


	8. Essential Entrapment

AN: Greetings, happy Rosh Hashanah. Enjoy.

My dreams were sweet, filled with soft butterfly kisses from dancing chocolate bears, and my bed was warm and comforting. It was a moonless Sunday night that brought on both my humanity and the new drafty season of fall. Weeks had passed since I was robbed of my money in exchange for even more secrets being kept from the light and the days went without significance. Nothing had changed; Sesshomaru still held no mercy when concerning the favors he asked of me and I still complied, no sensible plans of washing myself of the sticky situation coming to mind.

My body tensed and relaxed in sync with the constant knock that echoed from the other side of my bathroom door until my eyes finally fluttered open and gazed confusedly into the thick darkness of night. I put a trembling hand to my hairline, trying to whip away black locs from my forehead while decluttering my mind of the sleepy state it was trapped in. I jumped a mile high when the noise sounded again before abandoning the comforts of my bed in favor of stumbling over to the open bathroom and staring at the clanking wall in bewilderment. My eyes had adjusted enough for me to recognize myself in the mirror, standing stuck to the pastel painted wall and shivering with every hit from its opposing side. I gave a childlike whimper of despair, already mourning the loss of the sleep I'd be cheated out of before slogging my way the short distance to my brothers bedroom and flinging open his door just in time to see an unrecognizable object, no doubt one of many, being flung across the room and hitting the wall opposite of its assailant. The same wall that, if you were to be on the other side, enclosed the small bathroom that sat connected to my own bedroom.

"Stop it." I rasped, my voice holding but a fraction of its intended threatening tone. My eyes registered the slight outline of my brothers seated form but not much else and I cursed myself for forgetting the sensitivity my sight held on the new moon. My fuzzy vision recognized a shift in my brothers position as he noticed my company and I blinked my eyes against their extensive want to close before clarifying, my only objective being to return to my own room. "Stop throwing shit—" Sesshomaru gave a lazy stretch that went unnoticed through my weak sight, "I refuse to converse with you from this distance." he interrupted, letting his head cock to the side as he did. I huffed, "I don't want to _converse_ with you." I said, letting softened hands run down the length of my face in attempted comfort. Sesshomaru let a gap fill the conversation, speaking only when he felt fit, "I was unaware you had a choice." He stated, tucking one of several thick pillows sprawled across his bed under his chin so that he could look to me while laying on his front.

I cursed his name too many times to count in that short minute of travel but teetered my way over to him none the less, letting my feet drag as I did and stopping a safe distance away, just in case you-know-who got happy. Sesshomaru blinked up at me from his position in his bed, his hair hanging long, dormant, and gathered so high on the top of his head that his paled and pointed ears were entirely visible, "Closer." He commanded, "Gods know you weren't this withdrawn the first night you wondered upon me in bed."

My face colored instantly and I spoke in a whispered hiss, "_Silence!_" I started, edging just a bit closer to the full blood, "Isn't that what you said in your 'proposition'? In exchange for your _silence_!" by that time, my voice had pitched and my breathing was aggravated and uneven, "That shit _never happened_." I finished, letting dark eyes bordered in thick black lashes weigh on my brother. Sesshomaru lay in the same position he held previously with his face set motionless and void but his eyes nearly sparkling with amusement; he'd clearly gotten the reaction he had hoped for. I snarled at him, my teeth bared and my fists by my thighs, not understanding why I was being summoned in the middle of the night simply to be toyed with, "What's your deal anyway, why're you fucking with me?" I asked, my tone back down to a frustrated whisper for fear of my parents' disturbance on the other end of the house.

His eyes hooded after being snubbed of the light held previously, "Hn." was his only response before looking back to me expectantly with a gaze a cloudy yellow. I sighed tiredly and made a move to sit, my legs criss-crossed and my hair long and in disarray about my shoulders and back, cautious still of my nearness. "This is bullshit." I mumbled, uncovering the underlying reasons my brother had left unsaid, "So because you can't sleep neither can I, is that it?" He blinked, letting his feet spread out further behind him and kick the thin blanket even farther down the mattress. Sesshomaru reached out a clawed hand and pinched a thick loc of midnight hair in between two fingers before pulling it closer to his line of sight. I yelped as my head was tugged along with the satiny strands and pulled close enough to the Inu that I could smell his milky breath and feel it ghost across my forehead. "I'd lose my sanity if I were to sit in this room any longer." He informed, his eyes never wavering their focus while examining the once ghostly white tresses he'd captured in wonderment.

I sat with my hands seated on the floor in front of my knees supporting the bulk of my weight and my eyes taking in the precious opportunity held in front of them. I inspected every minute feature placed so elegantly on my brothers' angelically angled skull, never had I been so close to him before and if we were to have an onlooker, they would witness the sight of the two Tashio sons ultimately studying each other in the midst of a moonless night. My lips broke apart and I wet them shamelessly, "Huh?" I questioned, feeling the weight of an expected response nipping on my befuddled senses. Sesshomaru let his eyes leave the hair he held before looking to me again, noting our close proximity with indifference and freeing the strands to settle back down against the planes of my chest. "How often does this transpire?" he repeated, returning his hand back to rest under the pillow that held his chin.

I shook my head of his trance, as if I could rid myself of the admiration I held by doing so, "Uh, like, once a month." I responded, letting myself slide back to my original position and my own chin fall to rest atop my collar bone, vainly trying to conceal the watery look his scent brought to my features. "Like a female." Sesshomaru inferred, considering my diffident stance with mild interest as he spoke.

I evened my eyes upon him, considerably insulted by the comparison, "_What_?" I spat, ignoring the heightening glow his eyes bared, clearly finding my presence entertaining. "Like your transitions, the menstrual cycle of a female, on average, reoccurs every twenty-eight days." He offered, drinking in my reaction as if it were ice water in the dessert. I gave a shutter of discomfort before making a noise full of pure disgust, never had I a met a guy – a fucking guy! – who spoke so freely of a girls… you know. "Why on _Earth_ do you even know that?" I questioned, my mannerism still tense with revulsion while my brother lay seemingly impervious of the shuttering emotions brought on by his grotesque choice of topic, "It is common knowledge." He stated, finding enjoyment within his precious baby brother on an otherwise sleepless night. "It's fucking nauseating is what it is." I responded, finally letting my limbs relax and my hands release the thin cotton of my sleeping pants. He gave the barest of shrugs, hardly noticeable if not for my propinquity, "There's no need to be embarrassed of your similarities, little brother." Sesshomaru taunted, his voice holding a sickening softness.

I bristled before letting anger overcome fluid thinking and control my actions, a habit I don't think I'll ever get over, "If anyone's like a girl here," I exclaimed, "it's you!" Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow in silent inquiry, "How so?" he questioned, having to fight himself for the first time in since the new decade to keep an uncharacteristic smile from lightening his expression. I scoffed, letting false confidence spread across my features, "Your – your hands." I started, crossing my arms against my bare chest as I did, "You got flimsy hands and men don't have flimsy hands." Sesshomaru frowned, quickly throwing a glance down to his fingers as if to disprove my statement. I gave a sly smirk of victory, "No reason to be embarrassed of your similarities, _brother_." I mimicked, enjoying the feeling of verbally besting Sesshomaru a bit too much. "My hands are slender." He corrected, letting a slight edge creep into his voice, "With your diminutive foot structure, it is a wonder you'd even bring the topic of size concerns into view."

I gasped, blinking my eyes in disbelief before untucking a foot from under me and taking a hard look, "They're pretty average, I thought." I remarked, letting my fingers slide down the base of the appendage in reassurance. "The average size of a common child." Sesshomaru assured. I huffed, "Yeah? Well, at least I didn't piss the bed until I was, like, fourteen. Throw your averages on that, asshole." His shoulders stiffened uncomfortably when he was reminded of the past difficulty and his eyes evened upon me in challenge, "Says the pup that used to weep whenever it thundered." He spat. I felt my fingers dig into the carpet before speaking through a clenched jaw, "Let us not be reminded of how long you had to go to a speech therapist to stop you from referring to yourself in third person—"

"Shall we reminisce on how many bones you've broken for repeatedly jumping off the roof?"

"You washed your hair four times a day until, like, last year."

"You've been convinced to eat grass."

"You bit the dentist so hard that Dad had to convince him not to sue."

"You touch yourself in response to the unconscious."

His eyes held a victorious gleam as the competition came to an end with the winnings in his favor. I cursed the humiliation that wrapped itself so tightly around my form that I felt it against my skin, "Why do you bring that up every ten Goddamn minutes!" I jeered, my jaw tensed and my eyes trained anywhere but on the Inu in front of me. Sesshomaru stayed silent, repositioning himself so that he was lying on his back and staring to the ceiling before answering, "Your reaction amuses me."

I scraped harmless human fingernails down my face and up again, hoping the rough treatment would lessen the mortification I felt, "Well, I'm glad it's fucking good for you to entertain yourself with." I mumbled, wrapping my arms about my head and bending my back until my forehead shamefully touched the sandy colored carpet. Moments of blessed silence floated by and in no time I felt my body began to return to the unconscious world rite there at the foot of my brothers bed, human muscles welcoming the needed rest after the nights strain, "Rise, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru commanded, noticing the relaxed state my form had begun to take on despite the tangled position it held. My shoulders jumped at the suddenness of my brothers voice and I groaned, finally letting my arms slide from my head to land limply at my sides, "Can't I just go back to my own damn room?" I hissed, my voice muffled and slight from my face being planted into the floor below us.

"No." Sesshomaru answered, his eyes still wide and unwavering while concentrating on the ceiling that sheltered him. I growled in protest, rising from my previous stance in order to look to the stubborn demon as I spoke, "Haven't you humiliated me enough for one damn night?" My tone had begun to steadily rise the longer I questioned him. "No." he repeated, still giving me no hints as to when I might be able to leave him, if at all before the nights end, "We have to get up for school in like two damn hours—" I begun, rolling my eyes into the back of my head when Sesshomarus interruption sounded, "Ninety-eight minutes." he informed, still keeping is muscles lax and comfortable upon the bed he rested on.

I readied my mouth for a retort, stopping only when every muscle in my body uncomfortably tensed and the hairs on my arms stood stiff and erect and I froze, my mouth held open in mid-speech and my breath still trapped in the pit of my lungs as the conversion from human to hanyou began to take its course. There was significant warmth that filled weaker human bones as they hardened with a demonic surge of strength before spreading to the blood that pumped through my heart and nourished my body. Hair and eyes lightened simultaneously, shortly followed by the elongation of my nails and teeth, both of which now showcased deadly pointed tips. My exhaustion decreased by half as the transition came to an end and the room once again dimmed down to its original hue, now barely kissed by the suns steadily rising light. I released the air that had been held within me before finally letting my mouth close and shaking the goose bumps from my skin, glancing at Sesshomaru only when I was sure all my limbs had returned to their proper workings.

"That was fascinating." He commented dully, his head now laying on its side so he could take witness and his eyes welcoming the returned flickering white canines held up and at attention near the crown of my skull. Insecurity flooded my senses and colored my face as his gaze towards my ears went unwavering, "_Quit. It."_ I ground out, letting my hands fly and land onto the twitching appendages for the sake of modesty. Sesshomarus gaze lingered for moments longer before he turned his face skyward again, staring into nothing in particular and every now and again coming up with seemingly random questions to fill the somewhat comfortably silent air around us.

And that's how it went for almost two weeks straight. More often than not, Sesshomaru would wake me up at some variable of the night in order to fill the time his seasonal insomnia left him with. I found myself wondering on several occasions during these quiet visitations why he suddenly couldn't find it in him to sleep through the night anymore but every time I'd brought up the inquiry, he'd get such a sadness in his eyes that only served to heighten my curiosity to lengths as tall as the empire state building.

But something else happened during those night time hours in my brothers company, something that happened so gradually that I nearly missed it. We'd gotten closer in some kind of way I can't quite put to words. I'd sit at the foot of his bed while he lay on his belly above me and we'd actually _talk_ to each other without the usual bickering that seemed to burrow its way into our emergent relationship. Maybe I got to know my assumed unmerciful and unyieldingly torturous older brother in a deeper way than that of which I previously held. And _maybe _I was beginning to like his entirely too blunt and annoyingly inquisitive personality just as much my body readily responded to his monstrously appealing exterior. Now, I only wished to know if the feelings were requited.


	9. Hiding Hard-ons

AN: Thanks, y'all, for being patient with these chapters. Enjoy.

"Did it work?" I whispered, not wanting to spoil the silent air that seemed to settle into the walls of the bedroom. Sesshomaru let his eyes open to the sound of my voice and stare back to the ceiling above us, "No." he stated, his stance still and unmoving upon the bed he rested on while I studied the length of him, averting my golden irises to bent knees seated below me only when I'd gotten an eye's full. His body held its trademark position as he lay on his back, rosy lips parted and motionless as they allowed each and every breath to enter and release. His frame was drowning in long tendrils of silver hair that ran in rivers while the stripes that were painted upon his cheeks and wrists sat bright and luminous amidst the nights waning fall moon. The entire scene was entirely too breathtaking for me to take whiteness to, for my senses to even fully except. I couldn't do this anymore; I was breaking – and fast. You ever seen somebody crack an egg across the counter until it shattered? Yeah, I was the egg and this whole 'Keep Sesshomaru Company All Night Every Night' _thing_ was the counter.

Staying up with Sesshomaru had really taken its toll upon me and, even as a hanyou, I had my limits when concerning proper rest. Not to mention keeping a habitually stiff crotch from view has to be listed as the most uncomfortable task ever. It was in the midst of my geology class that I figured I'd ought to do something to try and help my weary older sibling, if not for his benefit then for whatever was left of my sanity. After searching my exceptional hanyou brain for sleeping rituals, I came up with, what I thought, was the golden idea. Sesshomarus existing consciousness showed otherwise.

I sighed dejectedly, my face downcast while my hands lay bunched in my lap. It took forever to convince him to even put his lips to the steamy substance and for what? No reaction. "Warm milk always worked when I was a kid." I mumbled, glancing to my elder for but a moment before returning my gaze to its original placement. "To even consider my current state comparable to your childhood troubles is laughable." He voiced, his derisive tone only serving to rouse resentment, "Well, don't hesitate to speak up if you ever come up with any ideas!" I grumbled with a tone low and harsh, "How often does this shit happen anyway?" Sesshomaru remained as he was, not giving my query any signs of response. He kept his sights on the ceiling as if only it held answers to the ridicule consciousness served him these past nights. "It is annual." He informed, remaining as he was while he spoke. I let a small gap fill the conversation as I sat, indecisive on whether or not to probe deeper, "…Do you know _why_?" I prodded, watching his stance intently for signs not otherwise given.

My gaze switched to the curling of his fingertips and the slight downturn of otherwise petal smooth lips and I sighed, mimicking my brothers' stance above me with tiresome bones and abstaining any further plans of getting him to sleep – this night. I let the fuzzy fibers of the carpet run against the skin of my back as I too got comfortable sprawled out and looking to the ivory colored ceiling that enclosed us both, hoping to discover the same answers Sesshomaru seemed to be searching for himself.

However, answers eluded us both because two nights later, I was back again.

* * *

Sesshomaru gave my glowingly animate look a blank counterpart as I proposed a brand new idea to him. He placed a well fluffed pillow under his stomach and looked to me, at attention, "Do what you must." He drawled out, exponentially more willing to participate in the proposal then previously. Whether intended or not, Sesshomaru had began to place the smallest fractions of hope into my sleep based schemes; he had begun to find some semblance of light strong enough to filter through the yearly restlessness that plagued him since before even his earliest memories as a toddler. What he had found in me is someone that was willing to help with something that was never told to anyone else before, a weakness never exposed but to his libidinous little brother and only by chance. The sole reason I had even the smallest bit of insight into the issue was because the year I happened to be caught with my pants around my ankles was the year he seemed to grow sick of bearing through numerous sleepless nights alone.

I opened the storybook with confidence, almost too certain the fairytale would work as intended. How I forgot that nothing actually ever works as intended when dealing my thorny brother is beyond me, "Once upon a time—"

"In what period is this storyline?" Sesshomaru interrupted, yellow irises hooded and set on gold, "You're, like… not supposed to ask questions." I informed, not even bothering to look to the fair Inu before continuing, "In a far away—"

"How am I to understand if unallowed to question?" he proposed, blinking long elegant lashes against the sensitive flesh under his eyes, "You don't need to _understand_." I began, "The story is to relax you and shit so you can go to bed." I slid black-rimmed reading glasses from my nose as I finished, looking to the full blood dead on. "Storytelling holds no correlation to sleep." He stated, letting his chin burrow further into the pillow that supported his upper-body. I spoke with a tense jaw, "Because clearly _you're_ the expert on sleep!" I hissed, annoyance sewn into my features and sarcasm buried into my tone while Sesshomaru lay unaffected, staring down to my disgruntled appearance with indifference, "No need to become upset, Inuyasha."

I let my teeth grind against each other, closing my eyes against the irritation before beginning again, "Let's just fucking _pretend_ that everything takes place in the feudal era, okay?" Sesshomaru gave a single nod before falling silent again and leaving my voice room to build the tale of beautiful princesses alongside scaly dragons that ignited fire with a solitary breath.

I was towards the middle of the fiction when needles seemed to scurry across the skin of my foot. I ignored the uncomfortable touches, shaking my foot in attempt to free myself of it before stilling my lips and glancing down my nose at the itching limb. My entire body tensed in discomfort when sighting the nickel sized arachnid that sat loosely on my heel, "Ew." I expressed, reaching a clawed hand down in hopes of capturing the insect and jumping when it paced a few steps back, avoiding its end by mere centimeters. I crinkled my nose at the six legged creature, reaching for it yet again and hopping to my full height when it jumped to my ankle, climbing steadily up onto a cotton clad knee in its pursuit to avoid a premature death.

My shoulders trembled tensely as I swatted at the insect once more, missing it yet again and watching it circle the strip of fabric it was seated upon before attempting to climb higher ahead my body. I yelped, hopping onto the nearest surface in hopes of shaking the nuisance from my thigh and onto the floor from which it came. My eyes scanned my figure once I'd landed atop the soft cushion of Sesshomarus bed and I breathed a sigh of relief, releasing the tension that had wound into my body from the scare. I ran a hand through my hair in paranoia before twisting my neck so that my sight could reach my back and find it to be just as I'd left it. However, the relief was short-lived because as soon as my head was repositioned to its proper placing, the point of my nose nearly bumped with Sesshomarus and my eyes widened, recognizing my placement upon his mattress and willing every fiber in my body to remove itself. Every limb I owned held a disconnect to my brain as they sat, immobile and uncooperative. All I could do was stare to the glowing set of eyes that bore into mine, making my heart thud faster the longer I remained. I was close enough to him for his scent to surround us both, blanketing its fume in a thick wave while I looked to his faultlessly sculpted features that blazed just that much more beautiful the closer you got to it.

Sesshomarus skin seemed to have never bore a scratch or blemish for it appeared so flawlessly smooth and even more so from the lack of distance I sat. I could nearly count the lashes upon his eyes and the strands across his hairline as I crouched, spellbound and practically chest to chest with my elder. "What difference proximity makes." He observed, "You cannot seem to still your lips when laid across the floor but at eye level you fall silent." I watched absolutely frozen as his vision switched to the lips in question, his eyes roaming over the entrance shamelessly. Everything was too much for me; Sesshomaru was simply too close for my raging hormones to handle and I could feel the warmth his body threw out against the skin of my midsection and the flesh of my knees. Had Sesshomaru lost his mind? Maybe I wasn't the only one affected by lack of sleep, clearly he too grew fuzzy when up through the night. Either that or I must truly be losing it.

Sesshomarus stare lay unwavering as he gave the impression of contemplation, speaking only after a considerable silence, "You think I'm 'pretty'." he informed, his eyes returning to my widened gaze with an accusatory light within them. I gave him no response, leaving the mortified expression my face was contorted into give enough information itself, "These are your words, baby brother." He clarified, recognizing the confusion wading from my tense shoulders and quavering canines at my crown. I let my mind comb through memories, old and new, but couldn't remember a single incident where that confession left the confines of my mind, "_Kay_, as if." I started, "You must be going through some kind of sleep deprivation… thing." My statement ended unsteadily, the lies told obvious. Sesshomaru looked to me attentively as he used a tone that was entirely too relaxed when considering the tension I practically felt grading against my skin, "Even if my words were anything but truth, your actions are assurance enough."

I let my eyes fall to my lap, humiliated beyond belief and disbelieving of how obvious my approbation had become. "So, what of it?" I grumbled, trying my best to disappear from the very spot I inhabited. Sesshomaru stayed silent aside me, looking to the crown of my head with wondering eyes before running a clawed hand though my hair with little hesitance and stopping at flickering puppy ears, his digits fiddling with fine white fur grown there and gingerly running a satiny triangle through a finger and thumb. My breath stilled, my bones created a sudden chill throughout my body, and my hand clutched the bed-sheet it laid atop of. Sesshomarus graceful fingers created an exceptional pleasure throughout my being and all I could do was let them, my lips parted and my own hands gripping his sheets at either side of my thighs. I let my eyes close against the foreign touch until its presence disappeared completely. "Your admiration does not go unreciprocated." Sesshomaru voiced, his hands returned to rest left and right of him and his eyes set upon me.

My breath stopped at his profession and my head snapped up to greet him, the purest of shock plastered across my features. I scanned his gaze suspiciously but found nothing but a softness; a trust even, grown from a tons worth of faithful companionship that ran through an entire night and, though forced, was a learning experience for both involved. I let a fraction of the shock melt from my expression as realization hit me: he was serious. My bluntly expressive and stunningly attractive older brother actually held some liking to me as well? Was this even possible? Was this even Earth?

Left to me, Sesshomaru sat studying the emotions crossing my features with little interest, not at all distressed by his own declaration and quickly growing bored of the silence clogging the steadily brightening bedroom, "Finish your story, Inuyasha." he commanded, his voice wrenching me from my cluttered thoughts and back to the real world. I removed myself from his mattress with a quickness, never being happier to be seated upon the floor in all my days. I picked up the paper-back with shaky fingers before putting the pages to my line of sight without complaint and starting up on the tale once again.

Sometimes, I think back on that damn spider, still creeping along the floors of this world and deserving of my gratitude. Not that it'll ever get it.


	10. Mourning Men

AN: Happy chapter ten, people. Have fun.

I gave an irritated growl to the otherwise silent bedroom as I sat crouched at the foot of my brothers mattress, a position I'd gotten used to holding within the past few weeks of 'bed-side counseling'. It had gotten to the point that my exploring fingers had lifted and tossed enough of my brothers' belongings to create myself a small spot of bare carpet in the midst of all the chaos that lay upon the floor of his bedroom. I pushed the aggravation that I felt creeping into the corners of my senses back down my throat as I tried to think of where I could have possibly left my glasses that I hadn't already thoroughly searched. There were only three places in the house I could think that maybe I'd abandoned them to: one being my own bedroom, which I'd turned basically upside down, and another being the kitchen, which, after I fixed myself a quick snack, I had performed a quick look around as well. The last possible area I could think to check was that of my brothers, seeing as lately Sesshomaru's bedroom had been where most all of my night time hours had been spent at, _forcibly_ I might add.

The softened sound of rushing water humming out of the hall bathroom encouraged me to conduct an even more frenetic search for fear of Sesshomarus emergence from his morning shower; the last thing I needed before catching the bus was a half naked, freshly groomed, _wet_ Sesshomaru making an appearance and rising my hormone levels (among other things) all out of whack rite before I needed to haul my ass to school. Just not how I'd like to start my day. So I found myself creeping around while my elder was otherwise engaged in search of my lone pair of reading glasses ten minutes before my bus was scheduled for pick up. I'd started to develop that shitty panicky feeling in the pit of my stomach, the one that basically screamed 'You really got to find that one thing but then again you really got to go before you miss the bus and end up having to bike it. Again.'

So when I'd heard the full-blood enter the hall bathroom, I made my move. I was hell bent on going in, getting the glasses, and leaving all within a petite timeframe when an obvious flaw presented itself in my plan; the goddamn glasses didn't seem to be here. I let clawed hands run through my hair in attempted comfort before letting my head whip around and my eyes settle onto the last place my hands hadn't visited, promising myself that this was going to be the one last effort made towards finding my specs before ditching the reading aid and undoubtedly making a run for the bus. My periwinkle blue school polo wrinkled further upon my lithe frame as I positioned myself flat on my stomach so that I could plunder through the contents that lay spread beneath his queen sized mattress, holding small hopes that at some point my glasses had been kicked under and deserted to lie along the fringes of the bed-frame.

At first, I saw nothing but the shadowy spaces in between unrecognizable masses but as the seconds ticked on, a modest amount of clutter took form in front of my eyes and I began to distinguish one thing from another — none of which being the item I was in need of. I took a dissatisfied breath before reassuringly reaching out and nudging some of his belongings from side to side, "Just great." I mumbled, preparing to upright myself before pausing my movements and squinting my eyes just a bit more. There, lying in an ocean of the muddle was what looked like a lightly painted jewelry box, large enough to sit comfortably in the crest of both hands if I were to hold it. There was a discerning voice in my head continually whispering the suggestion 'walk away' into my ears but I squandered it, the smoothly sanded item stimulating my interest too much for me to ignore.

I found assurance in the smothered noise of the shower still occupying my elder before I clutched the wooden surface and brought it to the light. I let my vision roll over its top as I lifted myself so that I was seated on my knees and facing the window opposite of the door. The wooden case was heavier against my fingers than I thought it'd be and softer then it had appeared nestled against whatever else inhabited the dim space under Sesshomaru's bed-frame. My expression was befuddled as I looked to the delicate floral design that ornamented the whole of its surface in faint colors of sunny yellow and rosy red, deciding rather quickly that the entirety of the wooden box was way too feminine to be in my brother's possession, so naturally my curiosity was at an all time high and the only way to sate it was to find out just what jewels this box sheltered. I let my fingers splay across the top of the delicate lid before letting it fall back, held afloat by brass hinges fastened to its base. My jaw slacked in unison with my eyebrows shooting to my hairline as I looked to what the compartment had concealed.

It seemed the wooden enclosure wasn't a jewelry box at all, but a simple attractive carton sanded to perfection, decorated lavishly, and scaled just the right size in order to cater to what looked to be a pile of close to one-hundred photographs—but the pictures themselves weren't what had me surprised. Displayed behind the protective plastic was a demoness of expensive taste, her attire betraying nothing but obvious designer roots. Words couldn't begin to describe the beauty engraved into this woman's features; she was stunning to say the least. I let my fingers gently separate the first photo from its others so that I could bring it closer for my weak vision to scrutinize.

The hair that spilled from her scalp sat twisted and braided into a sophisticated bun with a color the softest tint of purple I'd ever seen. She showcased finely sculpted eyebrows that lay just a shade darker in color while sitting directly above a large and rounded pair of buttery yellow eyes. My gaze followed her pale button nose before looking to expertly shaped and red-painted lips rite above an ill-pronounced chin. She was fucking gorgeous and the twin markings upon her cheeks and oxford blue moon adorning her forehead only added to her splendor. I let my hand fall to the next photo of the pile, this time capturing the demoness in the midst of a smile, her hair falling delicate and smooth unto her waistline.

It took me a few pictures and several minutes later to recognize just who I was looking at, for whom would Sesshomaru have documented so elaborately but his own mother? Truthfully, I hadn't put forth much thought into the subject of the fair headed demoness. From what I know, she died not a full year after Sesshomaru was even born. I'd heard she always had somewhat of a weaker heart and one day her body just couldn't take it anymore. Now, I don't know the complete story with her and my dad, I've also never cared to ask but my understanding is that they had a thing and then they didn't. I'm guessing that her and my Dad had one of those live-in-the-moment types of loves because the whole ordeal barely lasted longer than a few months. There's no telling where all these pictures came from, but I wouldn't be surprised to find out that Sesshomaru had hunted down each and every one himself.

Suddenly, I felt completely invasive and guilt ridden as I deduced how prized the photographs must have been to Sesshomaru, them being virtually the only things he had to refer back to whenever he felt need. I'd purposefully imposed onto an assumedly sensitive part of my brother's history, a part never even expressed. It was with these thoughts in mind that I prepared to return the snapshot's to their wooden home and slip the photo-keep back under the bed where I'd found it. Coming in here uninvited was punishable by death for all I knew, just add the invasion of privacy onto the list and who knows how the full blood would have reacted if he were to find out. I immediately envisioned a monstrous green Sesshomaru, balling his fist and coming down hard on a substantially smaller Inuyasha and I shuddered, not wanting to go down that road with him. I let the stack gather in my hand before positioning them over the opening and pausing, once again noticing what I damn well should have left alone. There, engraved in the seat of the enclosure was '_Twenty-Fifth of October_, _1994_' and I sat, puzzled as I reread the date continuously through my mind before putting two and two together. It all came to me so fast, I swear I saw stars. The date inscribed was October, '94. Sesshomaru was born in '93 which, consequently, is a year before his mother's death. Sesshomaru's been acting fucked for almost four weeks now, which I'm calculating was the start of this month, or in other words, the start of October.

My eyes dropped to the snapshots I still held steady in my grip while my heart seemed to lower the deepest parts of my stomach, "You're the reason." I whispered, as if the grinning demoness captured by the Kodak image would heed my revelation. I gulped as I envisioned what my elder must experience, mulling over a woman year after year in silence, a woman whose love he'd never even get to feel. Sesshomaru wouldn't sleep a full night because at this time some odd twenty years back, his mother would have been dying.

It was only when I'd heard the sudden silence in the air, emptied by the absence of the shower's cry echoing from the bathroom, that I moved from the position I held. Snapping the photo-keep shut, I returned it to its homet under his bed before disappearing from my brother's space all together. Within seconds, I was grabbing my school books from the steps and leaving out the door, knowing that my scent would only mingle with what was left of it from the previous night and therefore go unnoticed. Having this small bit of insight on something so personal gave me a weird feeling down my spine and, at the time, I hadn't known what I would do with the private information, if anything at all. I really only had two options, one being to shut up about the entire ordeal and ride out my fraudulent ignorance _and_ two being do the opposite.

My feet slowed their pace on the smooth concrete of the side walk as I let that thought sink in for a moment, not being able to help the sympathy I felt for my elder and certainly not being able to remove it.


	11. Fun Fatigue

AN: Happy Halloween, get scary!

You want to talk about something that never happens? Me not being able to fall the fuck to sleep. I mean, shit literally _never _happens. Me and my sleep have been best friends for as long as I can remember so why in the hell do you think it would abandon me so suddenly and seemingly from nowhere? Well, the reason for all my problems as of late, my brother. Ah, yes, my bright eyed, emotionally conflicted, and downright inconsiderate older brother had wormed his way into my skull and prevented me from sleeping—or even thinking straight for that matter. The thoughts that were passing through my mind at this nocturnal moment were nothing short of absolute ludicrosity. Tell me your facial expression doesn't twist into absolute mortification when I say that the idea of climbing into bed with my elder had morphed into a strong possibility whilst being churned within my mind these past few hours.

Now, in normal circumstances, the thought of having Sesshomaru sleep in the same bad as me would have been nothing short of a fantasy, restrained and concealed back in the deepest part of my subconscious but circumstances were different now, occasional even. This whole day I couldn't shake the thought of Sesshomaru's mother, primarily because this was the date she'd died. I couldn't stop the recycling visions of the graceful demoness actually fading away from this world, her life vacating from her eyes and eventually from the rest of her being. Even though, for me, this woman was really only a face seen in pictures and rarely heard of through low conversations but I can appreciate a life lost, a life that would have made an impact.

Though, what had me tossing and turning this night was not fully the fault of this woman's passing. What had my eyes wide and unrelenting all the way up until what had to have been two in the morning was the feeling of utter commiseration for my _fucking_ older brother. I hadn't even seen the asshole all day and he'd had me feeling like something cold and icy was gripping at my ribcage. Sesshomaru doesn't show up for school, he doesn't hand me a list as long as my arm of shit to do for him, and he especially doesn't give a reason as to why. I mean here I was, worried about how he'd been fairing, and he doesn't even give the _decency_ of showing his face!

So I think, maybe he wants to be Mr. Macho-Man and deal with his grievance on his own right? Makes sense, Sesshomaru seems like the type. But then I get to thinking some more and I'm like, what if Sesshomaru's unaccustomed to actually having the option of assistance from another person, especially with something so personal? Makes sense too. I mean, I know _I_ wouldn't go around crying to everybody about my problems. So what option does he have left but to keep to himself until his feelings give way and he can remain as this detached untouchable façade he's kept up for years? Not to say that Sesshomaru didn't have an odd detachment to things that the bulk of people around him would feel a connection to, he definitely didn't and that's okay. What I am saying is that just because he doesn't save lost puppies or coddle babies doesn't mean that he doesn't feel sometimes. It means that he's an asshole.

It was these thoughts that kept going through my mind and screaming from behind my eyes until one rang loud and clear. How would I feel if _my_ mother was the one who didn't make it through my childhood? I mean what would it truly be like to have a missing paternal link? I felt a boulder the size of a fire-hydrant come crashing down on my heart at the sheer mentioning of my mother's death; I knew exactly how I'd feel if forced to deal with a loss like that—Alone. I'd feel as though there was this huge hole where I was supposed to have something soft and pink and… maternal. Within seconds, I was on my feet and walking the small distance to my brothers' bedroom, the unsettling feelings I felt in regards to his suffering intensified by ten. It was dark, it was late, and I was tired. Who knows, maybe I'd get my ass handed to me and finally be able to get some sleep, the pressure of at least trying to help Sesshomaru lifted from my shoulders. Or maybe I'd just get my ass handed to me. Only time could tell.

My fingers gripped the cold brass handle as silently as my muscles would allow before twisting and pushing forward, creating enough of a wedge for me to slide through and scan what the wooden door had been hiding. Sesshomaru's room stood just as disorderly as always and I had to navigate my steps with caution as I made my way over to his bed, finally being able to distinguish his dormant and exposed figure as he rested on his stomach. His position was somewhat rigid upon the side of the bed closest to the wall while his arms lay cuddled together under the pillow that comforted his skull, his face not visible to me as it too lay on its side and facing the wall so that the lengthy streams of silver hair could pile unrestrained and flowing across his pillow. Anyone else who'd stumbled upon this scene would undoubtedly deem the full-blood as unconscious, but I knew better. Sesshomaru was no more asleep then I was.

I tapped a silent finger against my cotton clad thigh in indecision, not knowing whether or not I or he should be the first to speak, "Whelp," I started after a second too long of continuance silence, "Thought I saw a bedbug so…" I seated myself alongside my brother as I spoke, "…hope you don't mind sharing." I spotted the slight jump of his muscles once he felt the shift in the mattress and I held my breath, waiting for the determining factor of whether or not I get to school tomorrow with all my bones intact, "Bedbugs are easily transferable," he began, his tone low and desolate, "Now we both have them."

I grabbed an abandoned pillow from the foot of his bed before responding, trying to bide myself time to think up another excuse, "Did I say bedbugs? I meant—uh—a mouse." I corrected, pulling up the blanket he'd had kicked at his feet around my shoulders, "Your lying is unbecoming. Leave me." He spoke, his stance unmoving and his expression still not visible to my eyes, "You can't abandon your only brother to a room infested with carnivorous rodents." I assured, getting comfortable on my side and facing the smooth planes of Sesshomaru's back, my vision drinking in the slight uprising of his form as he spoke, "I believe I just did."

I let out an exaggerated yawn as I burrowed my head further into his pillow, "Yeah, but you didn't mean it." I mumbled, my breath reaching and warming his exposed skin, "I assure you, I did." He stated, still making no moves to physically remove me from his space and keeping his eyes to the wall that held his bed's edge. I let the smallest of smiles lift the corners of my mouth; he hadn't meant it, no matter what he said. If he'd truly wanted me gone, he'd have thrown me out on my ass by now, no qualms and no regrets, "One night." I promised, "You won't even notice I'm here." My voice had lowered to nothing but the slightest octave higher than a whisper, my eyelids starting to weigh more and more as I lay cuddled close to my brother. It was all I could do not to choke on the comforting smell of him. My dimming irises caught sight of the luscious pile of silver hair spilling so tempting and soft not too far from my reach and I extended my hand upward so that I could test the silky texture in between my fingers, "You're _touching_ me." Sesshomaru prompted, the edge in his voice representing the first signs of normalcy I'd heard since entering the dim bedroom, "Not technically." I pressed, hoping for an assuring reaction that would depict the usual Sesshomaru but after silence gave way yet again, I gave up and instead, focused on the numerous gatherings of honey colored freckles that littered the flesh of his shoulderblades until my eyes finally closed.

"Inuyasha," he called, his sudden voice making my lids flutter, "Hmm?" I responded, waiting and barely awake, "There is an impermanence to life." He stated, "It is… short." I straightened the thin blanket around my shoulders before responding, snuggling further into the mattress that was proving to be substantially more comfortable then my own, "Okay." I breathed out, my voice weak and cracked with fatigue while my brother laid wide awake at my left.

My body had almost completely forfeited to the dense arms of sleep before I felt a shift in the mattress I laid upon, my mind remaining along the fringes of consciousness and my eyes still shielded by their lids as Sesshomaru repositioned himself alongside me. I felt his hair slip from my fingers and his breath ghost across my cheeks not moments later and somewhere deep within my sleep induced mind, I recognized his advancing nearness but it was only when I felt the buttery softness of lips pressed firmly to mine that I reawakened fully. My eyes shot open and stared wide with shock and disbelief at the face of my brother sitting so close to my own, the paleness of his skin creating a stark contrast to my own. It took me a moment to even realize what kind of blessed moment this had become but once I did, I let my eyes flutter closed alongside Sesshomaru's and my own lips push into his just as firmly as his pushed into mine. I reveled in the pure warmth I found in Sesshomarus lips, just to know someone who acted so cold could feel so tender and taste so sweet was mind boggling.

Once we'd separated, my breath still hadn't returned to me and as I let my eyes reopen and stare into his glowing yellow irises I couldn't stop the cocky grin from lightening my features, "You kissed me." I taunted, not daring to just let the sudden affection go unsaid, "_You _kissed _me._" My voice was incredulous, my mind still unable to achieve full acceptance while Sesshomaru simply blinked down at me with an unreadable expression and turned to lay as he was before his sudden act of fondness, "_Hey_," I prompted, "You can't just do _that_ and turn around!" He threw a passive hand over his shoulder in response before returning them to the warmth of the underside of his pillow, "I do as I want." He assured, letting the silence of the air steady itself shortly after.

I rolled my eyes to the ceiling before turning as well, "Asshole." I mumbled, lifting the cottony blanket to the bridge of my nose for the concealment of my fingers, rising and running across my bottom lip in awe.

There was a quick flash of his mother behind my eyes and I smiled, understanding what Sesshomaru had been uttering before. Life is short—too short to hold back.


	12. Horny Haze

AN: _Surprise!_ Here's another chapter that I almost killed myself writing. However, I do give a bit of the credit to Dragonzombie333—she brought up an idea to me a while back and I've somehow incorporated it. Round-of-applause to Dragonzombie333, folks.

"_Dammit_." I whispered with tense aggravation, trying in vain to concentrate on feeling the icy autumn air leaking through my distant window instead of the steady stiffening of my nether regions. My arms tightened around the thick pillow I held to my chest as I laid on my side with my eyes pinched shut and my knees held tight together, the words '_I will not, I will not, I will not_,' running through my mind in an adamant chant. The night was still fairly young, only eleven o'clock or so, and my room was slightly illuminated by the waning moon that lightened the night sky. I took a deep breath before willing my muscles to relax atop my bed, hoping that certain other regions of the body would follow suit. It had been one of those days where something as simple as the cottony feeling of your shirt running against your chest made you just want to grind on any and every surface imaginable—and you know what kind of day I'm talking about. As soon as I'd opened my eyes that morning, I'd homed a strong disinterest to do anything but bust a nut and imagine the unmistakable softness of my brothers lips every place on my body they hadn't yet visited.

My hand flew to revisit my own pair of puckering pink lips, clawed fingers delicately tracing the same flesh that had touched Sesshomaru's not twenty-four hours ago and crotch tightening at the memory. I wished badly to have his body so close to mine again, just as it had been when he'd first let me taste him. My jaw clenched as I envisioned what I'd _really_ wanted for and I let my hand free my mouth and lower so that my fingers could slip under the elastic waistband of my boxer-shorts and grip the base of he who had grown to be almost painfully rigid.

My lids fluttered against the sensation and I felt my shoulders finally relax into the bed's cushion as my hand traveled deeper until it was buried within my undergarments to the wrist. My breath shook unevenly as the chilled skin of my fingertips made contact with my searing pelvis before I let my eyes roll into my skull and my brows draw together. I let my arm ring the pillows center tighter to my chest as my hand rung my fingers tighter around my shaft and pure bliss exploded within my being; a bliss strong enough for me to be utterly ignorant of the intruder who'd crept his way into my space as silently as the landing of a snowflake. It was the unmistakable scent of my older brother that announced his company to me, wafting through the air and past my nose like an animate object.

My muscles tensed to the point of seizure, my fingers unable to remove themselves from my undergarments fast enough while my eyes snapped open and widened until they bulged from their sockets. My joints trembled with degradation, all too familiar feelings of _that night_ beginning to drown me; how many people can truly say they'd been caught _twice_ with their hands down their pants? I mean, seriously, I should get a medal for this shit.

"Do I need to publicize my presence or are you potent enough to notice when you are not alone." Sesshomaru ridiculed, the deep vibrations in his tone nearly reaching out and stroking my fervent skin. I pinched my eyes shut in hopelessness, internally begging for my phallus to soften to the point of obscurity and eventually go unreturned, "Now is _really_ not a good time," I mumbled, hating the keen discomfiture ringing loud and clear within my tone and biting down hard onto my lower lip in hopes of shocking my mind into functioning properly. I remained unable to see my elder who stood a foot from my bed, unaffected by my hint for his exit and turning his attention to the contents littering my dresser, once again fiddling with the keepsake's as he spoke, "Never is it a bad time," he informed, his voice echoing throughout the room that lay otherwise silent, "I own you."

I let my teeth ground together in poorly concealed irk towards his claim, speaking only when I felt my jaw loosen enough for coherency, "You don't own _shit_." I ground out, my teeth remaining tight together and my shoulders nearly tensed to my chin, "I beg to differ." He snided, the nearness of his sound making me jump before jerkily adjusting myself into a seated position so that I could face him.

My eyes swept his advancing form with a nervous frown, my mind searing his every muscle into my memory while my hands stuffed the feathery pillow I still held within my grasp down into my lap so that my steadily hardening length may go unnoticed. At this point, my emotions were in complete disarray; with my hormones rocketing to the roof and my brother creeping about so readily and available, I was unsure of how long my already exhausted control could go on, "It's midnight," I rasped, my eyes looking anywhere but to his and my knuckles whitening as they dug deeper into the pillow I held to my hips, "I am aware." He started, "I'm… curious to know something." I steadied my sight onto my lap and the now uncomfortable stiffness that twitched beneath the feathery mass under my fists, only worsening at the sight of my elder. I wanted only to free it from its cottony imprisonment in privacy without being walked in on or fucked with or taunted. Is that too much to ask for?

Sesshomaru stood in front of my seated form, his gaze trained strictly to my incredibly awkward and withdrawn posture so that he could analyze my every movement, "You were made aware of yesterday's circumstance," he began, his eyes evened but his tone remaining bleak, "How?"

My breath stilled within my lungs—He couldn't possibly be saying that he knew that I knew could he? I snapped my gaze to his in hopes of finding a cluelessness burrowed there, a sign that what he was speaking of had no relation to what I was hiding from him. He simply blinked down at me, his stance somewhat taut as he stood with clawed fingers twitching and hard yellow eyes bright "Y-yesterday?" I stuttered, attempting to feign ignorance for the sake of my health. The cherry on top of this _completely_ shit ridden Friday night would be for Sesshomaru to find out I'd ransacked his belongings while he was in the shower and uncovered some clearly unresolved and clearly _secretive _issues he'd never even told his own father. This was simply a conversation I'd just never planned to have.

"Last night's sympathetic visit to my bedroom was obviously geared towards some type of purpose." He clarified, his feet creeping closer the longer my response went ungiven, "It's just these damn bedbugs," I corrected, my voice coming out pathetically weak and my fists clenched so tight below me that they began to tremble, "Or was it the mice?" he chided, his figure now looming close enough to my mattress that his fingers could reach and graze its surface, "Did…" I faltered, "Did I say bedbugs?"

It seemed to me that there was someone holding my stare to him, forcing my eyes to remain unyielding and forbidding their movement anywhere but to his almost eerily vivid set of sunny yellow irises. He was silent then, rolling his jaw from side to side before running a clawed finger across my striped blue comforter and never letting his gaze leave my own. It felt as though hours had passed before I built the strength to break my eyes away and I found myself angry at my cowardly-bitch-like behavior. It was uncomfortable and it was unfamiliar and I wanted it to stop.

I took on a stronger stance in preparation, straightening my back and lifting my chin just the right amount to show intolerance for bullshit—_his_ bullshit to be exact, "I got no idea what the hell you're talking about, Sesshomaru." My tone had returned to its usual and I smirked, the feeling of confidence once again raising heat within my chest.

Sesshomaru stood impassively, taking in my new bravado as a Rottweiler would look upon a growling Yorkshire Terrier. He kept his look hard as he began to advance again, this time, climbing atop of the small twin sized mattress I was already occupying, "H-hey," I stammered, boldness disintegrated, "What the hell are you doing," he ignored my panicked inquiries as he continued to move towards my crouched form, the temporary dips and groves his knees made into the bed's surface growing more pronounced the closer he got, "You are lying." He stated, "_Get off my bed_," I hissed, attempting to put as much of a gap between us as possible and stopping only once the wall prevented my progression, "Tell me, Inuyasha," he started, close enough for me to just barely feel the heat of his body against my chest and edging closer still, "Was Father your informant?"

My eyes gave a quick glance to his abdominals that sat only somewhat outlined beneath his nightshirt and I shuddered, aggravatedly looking to the pink of my knees and biting the inside of my cheek for consolidation, "I'm _so not _having this conversation with you practically _in my fucking lap_!" I ground out, my sight still centered below me while Sesshomaru remained unwavering, "Then I'm not leaving." He assured, finally retreating just the slightest bit so that he could position himself comfortably on his back alongside my seated form, "Wait, what are you—," I stopped, looking to his sprawled out figure with horror, "You can't sleep in here!"

"I don't need permission." He stated, his sight trained strictly to the ceiling above us, making me quickly develop a case of déjà vu as my mind connected his stance to the one held all those nights not too long ago where he lay in his bed unable to rest as I sat below. I'd consolidated him faithfully for a full month and now I felt as though I was being punished for it, "You're an unappreciative little _brat_, you know that?" I groused, my anger once again clouding better judgment and letting my often brash speech take over fluid thought, "And you cannot seem to ever get the truth past your teeth." Sesshomaru countered, "At least I'm not as stubborn as a _jackass_!" I barked, my tone heightening and shaking my shoulders with force, "Just what gave you the idea that you weren't?" he deadpanned, his voice just as vacant and pitiless as his expression.

The full extent of the night's frustration seemed to all pound against my skull at once, making my thoughts all crash against each other, my ears bend into themselves, and my next statement come rushing out without my ability to stop it.

"I hate you."

The unwarranted declaration echoed through the empty air like three pistol shots fired directly next to one's ear. My sour expression melted as I wallowed in the now brazenly uncomfortable silence that stretched on without event for moments still. I was left to teeter between ideas of breaking it, completely unaware of the foreign feelings my brother sorted through aside me as I worried my bottom lip in between my teeth and set my eyes to the striped pattern running across the bedspread. I'd truly never wanted for the words to be said and I for damn sure didn't mean them. However, before I had the chance to right my wrongs, I found myself flat on my back with an irate Inu hovering above me and the only thing separating his hips from mine being the cottony white pillow that remained wedged in between my thighs.

"Shit—Oh shit," I recited, "Sesshomaru, let me up, I—" I stopped my speech in favor of twisting and fidgeting my detained wrist, held uncomfortably tight in the crest of my brother's clawed hand, "Your statement," He paused to gather his thoughts and I felt his fingers twitch against the skin of my wrists as he further contemplated his next words, "…angers me." He confirmed, sunny eyes scanning my shaken form with a slight frown, "Yeah, no kidding!" I mocked, "You do this to everything that pisses you off!?" My breath was beginning to sound ragged and uneven the longer Sesshomaru held me the way he did, with each of his knees lodged under either of my thighs and his upper-body hunched over my midsection.

He continued to scrutinize my imprisoned figure with displeased curiosity, powdery pink lips pursed in concentration, "No," he answered, "Generally the result is worse." He flicked his gaze back up to mine and evened his eyes upon me, his stare still not quite sensible and his fingers continuously quavering.

I flexed my own constricted digits to keep the blood flowing as I waited for his eventual release of my limbs and retreat from my person, "Well, thanks for not pounding my face in," I bit out, trying in vain to detangle myself from him while my patience for the dominating stance quickly grew thinner, "Do you mind?" I asked, gesturing to my paling wrists with a glance and twisting my hands within his to further my point. Sesshomaru simply blinked down at me with an empty expression, making no moves of release undoubtedly until he deemed himself ready to, "Why," he goaded, "Do you find yourself uncomfortable?"

I gave him a feral growl before responding, repositioning myself into a more comfortable stance against the opposing wall my head had somehow gotten lodged up against as I did, "_Yes_, Sesshomaru, I would think that was _obvious_."

It was then that he readjusted his hips just the slightest amount and at that moment, all at once, I was painfully reminded of the night's circumstance, as the pillow did nothing to censor the euphorically firm and agile muscles I felt rub against me as he moved. He went on without notice of his effect or my reaction, staring down to me with a crooked plan catering to the vital information he was in need of forming in mind.

I can't help but to laugh over the situation now as I realize that we'd gone from his bed to mine in the slight span of twenty-four hours.


	13. Hornier Haze

AN: Lucky number 13! I may have gotten a little carried away with this one. Enjoy.

It was within the moments I held my brother's hips in between my knees and lay watching the undeniably beautiful slope of his neck glow and disappear into his silken nightshirt that I realized that this was undoubtedly the hardest I had ever been. The stiffness in my lap seemed to throb alongside my heart rate and my body heat rose to degrees the sun would scold under. My jaw widened as to speak, as to respond to his statement but I let my lips come together again, as I realized I hadn't even known what he'd asked of me. I felt his form vibrate against mine in a dominating growl, my ungiven response rousing the exhausted temper this night had already worn down but the movement of his skin trembling against mine only made my skull feel even heavier than before.

My anger had diminished when I'd first recognized the position he'd twisted us into, leaving my mood to become only bits and pieces of annoyance amongst a tons worth of a sparkling sensation wallowing against my spine. Everything seemed to be going on around me like some type of silent cinema that ran slow and sluggish in front of my eyes. Each breath Sesshomaru took lasted for hours as far as I was concerned and my position below him gave me the perfect view point for witnessing the rise of his chest against his clothes and the dance of his Adam's apple as he spoke words that sunk and lurched lost within the smog my mind was swimming in. I tried shaking my head of the steamy sensation but the wall my crown was held against restricted movement the same my brother's fingers holding my wrists against the mattress did.

I wanted to free my hands so that I could run them along every ridge and dip I knew to be hiding behind his night-shirt. I wanted to shred the bothersome pillow that remained separating our most sensitive flesh so that I could wrap my legs around his mid-section and _finally_ feel everything he had to offer. I wanted his acceptance. I wanted to know that I wasn't just acting as that annoying younger brother who followed his elder around with stars in his eyes. Just as I'd fallen for his hard-ass demeanor and inconceivable curiosity, more than I'm willing to admit, I wanted for Sesshomaru to fall for me too.

But there was that little nagging insecurity behind my eyes screaming that he wouldn't and that he never could. It screamed that last night's kiss was done solely on impulse and that it had meant little more to Sesshomaru than my summer reading books had meant to me. It screamed not to let my expectations get too high because someone like me could never bag someone like Sesshomaru. Insecurity screamed loud and merciless until it was all I could hear and it wasn't long before my heated body clashed with my horrid thoughts, making all my haywire emotions and discombobulated feelings bubble to the surface and spill over, "_I lost my Goddamn glasses, okay!" _

My words had flown out rushed and incoherent, leaving my elder to peer down at me with the slightest of creases separating his brow, "That is as unfortunate as it is irrelevant." He stated, his tone reaching out with a dull and biting hum, the frustration he kept concealed behind his eyes flippantly outlining his statement, "No, _no_—Fuck you, asshole!" I blurted, quickly forgetting that a similar crude statement had been what had gotten me into this dilemma in the first place.

"All this _shit_ is _your_ Goddamn fault!" I felt as though I couldn't breathe as my thoughts raced around my skull and my chest tightened unbearably, all remedies brought on by the uninvited appearance of my brother. I hadn't cared anymore, I was at my boiling point and I was too exhausted to keep up with everything that involved Sesshomaru; the feelings, the emotions, the discomfort, the fucking _hard-ons_—Oh God, I was so tired of dealing with all of it, everything in-fucking-volving my fucking brother I was done with and whether or not Sesshomaru hit me or even hated me didn't matter much because my bullshit-tolerance-o-meter was through the roof.

"I can't _believe_ I felt sorry for your ungrateful ass! You want to fucking know why I came to you?" My breath was loud and uneven as I all but screamed at my brother, positioned still and seemingly uncaring above my trembling frame that was laying shaken with anger, "_You _were in the Goddamn shower and I couldn't find my glasses so I looked in _your _Goddamn room because _you_ always have me up the whole fucking night because _you_ can't sleep," I paused, momentarily taking time to try stilling my trembling jaw and twisting and yanking my wrists within Sesshomaru's hand as I did, "I fucking woke up late—Of course—and I was under your bed to see if my glasses were shoved alongside all the other _shit_ covering your entire Goddamn floor and while I was fishing through your junk, I found some stuff you've never told anybody about—big fucking surprise! So maybe I felt like you shouldn't fucking mope in your room all night long by yourself—_Sorry_ I fucking cared!"

I lay still after my rant came to an end, feeling far from okay and still trapped within my brother's limbs—Whoever said the truth will set you free was a filthy liar.

Sesshomaru remained unchanging, his stance still held strong and his expression empty, "I'll assume you're referring to the pictures," he began, looking to me for confirmation before falling into his own thoughts, the frustration and irritancy he'd previously displayed gone with my confession, leaving his expression to become void of any one thing. I mumbled incoherencies under my breath and ignored him as best I could, my only objective currently to get the hell away and never look back. I'd had enough of his shit to last me a lifetime.

My hands continued to try and wrench free of my brother's hold, though it seemed that he'd homed no struggle to keep me where I lay with the single clawed hand he'd spared. Frustration began to pile higher within my senses the longer my attempts of escape were ignored, my mind not understanding what more could be done to deter my brother from staying, "I fucking told you what you asked," I began, "Now get your damn hands off me!" My words bounced in between our parallel frames as I yelled, not sparing my sensitive hearing any grief and only proving to intensify the hot anger I felt in my lungs.

"I'm neither unappreciative nor ungrateful." Sesshomaru stated, his gaze suspiciously docile while he awaited my reaction, "…_What_?" I spat, pausing in my efforts and practically seeing my anger heighten and sizzle around us both, "If my memory serves," he clarified, letting his free hand come up and fondle the palm sized puppy ears he held such a partiality to, "I never asked for your company last night." I tried yanking my skull away from his reach unsuccessfully, biting my tongue against the sparks his fingers created with their caress as I did, "The decision to crowd my bed was entirely your own." He continued, the base in his voice vibrating against me through his clothes. My body felt as though it had been set ablaze with feeling and I nearly purred with vainly squandered delight as his thumb began to trace the particularly sensitive hairs along the outer shell of my ear, "_Stop it._" I ground out, though whether the command was intended for my brother's actions or my own response is unknown even to me.

Sesshomaru stayed as he was, his ears muted to my words while his stare gradually intensified as he examined my condition. My fists sat clenched within his hand due to a mixture of aggravation and delectation while my eyes held the same blend of emotion. A fierce heat lay dusted across my cheekbones and over the bridge of my nose from the attention his fingers gave while the softness of the lips he'd caressed with his own shivered in eagerness. He continued to look to me until my face burned with the embarrassment of it all and I turned away to avoid his stare.

Moments ticked on without event, only to be interrupted by the suddenness of his fingers slipping from my head in a lone rapid movement, "In light of your earlier request," he started, "I refuse. You still act as a child, meddling into business that is irrelevant to you," If possible, his voice had become even darker with a sentiment I didn't recognize while he glared down at me with his eyes tainted and wondering, "Your actions will not go without consequence."

I let my lips twist into a sneer, not prepared to let Sesshomaru delve out any type of punishment, "Are you _insane_—" My sentence instantly became bit off in the middle, substantially muffled by the comforter my brother's hand pushed my face to. Within the span of a few seconds, he'd somehow managed to shove me down so that my ribcage was held uncomfortably tight against his thighs. Curtains of my own snowy white hair fell in one fluffy pile all around my head as it was pressed against the mattress by Sesshomaru's lengthy clawed fingers. I flailed about wildly as my shorts were yanked and put to rest just above my knees so that the chilling air of my bedroom could lap hungrily at my newly exposed skin, making my thoughts become murderous and my fists clench the material they pounded against.

I was beginning to feel as though I was going to lose my mind with rage just before Sesshomaru raised his free hand into the drafty space above his head and sent it flying, leaving it to land and ricochet off the delicate skin of my ass. The sting seemed to settle itself deep into the muscle of my flesh and I yelped from the pain of it before biting my tongue and subconsciously laying my ears flat against my skull in unfathomable humiliation. Sesshomaru gave no time for recuperation and no mercy before setting a second slap unto the rapidly reddening skin he'd already abused, this time bringing beads of tears to my eyes from the shock of it all. I couldn't believe it.

Sesshomaru was _spanking_ me.

I mean, can you believe that shit? This fucking asshole actually had the nerve to bend me over his knee and give me an ass-whooping! I was beyond pissed, beyond fucking furious, I was royally _livid_. It had to have been somewhere around four in the morning, my _dick_ was inches away from Sesshomaru's _leg_, and he was literally fucking _spanking_ me.

It was a resounding three slaps later that my brother released me from his hold and I scuffled away until I fell from my bed, landing in a graceful pile of twitching limbs and watery eyes onto the floor below. My fingers twisted and yanked my boxers until they were somewhat in their proper placing as I tried to fix my hair away from my sight and distance myself all at once, careful of the surely bruised cheek my body was tempted to rest on. However, I made it so I wasn't on the ground for long before letting the full force of my infuriation show itself, "_I should fucking kill_ _you!_" I growled, setting my feet as to pounce before tackling my brother and wrestling him back down to the fuzzy white carpet of my bedroom floor.

My anger gave me a boost of energy I wouldn't otherwise hold as I latched onto his shoulders and forced him to the ground so that I could finally hold the position above him for the first of the night. I acted quickly, knowing that I wouldn't have the leverage of holding him down for long before he bested me again so before he could flip our stances, I set my fist into a hard ball of knuckles and punched him hard, straight across his jawline. As expected, it wasn't but mere seconds later that he'd recovered, landing me struggling below him with my knees bent and leaning against either sides of his waist. Based on his reaction, you'd hardly know I'd whacked him across the face just moments before, if not for the slight discoloration of the bone outlining his chin.

I ceased all movement once my gaze landed on that golf-ball sized spot beginning to form just below his petal soft lips, my eyes squinting just the slightest bit to make sure I saw correctly. What had previously been unspoiled powdery white skin now was already beginning to darken to an unsightly purple. I breathed out a sigh of disbelief, my mind faltering when confronted with the fact that I'd actually gotten a hit on Sesshomaru, I'd managed to mar his skin with a well deserved punch _I_ delivered. I let my eyes circle the mark several more times before letting them stray and connect with my brother's, only to be paralyzed yet again by what his bare expression revealed to me.

Sesshomaru's lips were gingerly parted, enough to allow air to seep through but still concealing pointed canines hidden within. Besides the one newly developed imperfection painted onto his jaw, his skin was placed milky and flawless upon his face while the demonic markings he'd never been without were seated with lucidity against the steadily brightening air of dawn. His beauty was, of course, nothing new to me but the look his eyes held while trained on nothing but his lowly younger brother was earth shattering and even more so the closer they got to my own.

I felt as though I was drowning within the thoughts he translated with a single look, my mind drawing a complete blank so that every distraught emotion could be erased and the only thing I could feel was the cool silk of Sesshomaru's nightshirt against my thighs and the barely there tracings of his claws up and down either of my sides, from ribcage to hip-line and up again. Long lengths of silver hair slipped from his back and fell to pile on either side of my skull as he lowered his face to me until the tip of his nose met the tip of mine. I held my breath, not wanting anything to ruin this moment so that just maybe it could last forever.

Sesshomaru seemed to have similar musings because he paused his advances, his stare darting to his destination before looking to my eyes again, as if asking my permission to proceed. I gave no hesitation before letting my fingers come up to fist handfuls of satiny silver locs from the back of his head and drag him down the rest of the way, mashing our lips together in a fevering kiss filled with both passion and animosity.

The same sweetness I couldn't get out of my mind ghosted across my tongue yet again, feeding my senses nothing but sugar and driving me only to stretch as much of the kiss on for as long as I could. I barely felt Sesshomarus fingers return to the waistband of my shorts and hook under, once again slipping the cottony fabric past my hips and down as far as they were able to go without separating our bodies. I freed one hand from Sesshomaru's hair, letting the liquidy strands slip from my grasp so that I could run them across the skin of his neck and further down. My fingers explored every muscle of his back before they rolled over his shoulder blades and down his spine, extracting a feeling of pure delight and revamping the extreme arousal my body had only just forgotten.

I felt Sesshomaru's hands everywhere at once as he searched my skin with an agenda only he was aware of. Clawed digits sprawled across my stomach before gliding against my skin until reaching the structure of my back and feeling their way downwards. His hands followed my spine until it curved and swelled into two tender globes that he gladly clutched within the seat of both hands, his fingers grazing and kneading over the flesh that still sat raw and reddened from his own unjustified punishment. I stiffened at his touch, not liking the painful sting his fingers brought back and growling into his kiss as warning. Sesshomaru merely smirked against my lips, giving one last grope aimed especially to the affected area before letting his hands leave the well enough alone and switch to the memorization of my most responsive area.

His attentions settled onto my throbbing cock, hard and leaning against the smooth planes of my abdomen before being gripped hard within Sesshomaru's waiting hand. I tore my lips away from his in light of breathing as his clutch on my manhood grew tighter and he set a rhythm while his freed lips began to travel southward onto the most receptive places of my neck. I bore no shame of the soft mewings shooting from my throat at that moment as I wrapped my arms about his shoulders and held him to me so that I could try and hang onto this reality and not slip away into the heaven he created.

His tongue was fiery hot against my skin and he went by the sounds I formed deep within my throat until he found the sweetest spots to loiter upon, keeping his lips busy while his hands circled and teased every bit of skin they could. Once his hand freed my nether regions and I was able to form coherent thought, I let my fingers slip under the expensive silk of his nightshirt so that I could outline the smooth and abundant muscles of his front, getting my feel of them before undoing some of his buttons and removing the rest. My eyes took in the beautiful sight of his slightly freckled skin and caramel colored nipples before setting my hands upon both so that I could map out every indentation and every curve that kissed his pearly white flesh. It didn't take long for me to greedily want more of him revealed to me so, without much thought, I set my claws to the utterly too conservative sleeping pants that adorned his hips, nearly shredding them from his person before Sesshomaru's hands took over and removed them entirely.

It appeared to me that I just didn't have enough hands to feel everything Sesshomaru had to offer, but Goddamn it if I didn't try. My fingers rolled over the firm skin of his ass with an aching need before letting them trace the small of his back and up his spine yet again, my body nearly throbbing with want. This entire experience was threatening to make my senses boil over, so when I felt him position himself in front of my entrance, I didn't understand why a series of alarms began to blare and beep inside my head, "Wait—_wait_," I blurted, my voice hoarse with hunger and my hands whipping away from his frame so that they could shield where I ached the most to be filled.

Sesshomaru froze, snapping his gaze to mine with a barely containable need evident in his stare, his frigid and stiff movements suggesting he was barely in control of his own actions. I gulped before speaking, acutely aware that time was literally of the essence, "…It's dry," I whispered, not trusting my voice to solidify and cupping my fingers tighter around my entrance in reassurance. Sesshomaru glanced down to the area in question before setting his lips into a sneer and letting his eyes dart about the small bedroom in search of a solution. After a few moments, his sights settled onto an object my gaze couldn't quite reach from my position below him but when he'd reached a gracefully long arm out and snatched a bottle of body lotion, I became aware of my heart pounding within my chest.

It didn't take a full three second for the substitute lubricant to be applied before Sesshomaru was positioned in front of me again, this time with my ankles locked behind his hips and my back rubbing against the fuzzy fibers of the carpet. He glanced to me briefly with those piercing yellow eyes the same way he'd done just ten minutes ago, as if asking my permission to proceed, only now, his gaze held a fierce heat filled with insatiable want and I gave just a single nod of approval before letting him sheath himself completely with one swift thrust of the hips.

I couldn't stop the strangled cry from squeezing past my clenched jaw as my body tried to stretch out and accommodate his size. I wrapped my legs tighter to him, making sure he didn't move a muscle until the burn lessened and I could go on without fear of him tearing me in two. My eyes watered substantially and I clenched my lids shut as to not let the gathering tears roll from them. Almost a full minute passed before I loosened my hold on his midsection, letting him move freely inside me with the slowest pace possible until I could finally reopen my eyes and feel the pain subside and rapidly become replaced with warm contentedness at being filled so completely. He moved steadily inside me until he felt my muscles jump all around him and steady only to jump all over again once he'd rubbed against that same spot all over again.

It didn't take long for him to begin to pound against it, making my body nearly explode with pleasure and my limbs quiver with the feeling of Sesshomaru moving inside me so speedily while hitting that bundle of nerves buried within my cavern so accurately. I stuffed as much of my fist as I could in between my teeth so that I wouldn't wake the dead with my cries before using my last hand to pump furiously at my weeping cock. I bit down hard once I felt the inevitable spur up from the pit of my stomach, making my eyes flutter close and every muscle in my body stiffen in preparation as I spurted everything I had up and out in two thick streams of creamy white liquid.

I let my head roll so that my cheek rested atop the carpet my body was upon, my breath coming out in nothing but short pants and my hands slipping from my frame to land on either side of me. Sesshomaru stilled his movements momentarily before coming down and laying feather soft kisses onto my exposed neck and jaw, "You don't last long." He muttered, his lips teasing my heated skin before letting his hands grab onto my hips and flip me onto my front. I gave a surprised yelp to the open air before being filled once again, the new position giving Sesshomaru more room to direct his movement and more control over just how much of him I felt and didn't. He resumed his activity with a speed even I had trouble keeping up with, his grip on my hips unrelenting and his aim at my sensitive spot brutally insistent until I felt my stomach coiling once again, this time bringing him with me in a heart stopping breathtaking orgasm that landed us both in trembling heaps across my bedroom floor with the luminescent rays of sunshine gleaming through my window and bathing us both in its light.

* * *

Fun Fact: After the kiss, it took 897 words to reach penetration.


	14. Wait, what?

AN: I'm an asshole and I am so so sorry for getting this chapter to y'all so. Friggin'. Late. In other news, this is my danger ahead warning. This story is definitely gotten to the "Oh my god, I made a story about Inuyasha masturbating and it's almost to fifteen chapters" stage. In other words, I will be ending this soon. Just a heads up. Only a few chapters left!

I rolled sandy-dry eyes against closed lids, trying unsuccessfully to block out the daylight surrounding me and eventually pulling up frostbitten fingers to run down the length of my face. My muscles seemed to scream at me from every direction once I'd made a move to straighten and I groaned, giving up on lifting myself for now and instead focused on getting my eyes to reopen after what felt like an eternity of infinitely comfortable and contented slumber. It seemed to have been so long since the last time I'd slept so fully, if ever, and I was somewhat aware that Sesshomaru held no small part of blame. However, before my mind could even try wrestling out of the fog of sleep and recall the happenings that led to my current position laid across my bedroom floor as I was, I felt my body give in to the fatigue creeping up on my mind.

It was then that a slight breeze leaked and flowed through my distant window, easily lifting fine strands of soft silver hair about my brother's scalp to swim across the short distance of crisp white carpet. I felt locs that were entirely too long and especially too manicured to be my own slide down my chest and tickle the tanned skin of my abdomen in one gentle movement, bringing with it a mild smile to my face and encouraging my eyes to finally open and reveal to me the root of the disturbances currently dancing against my skin. My vision only somewhat cleared after moments of consciousness but the sight of Sesshomaru's flawless features holding the purest of expressions revealed only in sleep were unmistakable. His face was close enough for me to take notice of the slight unconscious fluttering of his lids as he dreamt, making his brow tense for a fraction of a second before relaxing again and leaving his face to return to the epitome of faultlessness. Dare I say Sesshomaru emitted a _cute_ expression while dreaming?

The soft spot I held for comatose figures returned to me in the form of a delicate trance, angry at being nearly forgotten and chaining my vision to the slumbering Inu laid out so delectably defenseless not three inches away from the tip of my nose. His limbs were all so beautifully long and angelically shaped as they lay bent in comfortable angles upon the floor and I realized, with no small amount of fascination, that our loosely tangled arms and legs fit together like pieces to the same puzzle. I found myself sleepily admiring the compatibility of our frames until the itch of a voice screaming at me from the depths of my conscious mind rattled my senses, trying to fight its way to the surface with vivid memories that would only serve to bring confusing emotions and conflicting decisions—completely ruining this moment I'd been lucky enough to awaken to.

So I fought the urge to fully wake for as long as I could, willing my thoughts to slow and my eyes to lull for moments longer until nature finally won, releasing consciousness onto my body in startling waves. One rapid sweep of memory brought back the wildly surprising events that led me where I was, bringing with it a hearty glitch in my mind's processing.

_Holy._

_Shit._

I found myself looking to our intertwined appendages in a whole new light and halting any movement I would even think of carrying out. Sesshomaru and I had actually …? No, that couldn't be. He'd simply decided to kill me off and this whole experience was just some hidden fantasy I'd gotten to temporarily live through as a reward for putting up with his shit for this long—a cancelation prize maybe? Because that would be much more fucking believable than the alternative, that being that this actually was reality and we really were sleeping nude nearly on top of the other.

My eyes lifted and landed onto the already faded bruise I'd left just below Sesshomaru's lips, undeniable confusion latching onto me as I continued to examine it. So, I punch Sesshomaru in the face and he fucks me? Well, if that's all it takes, I should have whacked him across the jaw long ago but the Sesshomaru I thought I knew would have beaten my ass into the next world and back. Where had this even stemmed from? Besides the kiss, I'd never known Sesshomaru to even hint at wanting anything further than this strange sort of thing we'd had currently. Had I missed something? Like, I don't know, him wearing a big fat t-shirt saying '_I want to fuck my little brother until he loses sight of whether or not he's even dead or alive'_.

What the literal fuck?

Seventeen years I'd walked this earth and had never been more confused than on that day, looking to the cherub-like face of my brother and nearly bursting with a feeling I could hardly identify. My thoughts swam in all kinds of directions, circling over this possible reasoning before moving over to another and eventually coming up in a worse state of bewilderment than I originally had. I was achy and I was anxious and, what's worse, I could feel myself reacting to being so blissfully close to Sesshomaru while he was in such a delicate state. It was all this combined that made me finally budge from the spot I'd woken in, forcing my muscles to maneuver their way out from under my brother's hold until the only thing I was in contact with was the floor under my being. I'd only just completely separated myself from him before he stirred, making my jaw clench with fret as I watched Sesshomaru huff as I small child would when having his pillow snatched from under him. His irises rolled from behind closed lids before pink lips set into a slight frown upon his face, now resembling an adolescent pout.

I felt my muscles tense at the thought of him awakening and I panicked, not sure how to react to prevent it. My hand moved on its own accord, shakily removing mile long strands of hair from his ridiculously smooth forehead and placing them behind dully pointed earlobes, amateurly reenacting a maneuver I'd know my mother to do for fussy children. My fingers loitered upon his skin that sat velvety smooth and comfortingly warm until his expression settled and returned to what it had been before it'd been disturbed by my repositioning. I felt something warm and foreign settle into my heart as he slept on, my shoulders unwinding slightly and my heart beat evening out as I began to feel content with sitting where I was until the sun slept again.

That was, until Sesshomaru's sleep induced mind decided on a lazy stretch, making the full-blood reposition himself so that he was now laying face up and arching his rippled torso as would a sleepy cat in the sun. My eyes followed every taught muscle as it danced under his skin until he settled once again, sleeping on as if he hadn't in weeks. And I guess he had the right, because the passing night had really been the first he'd fully slept since first calling me into his room that first night that seemed so long ago now.

forced my limbs to cooperate long enough for me to reposition into a sitting stance, my sight never straying from my brother and my senses completely ignoring the burn my muscles created in result of my movement. Upon recognizing the southward direction my thoughts were turning to, I did the only thing I could possibly do in this incredibly difficult situation with _still_ no one to blame but yours truly. I ran my little hanyou ass through my bedroom door and away from my fair-haired sibling, my thoughts racing and my body never feeling more relieved to feel the hot beating pressure of the shower in my life. _I mean, seriously, what the fuck? _I was sourly confused and agitated—all I knew was that I definitely did not want to ruin whatever the hell it was Sesshomaru and I had established. I'd be damned if this fragile level we had finally gotten to in our shaky relationship be ripped from under us and I was conflicted when concerning my next move. I definitely couldn't face him after _that _without actually knowing what I wanted from him, without having my head on straight.

I let my forehead thud against the ceramic tiling of the shower's walls, the cool textile doing nothing against my overheated skin and not chasing a single x-rated thought from replaying behind my eyes. I needed to get out of this house and away from him, his things, even his fucking _smell_ seemed to surround me. All I could think about was the way his body moved inside of mine, how incredibly sultry his fingers felt as they gripped my hips, and the heat of his skin as it bucked against me.

There was only one place I knew I could go without fear of running into Sesshomaru and I _really_ didn't want to go there.

* * *

"You fucked…" Miroku started, "_Sesshomaru_?" his voice was breathy and cautious, as if he was afraid he'd heard wrong and didn't want to restate something never said. I let my head nod somberly before taking a reassuring breath, "As in your _brother_ Sesshomaru…?" he whispered, watching for my second nod before continuing, "…On purpose?"

I rolled my eyes at that, temper returning and a blush I could feel burning holes into my face coloring my skin, "Dammit, Miroku, yes!" I snarled, my jaw tight with displeasure and my eyes glaring to the shining hardwood floors under my feet. It was silent for a few moments then as Miroku sat on his bed undoubtedly trying to piece together how he believed this confession came to be and me sitting there with my face a sultry scarlet and my mind fumbling over what to say next, "So, anyway, that's why I came," I started, "So, now you can stop your bitchin'."

Miroku bristled from his placement on top of his unkept covers, his hand coming up to swat the air with disbelief, "_So anyway, that's why I came!?_" he repeated, "You tell me that you just _had_ _sex_ with your brother and all you have to say is _'That's why I came'_!?" He let calm dark eyes burn holes into whatever it was they were directed towards, which in this case happened to be me. The messy mop of onyx hair that would otherwise run to his collarbone was wet from a wash and knotted at the nape of his neck, smothered by the hood of the loose purple sweatshirt he'd had cloaked over his lithe frame.

"Just what the hell do you want me to say?" I growled, letting my fingers come down and clench the fuzzy material of the chair I was seated in, "What do I—" he scoffed, "I want you to tell me how this even happened! The last I checked, you and Sesshomaru weren't even having regular conversation and now…" he let his sentence trail off, his gaze switching to my uncomfortable stance with his eyes evened and his suspicions raised, "…Why are you here?"

I plucked at the fabric under my fingers, my eyes still trained on anything but him and my shoulders tensed to my ears. Miroku and I had one of those rare relationships that you really can't quite put into words. He was one of those friends that would expect you to walk in without knocking or would be insulted if you waited to be invited somewhere instead of knowing your seat was reserved. Now, I'm not going to blab on and on about the terrible cliché's I could use to describe us, just know that if I was into giving titles, Miroku would definitely be deemed 'Best Friend'. But I _will_ deny it if anyone asks.

"I just told you why I came," I muttered sheepishly, my body aching in inappropriate places and my somber mood worsened by the attitude that practically wreaked from the rooms only other occupant, "No," he started, "You told me that you had sex with your brother, not why you're at my house." His voice had become guarded, as if he was beginning to step on broken glass, "If you want me to fucking leave, just say so." I snapped, my eyes finally meeting his and daring him to take my bluff, "No, that's not it," he informed, "It's just… It _was_ consensual, right?"

I felt my eyes widened at that, making my expression somewhat soften into that of alarm, "What, _no_," I fumbled, "I mean, _yes_! Yes—consensual, yes, definitely!" My tone was choppy and panicked; I certainly didn't want _that_ big of a misunderstanding unaddressed, "Good," Miroku breathed out, his face losing its concern and beginning to crease with curiosity, "So, what is it then?"

I took a deep breath, exhaling loudly and letting my eyes roll to the ceiling in attempt to rack my brain for an excuse. What was he even complaining about? His house was my safe haven, my bomb shelter, my I-really-really-really-don't-want-to-bump-into-my-brother home. I mean, what else are friends for? I opened my mouth to communicate these things, to counter-argue his statement but I found myself literally unable to. I guess I was tired of arguing and disputing every little thing and I knew for a fact that it was all a certain full-blooded Inu's fault. Sesshomaru had exhausted my temper and my ability to bicker fruitlessly, which used to be my favorite past time.

No, no, no, back to the point. Why was I here? Isn't that what he was asking? Isn't that what _I_ was asking? That seemed to be the golden question. Why did I use the cowardice way out instead of facing whatever happens after the 'big bang'—and I don't mean that scientifically.

"I guess… I don't really know what to do now." I confessed, glancing to Miroku's understanding expression before looking to the ground again. I really wasn't sure whether or not I was thinking out loud, confiding in him, or both. I guess it really didn't matter.

"Well," he started, "I'm no stranger to demonic affairs, so I know inbreeding is somewhat accepted within your culture, correct?" he waited for my approval of his statement before continuing, "That's what I thought. But even so, considering your mutual residence, it'd be kind of difficult to hit it n' quit it," he let a stubby finger come up and tap his chin in thought, "…but I'm sure we could orchestrate it somehow," he paused, letting rounded brown eyes gauge my reaction, "If that's what you want."

_Hit it n' quit it._ I'd never actually thought of that route. Maybe it was _my_ turn to move on as if nothing happened. This option was by far the one with the lowest amount of emotional involvement. I mean, I'd gotten what I wanted right? What I'd fucking _yearned_ after for the better part of the last two months of my life had been given to me so freely and blessedly last night—can't _nobody_ say I ain't want that. Then why did the thought of cutting it off now make me fidget where I sat? Just the smallest thought of me never being able to have Sesshomaru fully like I'd had him not twenty-four hours ago made me want to crawl from my skin. Not only that, but would our relationship return to what it'd been like before the unspeakable? If you can even call that a relationship. Like Miroku had said, we'd barely even held a conversation back then. I definitely didn't want to go back to those days.

Shit, this was so Goddamn confusing.

"Assuming you'd like to continue this sort of unexpected fraternal relationship," Miroku went on, obviously having gotten tired of waiting for an answer I wasn't ready to give and seeming to take the thoughts right out of my head, "You'd have to communicate that." He finished his statement with his eyes downcast, reading through numerous incoming text messages displayed within the electronic screen that lit his face with artificial light.

Communicate with Sesshomaru? Right. I could picture that conversation now. Me spilling all of these sappy pink feelings all over him while he looked down to me with those unconcerned eyes and said something along the lines of him not believing I'd even consider us being together. Like, exclusively.

"Even if that was what I wanted," I started off, still unsure of my own feelings, "And even though it's none of your Goddamn business, I can't."

"Well, you have to," Miroku responded, his eyes looking to the bulky black watch secured to his wrist, "Because I gotta go in, like, ten minutes." With that said, he slid from his bed and strolled across the room, crouching his small frame in order to reach down to the floor of his closet and fish out some flimsy black flip-flops, "Go!?" I screeched, yelling at his back with dread, "You are not leaving me!" I commanded, though it came out as more as a plea than anything else, "I got to," he mumbled, finally securing the shoes onto his feet and walking over to where I sat, "Kind of like you got to tell Sesshomaru what you're thinking," He placed pale human hands on either of my shoulders, looking down to me as an adult would when advising a child, "Now," he began, "You're okay to hide out here until you graduate for all I care, but if you want your brother like how I think you want your brother, you won't."

There were the rumblings of an engine getting closer to us by the minute, revving its way up the semi-long drive way in pursuit. Miroku glanced out of the window behind my head to take notice of the vehicle before speaking again, his eyes still concentrated onto the scenery behind the glass and his voice returning to its cautious tone, "One last thing…" he muttered, "Does Sesshomaru know that you and Kouga—"

"No!" I blurted, shaking his hands from my being and covering my face with my own clawed fingers while embarrassment and upset seemed to crawl up my throat, "You should be the last fucking person to bring that up!" I let my hands rise to my hair line and clutch my roots in exasperation. That was sure as hell never going to fucking happen, Sesshomaru would _never_ find out about me and Kouga's _anything_, "You still blame me?" Miroku asked, sounding hurt, "How was I supposed to know you have such a low alcohol tolerance!?" he hissed, his raised voice and close proximity making my ears flatten and my thoughts darken.

I let my jaw clench and my eyes even, making sure he completely understood that I would discuss no more on the current topic. He simply sighed, holding his hands up in defeat and heading for the door of his bedroom, "It's just," he continued, pausing within the doorframe, "If my best friend took my girlfriend's virginity, I'd wanna know." He glanced back at me before taking his leave, "Don't forget to lock the door behind you."

Well, shit.

"I'm not his fucking girlfriend!" I yelled after him, clenching my fists in my lap and letting my voice echo through the small sized home. My only response was Miroku's retreating footsteps and the eventual bang of the front door closing behind him, the fact only proving to enrage me further and cause my claws to draw blood from my palms. I seethed without a sound for minutes, the roar of the engine eventually disappearing and leaving me alone in the old empty home. My emotions were high, mostly consisting of anger, and my hands were coated red. I was pissed, that much you can figure, but as much as I wanted to blame it on Miroku, I knew that wasn't why. I was pissed because he was honest, because he was right, and because I needed to do something I was admittedly afraid of doing.

I needed to tell Sesshomaru. I needed to tell Sesshomaru _everything_ because, no matter how you twist it and no matter how much I tried to hide it, I wanted to be with him. Like, 'be' be with him. And keeping secrets that are, let's face it, way likely to get found out isn't a healthy way to start out.

* * *

His door was open. He _never_ left his door open. I was prepared to stand in front of his room and gather my thoughts, not announce myself as soon as I appeared. I wasn't ready for this, I didn't even know what to say, how to bring anything up, I didn't know anything! Why the hell did he leave his door open!?

I looked into the intensely lit bedroom and right into the bright yellow eyes of my brother, my feet frozen where they stood and my mind drawing an absolute blank. All I could fucking hear was the thundering of my heartbeat, resembling the sound of a jackhammer ricocheting off of the very walls of my skull.

My head felt like it was spinning, blurring my vision and forcing me to try and stabilize myself with a hand to the door frame. Except I missed. Because I couldn't see. Because the room itself seemed to be rotating at a hundred miles an hour, stopping only when my body fell right into the solid wooden doorframe my hands had been shakily reaching for. But don't worry—my face broke the fall.


	15. Early Exits and Personal Problems

AN: … I've decided to stop harboring this chapter on my laptop just to stress and pick through it with a magnifying glass. I am now pushing it out into the world—like a baby bird. Let us hope it flies. Oh and, I can never get Sesshomaru to sound like a normal teenager within this day and age, his speech always just goes back to the fierce feudal lord we all know and love. I regret nothing. Enjoy.

He was angry. I could tell by the way he kept his stares long and guarded when he looked to me, as if he were holding his irate behind a paper wall just barely thick enough to conceal it. His movements, although as graceful and polished as always, were also wholly impersonal. It was like he was tending to a deer he'd rammed with his car and had no choice but to look after. I'd agonizingly and humiliatedly smashed my nose straight into the wood that mine as well be made of fucking diamond bordering Sesshomaru's door, leading to said nose to bleed a goddamn ocean all over _everything _and Sesshomaru was acting as if it was killing him to tend to me. Though the amount of blood was significant, the spillage stopped not a full minute later, leaving the lower half of my face and the collar of my t-shirt to become rusted and dripping with evidence. In other words, I looked like I could've just stepped off the set of a horror film. It was pretty gross.

So there I was, cross legged and stiff necked at the foot of Sesshomaru's mattress while he sat in front of me, back arched while yellow eyes and lengthy fingers shuffled through the small FirstAid box he'd fished out of the hall's linen closet. He stopped only when he'd found the practically unopened bottle of rubbing alcohol that was now coating the washcloth he was too ready to assault me with. I could feel the gash across the bridge of my nose struggling to clot and somewhere in the back of my mind I knew it needed to be disinfected but… fuck if I didn't know it was going to hurt too.

I fingered the soft white shirt I clutched within my lap, an old garment Sesshomaru had previously thrown me to wipe what was left from my nostrils. And a garment that still held his scent, as if it'd been worn just a few nights ago. I drew comfort from this, letting my skin rub against the cotton or nimbly twist the sleeves every so often as I watched my brother's fixed actions with a strong sense of apprehension, "Don't touch it!" I whined, the command sounding way too similar to a toddler's wailing for my comfort, but I didn't much care. As long as Sesshomaru kept his inching hand armed with a single dampened cloth away from my throbbing nose, I'd do what I had to. Worst fucking night of my life.

My eyes darted down to the stained material I still held between my fingers for just a second, preferring to look anywhere but to my brother's silent seething and once again letting my claws pluck holes into it. During the millisecond my eyes were averted, Sesshomaru let fluid and oriented movements lead his limbs where he wanted them to be, smothering the drenched washcloth onto the affected area and wiping away the remaining blood with no mercy.

The cut couldn't have been longer than the length of a tic-tac but when he'd pressed that alcohol to it, it seemed to catch fire and burn my entire face with a sharp sting. My eyes swam and I chomped down on my tongue as a sense of distraction, "_Fucking asshole!"_ I hissed, my hands coming up to hover over the affected area, which totally seemed to be any part of my face. He'd finished the job before I could properly react, taking the now darkened cloth form my skull and setting it aside to be washed later. The cold air ran against my dampened skin, now newly cleaned and still set ablaze with hurt while the suffocating stench of the alcohol burned the hair from my nose. I barely had the time to snort the smell away before a waxy yellow band-aid was shoved onto the wound, the underside coated with a soothing ointment that lessened the burn so that it wasn't nearly as prominent.

I put my hand to the band-aid's surface, the face of my finger barely making contact and my eyes crossed so that I could see my movements while Sesshomaru set to work on replacing all the items he'd used back into plastic box he'd gotten them from. My vision was automatically drawn to that of my brother, his beautiful air preferable to my own facial prodding, and my eyes set onto the regal demonic marking painted onto his forehead almost instantly. As Sesshomaru's head was briefly bowed while he collected the items scattered throughout his mattress, the crescent moon seemed to stare to me just as haughtily as Sesshomaru's own bright yellow irises. My fingers twitched, my mind led to wonder if the markings across his face held the same texture as the ones circling his wrist. This thought libidinously triggered the wonderfully vivid memory of the snowy hands attached to those wrists and what those hands had been wrapped around during last night's latest and darkest hours just before dawn. My fist clenched against my chest to keep my hands from roaming over the angles of his face as I tried to calm my thoughts and my body temperature.

"Get out."

The command was simple, clear cut, and cruel. They were words that this time last year I wouldn't bat an eye at once hearing them from my brother's mouth but now it kind of… stung. He was looking at me with that stare again, making my skin pinch with discomfort and my throat dry scratchily, "Huh?" I muttered, as if I didn't understand the pair of words when he'd first voiced them, "Go away." He repeated, his narrowing glare the only hint of expression as his voice reached me unforgivingly.

I knew Sesshomaru was an asshole but I didn't think he'd act like such an… asshole. Lately, he'd been a warmer asshole, if that makes any sense. These past few weeks, I'd kind of felt like we'd reached a genuine patch in our relationship; an equal status. And now it was gone.

So naturally, I could only perform one of two actions at this point. The first being that I could take the out he was carelessly offering. I could comply with this final demand and revert back to old times, when this tone wouldn't burn my stomach or straighten the hair on my arms because it'd be normal. I'd hold no familiarity with Sesshomaru, last night would eventually fade within my mind until I'd come to question the reality of it. Sesshomaru's actions towards this scenario are unknown, but he'd eventually move on. It'd be like it was before I'd walked in on him, lying rested atop the very bed we both sat upon currently.

_Hit it n' quit it. _All I had to do was walk out that door.

"No," I muttered, my eyes unfocused as I answered my own thoughts out loud, inadvertently and prematurely refusing Sesshomaru's command, "No, I don't want to leave."

The snowy hands I'd just been envisioning now shoved the first aid kit into my mid-section for me to return on my way out, "What you want doesn't matter." his stare never broke concentration while he spoke words flattened by his vacant tone, making my fist tighten within itself, "Matters to me," I strained, "And if the world revolved around you at all times, it'd undoubtedly crumble and fall." He responded, loose strands of silky silver hair gently swaying with his words.

"Yeah, yeah, kiss my ass." I mumbled, letting my fingers wrap around the cool plastic of the first aid kit lying still in my lap. Sesshomaru's once hallow yellow irises heated and I stiffened, watching him bend closer to me so that his weight was put onto his hands that sat flat onto the bed we were rooted in. I stopped breathing as he grew closer still; close enough for me to feel his weight dip the mattress and sink me deeper into it. He parted baby smooth lips gingerly, influencing me to wet my own as my cheeks heated and my fingers clutched the plastic within my grasp almost too tightly. I was beginning to lose oxygen from lack of air before he finally spoke, whispering his words so endearingly that if I didn't know the language we spoke, I'd swear he was confessing his love.

"_Get out of my room."_

My already impossibly short fuse disintegrated completely as his statement reached my ears and I popped, using all the strength I could conjure to shove my brother as far from me as I was able. Sesshomaru halted this action quickly, ceasing one of my wrists in between his fingers and pulling me close yet again, making long locs fall from his scalp and land smoothly against his cheeks as he was forced to look down to my twisted expression, "Just what the fuck is your _problem!?"_ I hissed, trying fruitlessly to yank my limbs from his. If I thought last nights demeaning position was frustrating, I'd lose my wits from being put into this one. It was like control was being dangled in front of my nose and snatched away whenever I reached for it. Every time I tugged at my arm, his hold only curled tighter and tighter still, until my bones ground uncomfortably against my skin and each other. I gritted my teeth as I looked to his tragically beautiful features, tragic only because of the concavity that emitted from them. It looked as if he literally didn't_ feel_, which I knew was totally inaccurate. Then it hit me.

The way he held me this close to him, contradicting his supposed command for my exit . The way he stared to me without breaking, like he was _waiting_ for me to fucking get it. His actions spoke to me, leading my mind to understand the complications running around my brother right now. He looked as if he wasn't so much as angry but closed off, like he himself didn't know how to handle what he was feeling. Hell, I hardly knew how to handle what he was feeling. I took a deep breath before speaking, knowing an apology was as good as a place to start as any and trying to prepare myself to let the bitter words I was getting ready to say slide past my tongue. It took me several efforts, but on the forth I managed to throw the words out and into the open, "S…sorry." I mumbled, my mind slowly piecing what little he had given while my face burned and reddened, "…for leaving…" I continued, "…this morning."

Damn, I hated apologizing. However, I will whenever I'm wrong—and boy had I been so wrong without even knowing it. He had gone out on a limb to show his feelings without words, like he was most accustomed to doing, and last night's act had meant something deeper to him. Nothing was ever just one thing to Sesshomaru, ever fucking ever. I guess it must have felt pretty shitty to wake after such a physical confession alone. And naked. I can only imagine the emotions he must have been feeling, assuming he'd taken my early exit as some sort of rejection. No doubt a blow to the terribly inflated pride he always carried on his shoulders. This whole ordeal was nothing more than a glorified temper tantrum over hurt feelings. A child, my elder brother was nothing but a child.

"I don't care for your apologies." He announced, his voice jolting me out of my own thoughts and back into the situation at hand. I couldn't say I was surprised at his response, I knew it wouldn't come so easily but for some juvenile reason, I couldn't say I wasn't touched by his actions either. It showed that he'd went to sleep wanting to wake up next to me, a course of action he'd never orally admit to. I couldn't believe I was swooning over something so trivial, it showed that he wasn't the only Tashio with childlike tendencies.

"Look," I started, "I was really, uh, surprised that you… I mean that _I_, err, we…?" I paused, not sure how to phrase last night's fuckfest without permanently relocating all the blood to my face, "...whatever, I was just really surprised, okay?" I cursed the blush I could feel burning my cheeks despite my efforts but continued on none the less, taking encouragement from my brother's fingers somewhat loosening its grip around my arm, "I guess… I guess I got fucking scared, okay? Is that what you wanna hear?" I bit my lip to keep myself from taking the words back, ignoring the sting my fangs faintly created upon the sensitive flesh. The truth should never be reclaimed.

A short silence ensued after the admission of guilt where Sesshomaru's stare was fully concentrated on me and where everywhere I put my own eyes was wrong. It seemed as though there was a war going on within that prissy little head of his and, for a moment, I felt as though he had decided against forgiving me, which freaked me out more than I'm willing to admit to, "Fuck—whatever you want, okay? Whatever you want to get over it." I was pleading now but at the time, nerves and desperation ran the show, "Your actions are already dictated by me." he responded, his eyes taking notice of my nervous fidgeting with a bout of pity, "I suppose you can think up another way to make amends some other time." His voice still held its usual apathy but his stance finally relaxed and his mannerism lost its hostility almost instantly.

It wasn't much, but in the world of Sesshomaru, it was the equivalent to any _normal_ person wrapping me into a hug. So, with this in mind, I congratulated myself a million and one times for successfully gaining my brother's forgiveness, an action I didn't even know he was capable of. His hold on me finally loosened enough for me to remove myself from him entirely, making me feel a small sense of regret from losing contact. I glanced down to the slight indentation left upon my skin before looking up to my brother again.

We were still as close as he'd put us, which was pretty damn close, and for some reason, I couldn't keep my eyes from the thick black lashes that stood out so prominently against the whites of his eyes as he looked down to me, "You…" I muttered, somewhat in a trance, "You like me, right?" The question wasn't as daring as it sounded. I mean, he'd confessed as much during that whole spider fiasco and he did kiss me just a few nights ago, though it only caused a fraction of the surprise his latest actions of endearment did.

"Regrettably." He answered, blinking those lashes and nearly having me fall into his lap, "…and that's why you—I mean _we_—whatever, right?" I was beginning to become frustrated with my words and it was clearly shown through my expression, a fact that only frustrated me more. Sesshomaru continued to look down to this display for another few moments before responding, his answer formless and unique to himself, "I wasn't aware you were the type to need reassurances."

I fidgeted uncomfortably at that, not completely sure whether or not he'd meant to insult. My ears hadn't straightened since I entered the room and my heart was acting all strange and wobbly, a feeling I held no appreciation for. Who knew having these types of conversations could make you feel so bizarre.

"It's just," I began, "Why?"

I had been being uncharacteristically real with my words at this time but whether or not it was due to how euphorically close Sesshomaru was to me was unknown. All I knew was that I didn't know anything and I was sick of feeling on the outside of my own goddamn relationship, "Why do you like _me_?" I clarified after a prolonged silence, hating myself for being so insecure but not being able to stop the inquiry from sliding past my tongue. My brother didn't react for a time, leaving nothing but more of his questionable quiet to re-raise the hairs on my arms and make me gulp nervously.

The temperature in the room was suddenly scorching, influencing me to slip my fingers under the hem of my shirt to poke at my heated skin until I was sure it wasn't going to melt from me. Sesshomaru's eyes sank to my concealed hand, nothing but a ruffling of fabric under the stained cotton of my t-shirt, before speaking, his form seeming to me even closer than before and his tone lowering, "My reasoning," he finally started off, for once contemplating his next words before voicing them, "The way you find yourself sloppily helpful, even when no one asks, is commendable,"

Thanks? I mean, he sounded like he was writing a generic letter of recommendation for a student he wasn't familiar with. I physically felt my heart actually drop a bit, my hopes for having Sesshomaru harbor some sort of deeper feeling for me dodged. I was only just getting the upper hand on the icy feeling within my chest before he continued, lifting that feeling completely with just a few fluid statements, "You're smart within the field you've chosen and your work habits are similar to the amount I put in myself," I could feel minty breath misting my nose as he continued, the warmth of it adding onto the heat I'd already accumulated myself and once again setting my face ablaze, "The way your body reacts so readily without even being touched fascinates me," he held no shame within the words he spoke and he continued on with the confidence he was known for, "Your entire body trembles with every movement I make from within you and the expressions you show while underneath me are enough to make me want to strap you there forever."

Words. There weren't enough of them. Or possibly too much of them. Whichever the case, I could not seem to find the right ones to even come close to matching what I was feeling at that moment. But oddly, it was a dreadfully giddy feeling that swelled within me instead of the frustration confusion usually brought. I was happily aggravated, if there was such a thing. Leave it to Sesshomaru to start his statements poetically and end them carnally, I thought, not bothering to hide that cocky grin that always came around whenever my brother and I caught these types of moments. His face was comfortingly close and blindingly breathtaking and I really didn't know what to do or how to react or what to say but in the end, it didn't matter.

Sesshomaru's always been the type to touch when he felt the need, which wasn't as often as anyone wanted so when he leaned closer to me when his speech was through, I did nothing but let the feeling of his skin so close to mine sink in.

All words were silenced when he pushed my lips with his, letting that addicting taste unique only to him swirl about my tongue and coercing me to let my eyes flutter closed instantly. His hands extended to grasp either sides of my face so that he could prevent me from reversing my movement, deepening the kiss and leading me closer to him than I'd ever been to date. I let my hands loosely grasp his wrists, fingering those velvety markings slowly until I was sure I'd never forget the way they felt along my skin.

But this was wrong. He still didn't know about that undeniable mistake I'd made my freshmen year of high school and it felt like I was somehow tricking him. I let my fingers slip from his hands and slide down to his chest before gently pushing him from me and tilting my head down to the mattress. I opened my mouth to speak—I really did—but before I could mutter even a syllable, Sesshomaru's hands were thrusting my face back up to his, bumping my bruised nose roughly with his own so that I had no other place to look but to him, "_Whatever I want,_" he mimicked, "Correct?"

Those four words spoken from those pink lips had me forgetting any and every trouble within seconds, so that the next time he kissed me, I made sure to keep it rolling for as long as my lungs could stand it. Clothes were discarded, leading hands to roam in all sorts of places upon each body until neither of us felt the need to waste any more time. This time when he pushed himself into me, he came prepared and lubricated, slowly but surely sliding each inch deeper and deeper until there was none left visible. Clawed fingers were hooked against the soft underside of my knees on either side of me as he drove himself into me, his back bent and his forehead against mine as we both felt the entirety of the other.

It seemed as though time was slower than usual, making the movement inside of my most sensitive area seem impossibly receptive to my brother's ministrations and making me bite down cries of ecstasy once every shudder of his hips. I'd had my hands clutched upon his waist line when it happened, making my claws dig into his skin when shattering waves of climax hit me in every cell of my body. Sesshomaru's eyes connected with mine with a knowing gleam, mocking my less than proficient stamina and tightening his fingers about the bend of my legs before letting loose one hand so that it could reach into my lap and wrap around something completely new. I felt a jolt as the cold of his fingertips made contact with my newly softened member and I truly did cry out then, not being quick enough to halt the embarrassing wailings he ripped from my throat. Lascivious activities were resumed in that moment, enjoyed in full until both Inu's were pushed over the edge as we lay tangled within each other, similar to the happenings previously in the room not ten feet down the hall.

Each of my muscles were hot and slow to relax after, when we lay atop of Sesshomaru's mattress with skin left sticky with perspiration and limbs left wherever they landed. I could never be sure through my own exhaustion but I believe we were turned towards each other as we fell to sleep, Sesshomaru's eyes still cracked and watching while mine lay closed, "I…" I breathed out, my mind no longer servicing me with a filter, "I like you, too." The confession was more than evident but long overdue. Like he, I'd never so much as said the words out loud until now.

Sesshomaru said nothing, letting his eyes close only after taking note of how loose my tongue became once tired enough and slightly shuffling closer to my warmth. Call me crazy, but right before I fell into the unconscious world, I swear I felt two of those long and elegant fingers wrap themselves around my pinky, nearly suffocating the poor little digit and leading my eyes to softly flutter. I guess if I left this night, he'd know.


	16. Futile Fighting

AN: I enjoyed writing this one. BTW, Daddy Warbucks is a character from the American play, "Annie". He was exceptionally wealthy and had this big beautiful house with butlers and maids and fancy furniture and everything fun and beautiful. Just in case I got anybody who's not familiar with it.

I hated driving. It was literally the worst thing I could fathom spending my time on. What's shittier, Sesshomaru seemed to have some sort of short-term infatuation with me learning how to drive. I found myself behind the wheel of his _very_ shiny and _very _clean black Acura every day for a week straight. It didn't help that my father kept commending him for his lessons, claiming that he was happy we seemed to be getting closer to one another. If he only knew. I found myself groaning despite myself, disrupting the silence we'd been surrounded by for the better part of fifteen minutes.

"Hey," I started, "How come you don't keep your room as clean as you keep your car?"

He gave me a pointed look before adjusting the mirrors for me yet again, a must I always seemed to forget to do. I quickly finished off everything else necessary before he got the chance, starting the car and pushing overgrown bangs from my eyes only once everything was in its proper place.

It didn't take too long for frustration to dominate my senses. Three sharp turns and hard brakes while circling the empty parking lot were enough to make me want to throw my hands up and ride a bike for the rest of my days, "I suck at this." I grumbled, "Truly." He responded, watching as I yanked the shift into park, "Please," I deadpanned, "Don't try and comfort me."

Saturdays were meant for three things: Sleeping, snoozing, and napping. Sesshomaru was _more_ than welcome to join in on these festivities but instead, he wanted to what? Orchestrate soft-core torture in the empty parking lot of an elementary school.

"Stop pouting."

"I am not pouting!"

I was pouting. Who could blame me? I was not at all proud to be woken up so early on a Saturday to spend time doing _this _of all things.

"How many more times do I have to do this before we can go home?" I muttered, "You'll never know unless you continue." He answered, none of the anxiety I felt for our current activity touching his tone or his temperament. Hell, maybe this was fun for him. Why else would we be out here every goddamn day?

I let my forehead drop against the waxy leather steering wheel for just a few moments before continuing on, figuring the best way to survive this was to get it over with. The two of us fell into our usual silence, me clumsily guiding the car and he guiding me. It wasn't a bad silence that constantly fell over the both of us during the times we were together. It was a nice silence, a warm silence if you will. Essentially, I'd known Sesshomaru my whole life. When we were silent, it wasn't just that we weren't speaking or that we existed together. Somehow, we were so comfortable with one another that just being together was enough to create contentment.

"Hey," I waited for his notice before starting again, "What's with you and this anyway?" a certain thought came to mind and I laughed, the mere suggestion of it contradicting everything engraved into my brother's personality, "You gonna' miss me when you go to the university or some shit?" I laughed again, drawing Sesshomaru's eyes to that wide-set grin he'd grown accustomed to, "And if I will?" he questioned, his words spoken impassively, "Will what?" I queried, trying my hardest to turn the vehicle with patience, "Want for you next year, after I've left." His stare had since strayed to the drab scenery out the window as he spoke words that made me almost run up a curb, "Whoa, no shit? You're gonna miss me?" I sputtered, letting my eyes dart from him to the road and back again, "Of course not." He told, flicking imaginary lint from his shoulder as he ripped my hopes to shreds. I laughed despite myself, well since growing accustomed to my brother's bizarre humor, "Liar," I said, "You so will."

I couldn't keep that girly ass smile from spreading across my face for the rest of the day. Just knowing Sesshomaru had went so far as to teach me how to drive just so I'd be able to visit him made me feel like I was sprouting cotton-candy in my stomach.

* * *

Sesshomaru let me play in his hair while he worked on his shit for school. Or… more so, he ignored me as I played in his hair so that he could get his work done. And even though it made me feel like an eight year old girl, I'd never throw away an opportunity to drown in his fucking hair. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't aspiring to become any type of beautician so more often than not, his strands weren't presentable afterward but it was all in good fun. It was one particular Thursday night I started thinking as we sat upon his mattress, me on my knees facing his back while he sat cross-legged and wrote in loopy cursive across the papers sprawled out in front of him.

I'd ran my pointer finger down the unnaturally soft strands until I reached the end of them at the small of his back before starting at the nape of his neck yet again. Split-ends didn't exist in the world of Sesshomaru, I swear it. Not a single strand dared lie out of place or stick out of line at any given moment, making my lips upturn into a lazy smile as I sloppily braided four small locs until they turned into liquidy ropes I'd comb out later. The more I braided, the more his t-shirt clad back was revealed to me and I found myself admiring the length of him until my eyes rested upon what I could see of his skull.

"Sesshomaru," I clenched my teeth in indecision before going on with it, curiosity overcoming my embarrassment, "Do you… know you're attractive?" My breath stood still in my lungs after the words were freed from my mind. I watched him closely within the next few moments of silence but still couldn't stop my muscles from jumping when he spoke, "Yes." He responded simply, not pausing in his work or batting an eye, "Do you _care_?" I asked, trying not to sound too baffled by his complete lack of appreciation for his physique.

My fingers had long since returned to separating and twisting his hair before he spoke again, this time flipping a page of his text book before doing so, "Anyone can be born with beauty." He'd said, his words spoken dryly and most of his attention set to the assignment he tended to, "I have no pride for something I didn't work for. You're meant to be proud of your achievements."

I blinked.

"So, no," he continued, "I don't care."

I absentmindedly combed through his strands with my fingers as I contemplated his words, continuing on even as I spoke, "Achievements won't keep you warm at night." I concluded, finally starting to separate the knots I'd braided, "Neither will vanity." He grossed, "I dunno," I jested, "Your hair might."

He scoffed at that, finally pausing in his script for just a moment before continuing both his speech and his writing, "Perhaps," he drawled, the rhythm of his pen gliding across the paper almost mesmerizing, "Perhaps your warmth will be sufficient."

My face was suddenly set ablaze, just like that, and I threw a slew of swear-words under my breath before settling onto the proper response, "'K-kay," I muttered, "Don't be such a girl."

Nothing I could say, however, could stop that cursed fluttery feeling I got in my stomach. Goddamn it all to hell.

* * *

Sesshomaru felt _so good_. And he liked to fuck. Like, a lot. It was like everything I'd dreamed of. Literally. And then, it was suddenly turned off. Like someone had flicked a light switch on our strange sort of mutual likeness and once the switch was flipped, there was no brightness at all. It was like the feeling you have when you search for something really small like an mp3 player or a cell phone in a completely dark room. That's how it was trying to fix our relationship after the switch had been flipped; it was like I was standing in the center of Daddy Warbucks's Mansion with no electricity—no light—looking for my lost phone.

I can imagine how understandably confused you all must be by this bleak turn of events and I will explain it to you in three simple words. He found out.

Oh, come on, you can't be surprised. We all knew he'd find out at some point, at what point would he find out was the true question. Hell, at the time, even _I'd_ known. Now, you may ask, 'What fucking snake slithered upon God's good earth and blabbed to Sesshomaru information that was absolutely none of his fucking business?' Well, we all know for sure that _I_ didn't fucking let him know anything. Our good old friend Naraku did all the enlightening in this situation. Yeah, two-hundred bucks my ass, right?

I'm still not fully aware of exactly what was said or why but from what I understand, Naraku had spilled the theoretical beans, lighting some mixed feelings within my brother before there was the eventual anger. Unfortunately, Sesshomaru has never been the one to control himself when he's upset, a fact I'd had firsthand experience with. You can imagine who received the blunt end of that anger, right? I'll give you a hint. What's one hundred eighty-eight centimeters and black and blue all over? Kouga after Sesshomaru beat the shit out of him.

Can you imagine being approached after a beat down like that; with Sesshomaru barging into my room while I was in the middle of writing some boring shit for geography. The kid was actually fucking filthy. He was totally disheveled, from his tussled hair to his mudded shoes. I remember the blood smeared across his lower lip and how stretched and wrinkled his uniform top had become. I remember how his mannerism remained as immobile as ever, like he wasn't aware of his own sad state. But what I remember most was how super strange it felt to see him that way, as if my body was only just realizing he was even able to get so sullied.

No words needed to be spoken. Both he and I knew why he was here and why he looked like he'd just been through a world war. My hands were frozen upon the lined paper I'd been writing across—I'd let myself become absolutely petrified. Sometime between seeing my elder's feral appearance and hearing that base in his voice, I'd convinced myself that he was here only to delve out what he'd just done to Kouga.

It didn't seem fair. To have everything I'd come to really fucking like shatter right in front of me was pretty rough. I wanted what any person would want then, I wanted to halt the complete destruction before it became irreversible, so I did probably the worst thing I could do. I lied. But at the time, it wasn't as if I _knew_ lying was the wrong decision. All I knew was that maybe if Sesshomaru trusted my dishonesty, this entire ordeal would go away.

"You're wrong," I griped, my less than confident tone clashing with my obvious jumping nerves. Sesshomaru looked to me like I was made of glass, his shimmery yellow stare seeing straight through my deceit before turning on his heal and leaving. I was on my feet before I even knew I'd lifted myself from my seated position, "Shit, Sesshomaru, it wasn't even a thing, it was a _mistake_ that happened three goddamn years ago!" I yelled after him, my steps just two paces behind his as we traveled the suddenly too short distance to his bedroom door, "How was I supposed to know that I would fuck around and fall for you?" I was becoming desperate, the fear I'd felt for myself was smothered by the fear I felt for the loss of whatever it was he and I had created these past couple months, "I mean what do you want me to do, tattoo _Private Property_ across my dick!? Go back in time!? Write a letter—"

He went to slam his door but I stopped it, ignoring the sharp pain that exploded within my palm from the force and stepping into the cluttered space after him. He didn't spare me a glance as he pulled his school polo up and over his head, showcasing usual perfection with little evidence he'd even gotten physical with anyone. If Kouga did get it a hit in, it was nowhere visible. I suddenly felt a bout of pity for him.

"You never had the intention to tell me." Sesshomaru stated, his words spoken to himself as he discarded his shirt to the floor with the rest of his wardrobe, "That's because it doesn't matter!" I hissed, quickly becoming more and more frustrated with the turns of this conversation, "It matters." He responded simply, gathering mile long silver strands into the neatest pony-tail he could manage before sliding off the rest of his soiled clothing and leaving it wherever it landed.

My mind raged as I turned my eyes from him, avoiding his nudity as I'd avoided the subject. I tried to think of something, anything that would get us back onto the same footing. All I kept coming back to was how wrong it was for him to get upset over something so trivial. What I didn't realize was that the reason for Sesshomaru's upset wasn't the fact that after a few too many drinks I'd let Miroku convince me to consume, I'd fucked someone close to him. What Sesshomaru was upset about was how I didn't tell him directly, how I was obviously afraid of telling him directly. Though he was bothered that what he considered his had temporarily been Kouga's, he was primarily upset over my own actions. The incident revealed more about me than I'd ever told him of. I suppose he didn't like what he saw.

My presence was all but ignored as Sesshomaru darted about the room with nothing but a fluffy blue towel knotted around his waist, gathering the necessary items needed for a long shower. I could do nothing but stand there helplessly, opening my mouth on occasion but closing it quickly. I truly had nothing to say—after all, he was right. I had no intention to tell him and it wasn't because I didn't think he'd care or because I was unable to. It was because I didn't trust him with the information. And maybe that's what upset him the most. I had absolutely no idea what to do. I felt everything crashing down around me and all I could do was buckle under the weight.

At some point, he'd finished everything he needed to do and gotten everything he needed to get. I looked to him with nothing but pure grief warping my expression, my eyes following his figure until he passed me by, "You're a liar and I don't trust you." He finalized, "Leave my room."

I felt like the breath had been knocked out of my chest as he walked away, leaving me behind to stand where I was. Nothing could hurt more than that simple statement spoken so easily, as if he just no longer cared. Eventually, my feet removed me from his space like he'd asked and placed me within my own bedroom. I didn't bother turning the light on or changing into any comfy pajamas. I simply slipped my shirt off and crawled under cool white covers, still mid-way dressed in my jeans and socks. His last words to me echoed within my mind and I felt hopeless and lost and _so_ _fucking_ _sorry_. I was just a kid—I'm still just a kid, really. So, as pathetic as it might sound, I burrowed my head under my pillow and I cried.

Life pretty much sucked after that.

The main thing I wanted to evade became reality. Our relationship had digressed back to what it had been before you-know-what. And it really fucking sucked. We barely saw one another; we no longer sought each other out. We didn't talk, we didn't fuck, and we didn't associate with one another. It's ironic because what had become 'normal' was being with Sesshomaru when in reality, that wasn't normal at all. Before everything, we were never friends. We were just blood related. We shared the same father. That's what we could say for one another. It felt so wrong to go back to that. At first, I did nothing. Eventually though, I fucked around and got the both of us suspended from school.

Before you start scolding me, understand that it totally wasn't my fault! Sesshomaru had blackmailed me, kept me up, fucked with me relentlessly, and, after all that, made me actually _like_ him. As in _like_ like him. He put me through hell and after one mistake, he thought he could just _drop me?_ No—I don't think so.

* * *

Fun Fact: The first two "scenes" of this chapter were originally potential epilogues.


	17. Incredibly Irresponsible

AN: So a few weeks ago I had started this chapter for like the fifth time and it was still all choppy and awkward so I saved it and decided to tweak it and finish it later and then I woke up this morning and I was like whoa it's the twenty-fifth I have to update today so yeah anyway here you go.

The bastard was _avoiding_ me. How much can you really do about that? It'd been three weeks and all I got of him were ghostly traces of his presence. I always seemed to enter a room two seconds after he'd been there, catching the freshness of his scent as if he were still in the room with me, which I knew he wouldn't be. Stupid shit like the feeling of carpet under my toes would remind me of how much time I'd spent kneeling at the foot of his bed. Just sitting in science class and going over the black hole theory made my mind go back to Stephen Hawking and that tortuous physics project he'd dumped onto me. Pathetically, I felt a slight cloud follow me wherever I went; just knowing Sesshomaru was done with me left me feeling incredibly drained. I missed him. I'd never truly missed someone else that much before. Sure, maybe when I was younger and my mom was gone for an extended period of time, I'd call her a million times but that feeling was nothing like this one. This feeling was a hell of a lot shittier.

I mulled over the feeling as I stood in front of my brother's closed door, nothing but a bundle of jumping nerves and deafening heart beats. I knew he was in there, I'd heard him come home. All I needed to do was knock and whatever happened after that was whatever happened. Well, turned out nothing happened after that because the fucker wouldn't answer the door. What's worse, I could hear the tiny tappings of his keyboard as he typed, so I knew for sure he was simply outright ignoring me. Again. I let my forehead thud against the wooden surface a few times before simply resting it there, the only sound left to keep the room lively being his fingers against the keyboard. I stood in that same position for a few moments more before my mind began to wonder. I tried to picture what position he was sitting in, if his hair was held tight in a ponytail or let free, I wondered if he was writing diligently or just plain ignoring me. Then I got the idea.

I separated myself quickly, the burning in my stomach slowly beginning to temporarily churn from excitement instead of anxiety. I returned just as quickly as I'd retreated, this time clutching a slightly tussled notebook and a dully sharpened pencil I'd fished out from the bottom of my backpack. My fingers were jittery then and I tried to still them by clutching the metal of the notebook even tighter before using the wall as a base and preparing to write words I was hoping he'd be curious enough to decipher.

My mind drew a blank as I stared to the empty lines until I decided on one simple statement.

_Stop ignoring me_

My eyes went unblinking as I stared to the three simple words, making sure everything was spelled correctly and stood legible enough to be understood before ripping the sheet from its home, folding it, and shoving it under the door. As soon as the note had left my sight however, I reconsidered my phrasing and scribbled a quick _Please _onto a brand new sheet before shoving it alongside the first note. The noisy tappings paused as the Inu on the other side of the wall took notice of the invasion now resting atop plush white carpet, making me hold my breath as the silence continued on for moments still. My hopes were only dodged however when the typing continued on as if there were no pause to begin with.

I clenched my teeth in determination before scribbling another.

_I'm sorry_

Rip, fold, shove.

_Talk to me_

Rip, fold, shove.

_Please_

Rip, fold, shove.

I paused, listening to the typing that had not yet stopped fully like it first had before taking a calming breath and continuing on. By the end of it, I'd shoved as much paper as my thoughts would allow. I'd handwritten about a dozen _Sorry_'s and half a dozen commands for attention followed by the same number of _Please_'s. All in all, there were twenty-nine little folded paper squares gathered at the other side of his door, alongside the usual articles of clothing and coffee mugs my brother had at some point abandoned.

I sucked on my lower lip and pinched the chipping wooden pencil in between my fingers as I stared what I'd convinced myself to be the last sheet of paper to join the others. My skin heated as I jotted down my last thought to him, as honest as I could make it in such a one-sided conversation.

_I miss you_

The soft suckle on my lower lip became a chomp as my nerves heightened and my eyes studied the final confession, rereading the words several times before finally ripping it from its spiral bindings. I took the time to fold this one as many times as the stiffly recycled paper would allow, bending the material until it became so tiny, the length of my thumb was larger than it. My eyes stared numbly to the thin opening under his door after I'd ridden myself of it, my ears not having a choice but to listen to the now deafening sounds of his typing and my mind deciding to add one last thing to my ever growing pile of written word. I had no problems getting this thought across paper and once it was done, I looked to it and smiled.

_ASSHOLE_

Rip, fold, shove.

Everything—I'd tried everything after that, but you will never in your life meet another person as fucking stubborn as Sesshomaru. What's worse, I knew the bastard would respond this way, Sesshomaru will never be anyone but himself. He had no choice but to ignore my very presence, let alone my advances. That was just how he dealt with things; all or nothing. That didn't make it hurt any less. I mean, this asshole was _avoiding_ me as if I were some type of depilating disease he refused to dirty himself with. He was so good at pretending nothing went on between us, even I started to doubt my memory.

I tried to concentrate on one place I knew he'd be no matter what; fucking rain or shine, in sickness or in health. Whatever the matter was, Sesshomaru will _never_ willingly miss a day of school. _That_ was my answer. I'd be able to get to him while he was outside and exposed. There'd be no doors for him to lock and no walls to box me out, just clean fresh air and whatever I could possibly say before that first bell rang.

* * *

"I just…" I fumbled, blindly picking at my fingers as I looked to the luminescent yellow eyes of my brother for the first time in weeks, "I just really…." Another pause entered my statement, forcing me to take a deep breath and close my own eyes against my reality so that maybe I could speak without sounding like I didn't know the language, "Miss…You."

There. I said it. It was hard as hell to get my ass over here but I did and now all that was left was his response. I dared not reopen my eyes after the confession came to be, too afraid of watching the reaction of my lately brutally indifferent brother. The silence that ensued was deafening and only interrupted by the soft hush of wind swimming about us both, rustling the matching blue uniforms that adorned our bodies. I cracked my eyes open after what felt like hours but was really only a few short moments, looking to Sesshomaru's distant stare as it was concentrated on my reddening skin and jittery shoulders. The students within the surrounding area were beginning to multiply as the time for classes came nearer, a few of their faces turning to glance curiously towards the two Inu brothers who'd before never even been seen at same ends of the school.

"I hope to get you to understand the reality of this relationship, Inuyasha." He'd said, "It no longer exists. I won't affiliate myself with you and you will refrain from ever speaking to me directly unless familial conflicts are involved." The first bell rang somewhere overhead, making the multitude of students' mile about in a hurry to get wherever they needed to be, "Your feelings are not returned and it's doubtful they'll ever again be mutual," he continued, "Keep future feelings to yourself." I froze where I stood, not even blinking as my brother turned from me and began to walk the same path as the rest of them, "Leave me alone." He finalized, his steps steady and fluent, just like always. He got the last word, just like always. He left unscathed, just like always. I was the one turned down, just like always. I was the one fucking _hurt_, just like always. Well, here's to breaking the loop.

I was so done with Sesshomaru for the second time within the last three months, one of many times I'd be 'done' with him throughout our lives. I was always done with Sesshomaru and if you ever had the dubious pleasure of even knowing this asshole, you would understand. I hate him, then I love him, hate him, then I love him. It was a viscous cycle. Just like that shit right there. Okay, I get it, he's mad. But just think about how it felt to be me right then. I'd been trailing behind him these past few weeks after being dropped like yesterdays garbage only to be ignored and assumedly forgotten. After spending almost a year coming to appreciate every little annoying habit and admirable quality he possessed, he goes and says some absolute bullshit like _that_. It felt as though he was telling me everything I never wanted to hear, especially from him. I was seventeen and I was young and I had a soft gooey center just like any other kid off the street so hearing that the person he'd gotten to know, the _real me_, was no longer wanted made my stomach drop into the soles of my feet. Hearing that he never even wanted to talk to me again made my breath catch. But when he'd turned his back to me and started to leave me behind was when I became throttled.

It was like the same switch that turned off our relationship was in charge of my temper as well, goading it to change within a moment's notice. Anger budded and sprouted quicker than I could recognize it, yet again blinding my judgment and moving my body with only the thought of inflicting broken pride physically onto my clearly unaffected elder brother. He'd hurt my feelings and I admittedly didn't handle it the right way.

Heads turned and gasped in absolute shock before shaking their friends and notifying others, soon creating a domino effect of students all clad in pressed blue uniforms and all stopping their movement to focus their full attention onto the Tashio sons rolling about in the dirt. I'd tackled him, red-eyed and angry as I used all my might to bring him to the ground. I made contact with his back first, my hands latching onto his shoulders and enjoying the feeling of his muscles buckling under my weight. I ignored the gathering crowd of excited teenagers completely as I focused fully onto my brother, finally seeing a reaction I was proud to have created.

His face was twisted into the stuff of nightmares as lucid yellow eyes turned into a look that would rival Satan's own stare. He looked absolutely livid and dammit if I wasn't proud. We tossed and shoved each other for as long as we could, his main goal to throw me off and mine to do as much damage as I was able. Whoops and hollers came from all directions as our tussle continued, more dirt and grass shavings littering our uniforms the longer our activity atop the school's front lawn progressed. School officials ran about from all directions, mangling their way through the dense crowd of hormones and excitement as quickly as they could.

Appalled expressions broke out on each face once the faculty finally broke through, their eyes widened and disbelieving the scenery in front of them. The smallest of the three acted first, shouting threats of detention to the surrounding students until they scattered and left the fighting siblings to themselves. I was still busy throwing poorly aimed punches when the feeling of thick arms wrapping around my midsection became apparent. I flailed about before fisting a hand full of Sesshomaru's satiny locks in a last ditch effort as we were each grabbed by different hands, making each school official have to work that much harder to try and yank us apart, "Fuck you!" I yelled, vainly trying my hardest to break free of the iron arms holding me back. The swear words continued as we were pulled in opposite directions of the other, each to a different superintendent.

Victory was mine.

Well, at least until I was sent home shortly thereafter.

If you think Sesshomaru could get upset, you don't want to see my father. Sesshomaru and I were both still filthy and both still pissed as we sat on opposite ends of the couch within the family room. We sat silently, not daring to say a word until our father asked us to speak. He paced the area in front of the couch we both occupied for damn near an hour, yelling a mixture of profanities and threats of an early grave and taking a stiff seat on the glass table in front of us only once he'd tired himself out, "Suspended," he continued, "Suspended! _My_ boys suspended from school—for fighting, none the less!" My father's breathing had become labored and his face as red as a fire engine, the result of his relentless chastising, "I shouldn't have to tell you just how completely unacceptable this is." He informed, as if he hadn't spent the last hour doing just that, "What I will tell you is that this week off from school will be no vacation."

That promise was left wafting in the air for a few moments before he began again, his tone becoming more exasperated the longer he spoke, "Do either of you have anything to say," He breathed out, immediately starting off a rally of both mouths trying to get rushed opinions out simultaneously. Our father let the ordeal go on for moments still, listening to the jumbled sound of one son speaking brazenly forceful while the other all but yelled every accusation of wrong doing in the book.

"That's enough." He said, pinching the juncture in between the eyes in hopes of relieving tension. Silence befell the room instantly, both sons clicking fanged teeth shut at their father's command and edgily awaiting his next word, "I don't know why you two have suddenly started to quarrel to such a degree," he told, shaking his head and taking on a look of pure exhaustion, "And I've decided not to care. This…" he continued, gesturing to our sullied states, "…Better not happen again."

We each gave a single nod of understanding, sitting patiently from then on until he'd finally felt he had lectured enough for the night and sent us each to our individual rooms.

Shit got real for a second there. I was afraid to wipe my own ass without my father's permission. The man had sported no means of exaggeration when he'd warned of the week to come. He'd actually called some distant relative to come and _babysit_ his seventeen and nineteen year old sons. This lady was like none I'd ever seen, I mean she was fucking old—she could hardly hear and could barely see two feet in front of her face. I pretty much pretended she wasn't there most of the time and did what I wanted with my few hours of free will before my parents returned home. It wasn't as if she could _do_ anything if need arose. After we'd finished the chores we got out the ass, the time was basically ours to do what we could.

But don't let me sound like the rest of the time was anything vaguely enjoyable. Sesshomaru and I were the leading definitions of the term _Lock Down_. There were no visitors, no television, no cell phones, and no laptops. You can imagine how long that week dragged onto. It was long and drab and boring and from what I figured, for the best. Sesshomaru was by far the most frustrating person I'd ever come to meet. I began to question myself—What was I doing fighting so hard? He'd made it crystal clear he definitely didn't want me anymore so fuck it, right? Fuck it.

Whenever we encountered each other in the house, it always ended in nonstop bickering. We argued over who go the shower first, who was doing the most housework, who had it worse, whose fault it was we were even _in_ this situation in the first place. Hurtful words were thrown about on both ends. Our relationship was worse than it had been before the unspeakable—at least then there were no feelings involved. Who'd want to pursue something like that? So I say again, fuck it.

I was done with him and he was done with me. It seemed for once, Sesshomaru and I were actually on the same page. And that could've been the end of it. We very well could have gone back to school the following week and moved the fuck on. If not for a certain reoccurring spider demon, that is. He must have been off his game because, this time, he'd actually managed to do some good with his meaningless existence and impervious ability to crawl inside your head and shake everything up. Remember when I told you that somewhere super deep in his body, he'd actually had somewhat of a heart? Yeah, well this instance is when I'd discovered it.

It'd been three days into our suspension, making a crisp Wednesday afternoon the day Naraku found himself visiting the Tashio household. Ruby red eyes found themselves trained on my brother from their position upon his bed, analyzing him as he copied notes relevant to the classes he'd missed, "I been thinking," Naraku started off, popping cherry red bubblegum a few times before continuing, "I kinda miss the ol' trio, ya' know?"

Sesshomaru stayed silent, not entertaining Naraku's provoking statements anymore than he'd ever entertained my own, "It's just kinda fuckin' weird with you guys being all pissy with each other like this." He went on to say, not letting my brother's continual silence discourage his speech. He let the steadily softening gum roll around his tongue for a few moments, his eyes never leaving Sesshomaru as long as he spoke, "Still mad, huh?" he questioned, repositioning himself upon Sesshomaru's slightly ruffled bedspread with restless limbs and a poisonous new idea forming within his head, "Well, I can understand your reasoning," he said, "I mean, you don't even know the story, do you?"

He remained unanswered, the fact only making him want to push harder, "Want me to tell you?"

Sesshomaru gave no hesitation as he gave the first response of the day to the dark-haired hanyou, not pausing in his active writing and not showing any signs that Naraku's words were even remotely bothersome, "No." he informed, goading Naraku to stifle a childlike giggle from bursting through his throat, "You sure?" he pushed, "It's a pretty great fucking story. I mean, when Kouga told me, I almost flipped my lid—"

"If you're going to continue your unnecessary babbling, give me the courtesy of changing the subject."

A sneaky smile instantly began to widen across the half-blood's face before being hidden by clawed hands. Naraku knew the situation was something Sesshomaru would undoubtedly erase from his conscious thoughts and that was something he didn't want to happen. His trained eyes took notice of the Inu's writing becoming much more prominent, his hands clenching the pen and writing both stiffly and sharply onto the paper, "Sure thing, Princess." he muttered, trying unsuccessfully to bite down his grin as he celebrated his small victory. Naraku planted the seed and that was all he needed to do. Success was his.

Their conversation was thought through long after Naraku had gone on his way, leaving the house and unanswered questions behind him. No matter how much Sesshomaru tried, he couldn't squander the immense need to find out what everybody but him knew. He tried to concentrate on the work he'd received but couldn't get the shitty feeling of not knowing off him.

It was then that I decided to take an afternoon shower, ignorant of Sesshomaru's ordeal and the Naraku caused havoc in the bedroom next door. I'd planned on taking a nice long shower, putting on something comfy and then taking an even longer nap. I actually was having an okay day considering these shitty ass circumstances and I'm to this day still pissed that Sesshomaru just _had_ to go and ruin it.


	18. For Fondness

AN: Ginta and Hakkaku are watching over my story. I am **so** stoked, oh my gracious. I think I just jizzed. In other news, **next chapter is the last chapter of this story. **After that, there will be an Extra and then it'll be bon voyage! I'll probably cry so bear with me.

I was clean and comfy and warm with nothing but soft pajamas, a heavy blanket, and damp hair to slide across my skin. It was early enough in the day for the sun to remain prominent but late enough for its light to be too dim to penetrate closed eye lids, leaving me to slumber undisturbed. The peace of an afternoon nap had long since washed over me and I continued to be enveloped within it even as my brother's silent footsteps approached. Sesshomaru had an objective that stood obstinate and clear in his mind right up until he reached my bedside. He looked down on me as I lay tangled within my own sheets and felt the remnants of our relationship began to bud against his will. The feeling was full of fondness and affection and remembrance and as much as he tried to release himself of the spell, he was never able to rid himself of it completely. These feelings were dangerous to Sesshomaru, he had no clue what to do with them; what to expect from them. As good as he was at acting otherwise and as badly as he'd meant to move on from me, these same feelings found way to remain.

He crossed his arms and stifled them, letting his features relax into indifference before calling out in attempt to rouse me. Several attempts later, he'd decided to give my exposed skull a gentle nudge, then a rougher one, until my eyes cracked open at long last, "Sessh…" I started, recognizing his features almost instantly "…No." my voice was low and unsure, I was not by any means fully awakened or conscious of my own words or actions, "You're…" I sighed out, hugging my pillow tighter to my chest, "…mean to me." With those words said, my lids fluttered closed again, just in time for my brother's eyes to roll to the heavens above, "But…" I continued on, "...still pretty."

That confession gave my brother an unshakable sense of déjà vu and he snorted, letting his memory dig up the instance where he stood in the exact spot he was currently residing and I'd said that same awkward statement.

My slumber was interrupted once again by my persistent elder, this time waking me enough for awareness to wrap itself around my form. I knew that I wanted to go back to sleep, that Sesshomaru was in my room, and that he _kept_ waking me. These thoughts made me groan, "What d'ya _want_, asshole?" I grumbled, now almost fully conscious and not at all happy about it. His response was blunt and direct, spoken with complete eye contact and with shameless clarity, making my eyes nearly pop from their sockets, "What—No!" I exclaimed, "Juts why the hell would I tell you anything about that!?"

Sesshomaru bristled, his temper already tested by Naraku's visit and further more by my unwillingness to put his inquiries to rest, "Because I've asked you to." he stated, his words squeezed out through clenched teeth, "Well, I am so fucking sorry," I answered, sitting up so that I could meet his stare more directly, "But I don't believe this conversation counts as a _familial conflict, _so if you'd be so kind," I gestured towards the door to finalize my demand before letting my head fall back to my mattress. When he hadn't left upon request, I turned my body towards the wall and pulled my blanket up until I was confident my form was no longer visible. If he was going to make the effort to stay, I had to do my part and ignore him as best I could.

That was the plan until the my blanket was ripped from both me and my bed to be clutched in the clawed hands of my brother, making cold air rush to every bit of newly exposed skin, "Just what the fuck!" I ground out, this time straightening myself to look at him at a speed twice as fast, "You got me suspended from school." He reminded, his voice back to its monotonous tenor but his fingers grasping tightly to my weighty white comforter. I let my face fall into my hands before speaking, letting my breath go slowly through my nose in hopes of calming myself down and talking in a voice full of irritation despite my efforts, "I'm not even going to go there with you."

"I'm telling you that you owe me an explanation."

I should have laughed at that—would have laughed at that. I mean, after everything that happened—the enslavement and nearly everything that came after—to think that he had the gull to tell me I owed him _anything_ was really just funny to think about. But there was something in that statement that stopped me from firing back some smartass comment. He almost sounded flustered, in a very earnest and bitter sort of way. Sesshomaru had lost himself amidst the chaos of this entire situation and now he was nearly red in the face as he stood over me, crushing my comforter between clawed fingers and holding it tightly against his midsection. Well… maybe not red in the face, but you get the picture.

I let my hands slowly slip from my features after a few moments of silence, "I really don't owe you jack shit," I started, "But if it means you'll leave me alone, then whatever. I'll tell you."

There was a pause as Sesshomaru digested my words. He evened his stare upon mine as if trying to reassure himself before giving in and dropping the blanket to the carpeted floor. I clutched my fingers in my lap when he seated himself atop the foot of my small twin-sized bed, studying his guarded expression as he got comfortable. The bed dipped and shuddered as he tucked his legs under his hips and slouched his form attentively, facing my steadily stiffening figure with limited patience.

"Kay, um…" I started off, not knowing where exactly to begin, "Remember that one time, your sophomore year, when Mom and Dad took you to all the way upstate for that literature convention?" I looked to him for confirmation before continuing, "Well, I was supposed to go to Miroku's house—You know Miroku right? Skinny human kid with the messy hair? Well, whatever, I was supposed to stay over there that night until you guys came back in the morning." I paused, looking down to my lap and picking at my fingers as my nerves began to settle in, "Well… his grandfather wasn't really home that week so it was really only me and Miroku which usually wouldn't really matter but Miroku had just found the key to this super secret cabinet in his house where his grandfather keeps all this liquor and I swear I only had one glass of Hennessey just to try it but I started feeling all weird so I took the bus and went home but like twenty minutes after I got there Kouga had came looking for you and I didn't know his tail was so sensitive and I was still feeling all weird and so I think I came on to him but I don't really remember everything,"

I stopped to take a breath, still looking anywhere but to Sesshomaru and feeling my face grow hotter as the story progressed, "When I woke up, I felt like complete shit and Kouga was still there and he was fucking naked and I was puking all over everything and it was seriously the weirdest night of my entire life so sorry for not telling the world but if Kouga took your virginity, I'm not sure if you would tell too many people either."

The moment after such an overdue secret is finally exposed was supposed to be filled with a sense of clarity and freedom that made you want to never keep such a thing locked up again, for fear of losing the feeling of being unbounded. I, however, was instead filled with crippling embarrassment and a nagging need to crawl into any hole that guaranteed me to never see the light of day again.

I groaned, letting my hands return to the skin of my face and cover my completely mortified expression, "I didn't wanna tell you because I…" I stopped, my skin reddening to a shade as deep as the ocean was blue the longer my muffled feelings were being voiced, "I cared about you. I mean, fuck that, I liked you. I really, really just _liked_ you and you… You just…" my voice was beginning to crack with emotion so I clenched my teeth shut, letting my hands drop back down to my thighs and speaking only once I knew my tone was stable, "Just fuck it. I told you your story, so piss off."

Sesshomaru sat watching my ordeal with a look of hardly concealed amusement brightening his features and had I been looking to him, I would have been shocked to see the absolute earliest stages of a smile struggling to form upon his petal soft lips. This time, it was my words that had come out flustered and he who realized that maybe we were both lost within the same insanity that was this downright strange situation. He looked to me as I sat with my bangs clipped back between my ears, my pajamas disheveled mess of fabric, and my timid stance anything but the confidence I hid myself behind. The same feelings full of fondness and affection and remembrance were much larger within him now and I'd like to believe this is where he began to trust me again.

After three and a half weeks of cruelty and avoidance, he was finally starting to just get _over_ it. Somewhere along the lines, dare I say, Sesshomaru felt it just wasn't worth forcing himself to forget me; that I was actually _worth_ _remembering_. It may have been the absolute sincerity I spoke with just then. He may have seen the genuinely apologetic stance I'd taken on without even realizing it myself. Or he may have just been tired of trying to let our relationship go. Whatever it was didn't matter, what mattered was that Sesshomaru was nearly done removing the last nail in our relationship's casket—he just needed to be sure of one last thing.

I'd been shamefully averting my eyes downwards, studying the pattern of my bedsheets, when I felt the pad of his fingers, making my muscles jump as his digits began to fiddle with the magnitude of hairpins I'd sloppily clipped into my skull to keep the tresses at my hairline from falling onto my forehead, "Sesshomaru…" I started, my fingers clutching the silk of my pajama bottoms, "Just what the hell are you do—_wuh_!" I quickly bit down hard on my tongue to stop anymore embarrassing wailings from seeping out. His fingers had made haste, switching targets from silvery hair accessories to baby soft puppy ears in the matter of seconds. It wasn't long before he spared a second hand to demonstrate the same ministrations as his first, effortlessly making my senses go onto overload as both of the monstrously sensitive canine appendages at my crown were carelessly massaged from base to tip and back again.

No one _ever_ touched my ears—scarcely did my own mother get the okay to do so. I avoided making contact with them for this precise reason: They were so. Goddamn. Susceptible. Have you ever started to scratch something and it start to feel so good you just can't stop? Well, it was like that but times ten. Just the smallest brush against anything but my own hair and my knees would get so weak, I'd lose my footing. I swear it felt like some kind of weird a baby orgasm from Jesus. Freaked me the hell out.

"Sessh—_mmmh_!"

I was panting. His fingers had slowed into miniature circular motions at the base of each ear, making my jaw tremble in irrepressible ecstasy. He'd gotten closer at some point, close enough for his knees to barely make contact with my own as his upper body leaned into me.

"Don't lie to me again, Inuyasha." He commanded, not taking a moment to pause his assault. I said nothing, barely able to form a single thought in my head through the magic of his fingers, "Say it." Sesshomaru's words were so low, I seemed to feel them rumble through the mattress. It took his fingers pressing down even firmer than before to get me to even begin to decipher what he said, "S-_Say fucking what_!?" I hissed, my muscles becoming desperate for him to relent, "I want to know that you won't lie anymore." He repeated, his tone the same as a chastising mother to her unruly child, "_I w-won't_!" I screeched, hardly recognizing my own voice at such a shaky pitch. His fingers slowed to a torturous pace upon my flesh that left me gasping for air in a room I was convinced was emptied of it. My mind was feeling so hazy, I didn't care how easily I was bending to his will.

"Won't what?"

I clenched my eyes shut and swallowed every sound that was fighting to break out, answering only when I was sure the whimperings of a pup wouldn't come bursting through my throat, "L…Lie."

I remained a trembling jittery mess when his hands finally released me and fell back to where they belonged. I felt so weak that I could hardly hold myself together, let alone protect myself from the dangerous Inu in front of my face.

"Shit." I croaked, biting my lip to keep it from shivering alongside the rest of my frame, "Look what you did," I lifted a shaky hand to shove him away but ended up relying on him instead, leaning onto his shoulder with more than half my weight and letting my forehead fall to it as well, "Just… just give me a minute," I started off, "And I'm gonna fuck you up."

He said nothing and instead let his hands reach and grasp either side of my face in a firm hold. My head slipped from his shoulder as he twisted his form so that we remained in close contact and he directed my movements so that my face tilted up to meet with his. Those lips that I hadn't for a second forgotten about during our spat were upon me again, moving against my own in the gentlest way somebody like Sesshomaru was capable of.

It's too bad _I_ wasn't over it. His lack of even the slightest bit of understanding and complete refusal to even try to make us work had hurt. Like, a lot. My mind was ranting and screaming at me to push him away after what he'd done but my heart refused to waste the opportunity to have our tongues roll together as they were. It'd felt like months since the last time I smelled his peppery scent at such close proximity, so long since my skin rubbed up against the heat of his. I felt the length of his fingers splay across the nape of my neck and I could do nothing but sink deeper into his kiss and enjoy every second of it. Something had enveloped us that Wednesday afternoon, something that made us feel starved of each other's skin. Our hands were everywhere and not wasting a second to rest.

It felt as though I'd become Sesshomaru's own personal baby-doll, being that I was in such a weakened state. He was able to do whatever he wanted with me and he took full advantage. His lips were upon my neck and my arms were clutching the muscles of his shoulders as he laid me on my back and continued to taste my flesh. I remember letting my hands slide about his skin until I landed onto the planes of his chest and felt his heart beating against my fingers at a pace that proved his excitement. It didn't take long for him to maneuver my frame so that I was face down upon my mattress with my hips raised and the silk of my pajama bottoms gathered at the bend of my knees.

By the time we were through, the sun had long since been replaced by the dim luminescence of a waning moon and the thumping footsteps of my parents were rumbling about on the floors underneath us. I could hardly keep my eyes open and began to doze off even as I whispered words that were so hushed, I could only hope for Sesshomaru to hear them, "Say you're sorry." I commanded, laying cozy and warm with my eyes barely opened and concentrated on the ceiling, "For?" he asked, "Being a dick." I responded, assuming he understood I was referring to his cold treatment these past few weeks.

"You deserved it." He told, the husky tenor in his voice making my heart beat just a bit faster, "Did not." I shot back, wanting to say more but stopping due to a mixture of my own exhaustion and a body crippling yawn that escaped into the air. My eyes had blinked closed listening to the lullaby of crickets and feeling the chill of a breeze from outside my window. Sesshomaru remained lying on his side next to me for a few short moments of silence and answered only once he'd fully thought over his own actions within these past few weeks, both during our absence from school and before, "…I apologize."

I found no surprise in his proclamation through the befuddlement of my hazy mind and instead, felt I owed him the same courtesy, "Mmkay." I hummed, "I guess… 'm sorry for hitting you. 'N getting us suspended and pullin' your hair."

Sesshomaru let the feeling of his arm tightening about my waist be his own silent response, choosing to then finally put himself to rest. I let my head tilt to my side where he lay and my eyes wonder amongst his features as they became fully relaxed into sleep, fighting my own drooping lids in hopes of watching him for just a bit longer. It was my _finally_ moment. I realized that even though we contradicted each other in what seemed like every way possible, I'd never ask for anyone else.

And with those words said and actions done, the fucking war was over and all was again put to rest in the Tashio household. Well, almost.

* * *

Awkward. That's the word I would use to describe this instance, it was nothing but pure discomforting awkwardness. I tried counting the holes in my jeans, seeing how long I could hold my breath, plucking spots into the seating of the leather couch I was occupying—everything I could think of. Nothing proved to distract me from the atmosphere of this room. I felt a complaint pounding at my teeth and held no qualms with letting it out, "Fuck," I groaned, "Why do _I_ have to be here?"

Thick waves of onyx hair went flying as Naraku whipped around to face me, "What are you saying?" he rumbled, "This has everything to do with you, why wouldn't you be here!?"

I bristled, "Excuse me but I'm not the one who brought all this shit back up in the first place—Deal with it your own damn self!"

"I'm trying to!" he spat, giving the sulking okami sitting at his right a rough shove before continuing, "Kouga, just fucking apologize!"

Kouga shuddered in disbelief, looking to Naraku with his arms crossed and his expression incredulous, "Since when has that ever worked!?" he asked, "And why should I be the one apologizing anyway? I didn't punch _him_ in the face—I'm the victim here!"

"Are you kidding me?" Naraku seethed, rolling red irises to the heavens, "Siblings are fucking off limits and everybody with a Goddamn conscience should know that. You had it coming."

Kouga said nothing, instead choosing to continue pouting in silence with his eyes to the wall and his jaw flexing behind his skin, "Look," I started, letting my face fall into my hands as my tolerance dwindled, "My parents get home in like two hours and my Dad will beat my ass if he finds out I let you guys in," I let that fact settle in before continuing, "So if we're gonna do this, it's gotta be now."

It wasn't until we all stood in front of the closed door of my brother's bedroom that Kouga's nerves became obvious and he gulped, glancing to the two of us as if he wanted to run before squaring his shoulders and raising his fist to knock. Naraku deflated, "_Seriously_?" he groaned, letting ruby red eyes translate his impatience before twisting the doorknob himself and pushing the now nearly trembling wolf-demon inside. He then let the door slam closed so fast, a few chocolate brown strands were nearly caught in its hinges. I looked to the white painted wood uncertainly, shuffling my feet before looking to Naraku for answers. It felt as if we'd just thrown him into the shark tank.

"It had to be done," he convinced, moving past me so that he could put his ear to the doors surface. I hesitated, not sure we should be eavesdropping on such a moment and instead decided to speak on an important factor that had been on my mind for weeks now, "Hey," I called, watching him glance to me without moving an inch, "What?" he whispered, "I want my Goddamn money back." My voice had become as hushed as his as I crept closer with eyes evened and expression serious. Naraku turned to look at me with a sneaky grin stretching the corners of his lips, "I'm sure you do." He cooed, "Anyway, while I got you here, I think your human friend's kinda cute so if you could maybe set that—"

"Uh, no." I interrupted, "How about you just give me my money back."

Naraku laughed, not letting my refusal tamper his mood and turning his form back to the door's surface, "_How about_," he mimicked, "We consider that little two-hundred bucks as compensation for reviving your little puppy love. Pun intended."

"_What_?" I growled out, not yet knowing he was the one to spark my brother's curiosity, "How about you give me my fucking money back or I'm gonna squash the itsy-bitsy-little Spider. _Pun intended_."

He only laughed again, turning to me as if he was going to say something else before the door popped open and we both whipped around to face it. It wasn't long before Kouga came teetering out on unsteady feet, his eye reddening and already beginning to swell closed, "And out comes the big bad wolf!" Naraku cheered, jumping him as soon as the door was again shut. He kept his grin even as he examined the damage done, using his fingers on Kougas chin to guide his steadily bruising skull into better angles for his eyes to see, "Not bad." He muttered, "He only punched you once this time—A few more weeks and everything will all be back to normal, I'm sure of it."

Kouga let out some weak laughter before shaking his head and starting towards the stairs, "I wanna go home." He told, looking somewhat hopeful despite his words, "Home?" Naraku asked, jogging a few paces to catch up, "No way, buddy. You just earned yourself an ice-cream, my treat!" Naraku let his arm sling around Kouga's shoulders as he spoke, turning to look at me just before nearing the staircase, "You comin', little brother?"

I snorted, "I'm grounded, you piece of shit."

He snickered, turning back to follow Kouga out the door and throwing his condolences over his shoulder. I sighed, entering Sesshomaru's room and joining him as he sat upon his bed with a laptop across his thighs. I'd missed his soft cotton sheets that lifted his scent into the air with just the slightest of movements. I couldn't have switched moods faster—and just from lying down next to my brother, no less. I let the stress of the day melt from my senses with every breath and couldn't have been more thankful for something as simple as a queen sized mattress. I'd become such a sap.

However, you'll be happy to know that just as Naraku had said, it hadn't been three weeks before Kouga and Sesshomaru were on speaking terms again—Though Kouga did suffer a few more bruised ribs and black eyes to get to that point. But then again, hadn't we all in some way.


End file.
